Reality Week: Booth and Brennan Edition: Part Two
by Dispatch22705
Summary: This is the third 'week' in this series. It's worth reading "Fantasy Week" and "Reality Week: Part One" to know where B&B are coming from. Def Rated M. But you know that, because you're in the M section. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Well, word up, my people!

How are things? I am happy to say that you only had to wait two weeks for me to catch up to our reality, haha. I know beginning this story with "Sunday", but posting on a Thursday is against the grain of the other stories in this series, but I thought it might be fun to have a little countdown until the US premiere of Season Five. Plus, sometimes the show has a way of making my muse sing, and sometimes it crushes it. I didn't want to take the risk. I am not going to guarantee posting each chapter early in the morning, but I WILL post one per day from today until next Thursday.

I don't want to get too sappy, but I can honestly say that your lovely reviews kept me going with Reality Week Part One. You are all so terribly kind. Writing and then posting stories is always a great risk, and it's always nice if even one other person says, "Hey…yes…I get it".

Anyways…here's a glimpse at an all-star review from Deja (but not Darcie…haha). It says what I want to say, and I've written hundreds of pages and not been able to come up with it and she did in a 100 words or less. I want this story to be all about… **"They're them. They don't need to be something different than what they are, and they are diner food and Wong Foos, and bickering, and great chemistry, and "I don't know what that means," and "I need subtitles walking in here." It's a great mix of things that one or the other is good at, and a lot of things that together they are great at, and a few things that neither can understand or handle."**

**Well, let's just see if we can't get B&B through another week, shall we?**

Meanwhile…

_He swallowed, and she could feel his chest move against hers, and her legs smoothed against the sides of his. He sighed into her neck and kissed her there. Brennan felt his tender affection all the way to her toes._

"_Bones?" he rasped against the skin of her neck._

"_Yes, Booth?" she asked, sliding her hands over his slick skin,_

_He pushed up to his elbows, and looked at her. "Bones…" his neck tilted to the side and his eyes closed tight for just a moment, "Bones, do you think maybe…" he swallowed and looked into her eyes, "Maybe you might be falling in love with me…a little?"_

_Brennan let her hands fall to her sides, and then she reached up to press a kiss on his lips before settling back down to the pillow. "I think I might be" she answered honestly. "I don't know."_

_He pulled her into a hug and rolled to her side, pulling her tight against him._

_--b&b--_

Sunday 3:16 AM

Brennan awoke to the feel of something tickling her nose. Opening up her eyes, she realized her face was pressed up against the back of Booth's head. Closer inspection of her person caused her to become aware that her whole body was in fact pressed up against the back of his. Her elbow was near his ribs, and her arm lay parallel to his, her hand cupping his shoulder. Sometime during the past few hours, she'd practically wrapped his body with hers from behind. Unsure of how she felt about that, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the night before.

It all came rushing back with a force usually reserved for locked away memories of her mother. It was probably because she'd allowed herself to be vulnerable to Booth, telling him things she'd never told anyone else. Especially telling him she might be falling in love with him.

Gingerly attempting to extract herself from him, she slid her arm away from him. But his sleepy body just moved in the same direction. His eyes opened, and Brennan found herself staring down into them, the darkness of the room not hiding their brown depths. He looked at once confused, but pleasantly surprised, as if he knew she'd be there, but wasn't quite able to believe it was actually true. She'd seen that look on his face many times, but it seemed more intimate at the moment.

"Everything okay?" he rumbled, and Brennan swallowed. His voice was as raspy as the now two day old stubble against his cheeks.

"Yes" she whispered, resisting the urge to run her palm against his cheek and chin. She already knew what would happen if she did; she'd shiver and lick her lips and be unable to do anything else before she pressed her lips against his, just to feel the scrape of his skin against hers.

Then all at once, she was on her back, and he was staring down into her eyes. His hand cupped her hip and she realized there was another place to feel rough against smooth.

As his thumb caressed the spot where her thigh met her torso, Brennan closed her eyes.

Booth stared down at her, this woman he loved. There was a lot he wanted to say to her, a lot he needed to tell her. But for now, he just pressed his lips to hers, feeling the bite of her nails against his shoulders, knowing his beard was maybe too rough for her face. But she didn't complain, and he felt a surge of male instinct when she cupped the back of his head and pressed her lips tighter against his. Her lips parted, and her tongue slipped between them to nudge at his lips. He gave no resistance, and neither did she below, as his body slipped just as easily inside her.

And just like that, they were together, as if their bodies knew just how it worked. They both stilled for a moment, just feeling.

And Booth was reminded again, of all the things he thought he'd have to forget. Her touch. Her hair fanned out against his pillow, the clutch of her arms around him, the welcome of her body to his. All of it.

And as he rolled them over to let her set a morning rhythm, a soft smile crossed her lips. Booth knew he wouldn't have to forget this; he wouldn't have to forget _anything_. Not the way she looked in his kitchen, the way she understood him, not any of it.

Their movements quickened as if fighting off the dawn, and Booth let his hands caress her hips and bottom, before sliding inward to caress her more intimately, her smooth skin a balm to his still tender heart. She ran her hands up and down his chest, her smooth palms a cool weight against his tense body. And then her fingers clutched at his shoulders, her mouth falling open in a wordless gasp, her chest expanding as she tried to inhale while her entire body was releasing so much pleasure, and he couldn't help but follow her.

And he knew, as he cradled her body to his, their legs tangling with each other and the sheets that he'd now fight whatever obstacle he could ever face to make sure he didn't need to forget the way she felt like this.

As her breath began to ease, he smoothed her hair over her shoulder and kissed it.

There _was_ a lot he wanted to say to her, a lot he _needed_ to tell her. But he just pressed his chin against her neck and kissed her shoulder again. "I love that you have perfume because it reminds you of your mother" he whispered as his limbs grew heavy with impending sleep.

She tensed a bit, but then relaxed in his arms, her breathing easing back into sleep as well.

**--b&b--**

**8:40 AM**

Brennan awoke again to the same sensation of something tickling her nose. Bringing her hand up to brush it away, she wiped her hair from her face. Cracking open one eye, she closed it again quickly against the bright light of the room.

Groaning slightly, she rolled over to her right, expecting to feel Booth's warm body there. But she only felt cooler sheets. And as she opened her eyes, she realized she was alone in the bed. Lying quietly for a moment, she stretched her arms and legs, waking up fully before sliding from the bed. She felt a moment of hesitation before she walked over to Booth's dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers and an undershirt. He hadn't minded the week before when she'd used his clothes, and she could admit to herself that she enjoyed the feel of them against her skin. It was _almost _as good as having his skin against hers.

Brennan looked back to the bed, to the rumpled sheets and trail of clothes between the bed and the door.

_Almost._

**--b&b--**

Booth stirred his spoon in his coffee, alternately staring into his mug, and then over to the empty mug he'd set on the table across from him. It was daylight, and it was time for him to man up. To admit that he'd been wrong, and that he wasn't going to run again.

Damn it.

In hindsight, he realized it was the worst thing he could have done. He knew better, too. People get too close to her, and they run, and he'd always told her it wouldn't always be like that. But he'd done the exact same thing.

But she'd knocked on his door. And…

"Good morning"

She spoke up from behind him, and he turned around, swallowing back a smile at the sight of her in his clothes.

"Coffee?" he asked, and she nodded. That was a good start. Coffee.

He got up, poured some coffee into the mug he'd set out for her and watched as she sat down in the chair. She cupped the mug in her hands and brought it up to her lips. Her moan of pleasure caused him to chuckle, and she opened her eyes.

"Forget I was here?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"No offense" she shrugged a shoulder.

"None taken"

Booth's fingers tapped against the table as he tried to think of what to say next. He wasn't the king of morning afters, but jeez, it wasn't like he was usually so speechless either. But he had to admit that he found it a lot easier to communicate with her when the boundaries were clearer. Work, bed, hell…the diner, all of those places had…well, their place. But Sunday morning coffee was new. Not a bad new, just…awkward. And Booth was quickly realizing that he hated awkward.

"I have to go to the lab today." She mentioned, and he didn't miss the way her fingers tightened a bit over her mug, almost daring him to challenge her.

Gritting his teeth against doing that very thing, he stood and walked over to the sink, pressing his hands against it. "Got a lot of work to do?"

"Yes. I left yesterday in the middle of a project" Brennan stood and joined him near the sink, "And I left work early on Friday."

At the mention of that, Booth's jaw tensed, and he looked down before twisting his neck to look at her.

She looked back, and he knew it was coming, but still…

"Why'd you run, Booth?"

His stomach muscles tensed with the breath he exhaled. "Look, Bones…"

Any other woman might rub his back in comfort and say it didn't matter, or yell, or say something catty, but when he looked over to her, he saw nothing but genuine curiosity. She just…wanted to know. And that made him want to tell her.

"Well, I…" he turned and rested his back against the counter, reaching with one arm to wrap around her waist. If he was going to talk about this, he at least wanted the benefit of holding her close. "Bones, all my life, I've always had this feeling like I was just not quite good enough." He paused, and checked for her reaction. But there was none, besides the continual quest for his answer. "And so…I don't know, I guess I tend to concentrate on the things that I haven't been good enough in, you know? I wasn't good enough for Rebecca, I wasn't good enough for my own dad, I…I'm not a good enough brother, or whatever."

He sighed and pulled his arm back to his side, pleased when she didn't step back. "And then I met you…and it was a whole new ballgame, Bones. I wasn't smart enough or rich enough, or anything like that."

"Booth…" she stopped him then, her brow furrowing. "I've never once thought that."

"I know, I know" he waved her off and rolled his eyes, "and that's the ironic thing, I guess. The person who really IS way, way, _way_ too good for me doesn't even know it."

Brennan set her mug in the sink, "I don't know what that means."

"It means…" he paused and rubbed his face. "It means that you…your _world_, Bones, of schmancy art and wine and cuisine and all of that…I'm not good enough for that."

"I've never asked you to be, Booth."

"I know, I know…" Booth sighed and looked at her. She appeared to be thinking about something, but she didn't elaborate. He was ready to be done with this conversation, so he just smiled and tapped her nose with his finger. "Let's not worry about it, okay? It's the weekend, and we can just relax."

She frowned, but didn't comment.

"Is that what you're going to wear to the lab?" he teased, motioning toward her bare legs.

Brennan chuckled, "No…I'm going home first to shower and change."

"Don't change, Bones. I like you just the way you are."

She opened her mouth to refute him, but then caught his smile. "I get it." Her eyes widened and she nodded, "I understand your double meaning."

He laughed then, and walked over to his fridge, pulling out a bagel. "Want one?"

"No" she shook her head and walked to the living room to get her keys. "I'm not that hungry. Are you…um, are you going to watch football today?"

Booth leaned against the doorway between his kitchen and his front door. "I thought about it. I can come to the lab with you, if you want."

"No, no." she shook her head. "You'll only be bored."

His eyes narrowed, but he just chuckled. "I guess so, Bones."

Brennan bit her bottom lip, and then walked to stand in front of him. "So…I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, you will see me later." He promised.

There was another awkward moment, as they both kind of stood there. Then Brennan leaned in quickly and brushed her lips against his. "Then I will see you later."

Booth watched as she turned and walked out of his apartment. He rubbed his chest with one hand, and thought about the naturalness of what had just happened. "See you, Bones" he whispered.

--b&b--

**2:20 PM**

Booth absentmindedly rubbed his chest as he took another drink from his beer. Ugh…warm.

He set it aside and looked at his watch, surprised that it was well after noon. He picked up his remote and settled deeper into his couch, hoping to find another football game that was more interesting.

**--b&b—**

**6:45 PM**

Brennan frowned as she twisted her neck a bit, trying to ease the stiffness in that one…spot… "_Ah_…".

She brought her gloved hand up to massage away the kink, and for a moment, it worked. In her mind flashed a sudden image of Booth standing behind her, his low voice rumbling from his chest to her back, his very capable thumb and trigger finger massaging her neck to nearly perfect comfort. Eyes closed, she allowed the fantasy to take place, knowing no one else was around. He didn't move his fingers from that spot on her neck, and he didn't say anything else, just rubbed gently. But he was breathing in and out, and she could feel the strength from his chest against her back.

Alone, she wasn't adverse to admitting that she admired his strength. It was a key element in their professional partnership, and, yes, she'd been on the receiving end of his strength, in the rare moments in which she was not totally capable of handling a situation herself.

So, yes, she admired his strength. It wasn't such a bad thing to admit. Only an irrational person would not admire it.

…_Bones, all my life, I've always had this feeling like I was just not quite good enough…_

His words from that morning gave her pause, and Brennan opened her eyes, realizing she was once again in her professional surroundings. Her lab, her platform, her labcoat, her gloved hands.

They came down to rest against the lab table, and she pulled in a breath. Yes, Booth's strength was a good quality.

But what of the weakness she'd heard in his voice that morning? And the other night, when he'd left her standing there? Didn't he know how that would make her feel? Shouldn't he of all people know that the one thing she couldn't abide any longer was someone leaving her for her so called 'best interest'? She admired his strength, but what about his weaknesses?

Brennan felt a familiar tightening in her chest, that familiar sensation of abandonment. Would Booth really abandon her?

The signs pointed to…_possible._

But she'd never been one to only pay attention to signs. Evidence HAD to be supported by _truth_ and…and _facts_!

Pulling off her gloves, she walked with direction toward her office. Not stopping until she'd sat down behind her desk, she pulled open a drawer. Digging around to the back, she retrieved a small sturdy box, and after opening it, she pulled out two sheets of her favorite stationery, used only for serious matters.

She pulled a dark blue pen from the cup near her computer and drew a line across the top of the paper.

"Booth" was all she wrote over the line.

**--b&b--**

**8:50 PM**

Booth groaned and rubbed his face, swatting away at whatever beeping noise was intruding on his perfectly good Sunday nap. So okay, okay…it _was_ Sunday night, but still…could that noise just "_go away_!"He growled under his breath and turned over, trying to blot out the noise, but it only grew louder and closer to his ear. "Damn it…"

He realized his phone was ringing, and he fumbled for it, opening it up to his ear without opening his eyes.

"—hello" he mumbled, clearing his throat and sinking deeper into the couch.

"Booth?"

He blinked and sat up quickly, groaning again when he felt lightheaded from his sudden movements.

"Booth, are you okay?"

"Bones…yeah" he shook his head a couple of times and opened his eyes, blinking again at the darkness in his living room, a sharp contrast to the garish light from the TV. "I'm awake"

"Were you sleeping?" she asked, and Booth realized he'd answered a question she hadn't even asked.

"Not really, and I'm okay…" he rubbed his face and brought his feet to the floor, "Where are you? Still at the lab? Want to get some dinner or something?"

There was a pause from the other end, and Booth looked at his phone, wondering if they'd been disconnected. "Bones?"

"I'm here. Actually…I've been doing some thinking, and I have come to a couple of conclusions."

Booth stood up for a moment, then sat back down, and then stood up again. "Look, Bones…if this is about--"

"—I think you should stay at my apartment this week" she interrupted, and Booth fell back against his couch.

"It's only rational, really, and that way…we can…know where we'll be each night."

Her voice had grown quieter, and Booth bit the inside of his cheek, "You want me to…pack a bag or something?"

"That sounds very practical" she answered.

There was something else, something she wasn't saying, he could tell. But she HAD invited him to stay with her for the week. As in…with her, at her apartment. Planned. His clothes in her closet, his toothbrush next to hers, his…

"Sure, sounds like a plan, Bones. Are you um…are you on your way home? I mean…to your apartment?" _Damn_ that 'home' had come up and out so quickly!

"I'll be there around 10 PM, if you wish to join me then, Booth. I have a few other things to say to you, but they will be better served when we are face to face."

Booth considered her words, "I see…" His chest expanded as he pulled in a deep breath, "These other things, Bones…are they…_good_ things?"

There was another silence from her end, and Booth felt confused. Surely she wasn't inviting him to stay with her for the week only to break up with him the moment he got there.

"They are good things, I think, Booth." She was saying, "Although, good is so relative. So it's hard to say. They are true things, I can say that with certainty."

Booth chuckled and tapped his fingers against his knee. Good and True. Okay, he could deal with that. "I'll see you at 9:59, Bones."

He could just imagine the surprised smile and then eye roll from her. She didn't say goodbye, but just closed her phone. He did the same and then pushed himself up from the couch.

It was time to get a move on.

Time to pack a bag.

--b&b—

**9:59 PM**

Brennan turned the corner of her apartment hallway and smiled. "Hello Booth."

He just stood up from where he'd been sitting at the door, his gym bag now at his feet. "Heya, Bones…"

He stood behind her as she opened her door, and then bent down to grab his bag and follow her inside.

"Is that all you brought?" she asked, turning toward him as she pulled off her jacket.

He helped her with her coat. "No, I have my suits in the car. I didn't really want to lay them in the hallway. I'll get them in a minute."

They were almost in a mirrored position from that morning at Booth's apartment, and one look into each other's eyes showed that they both recognized it. Feeling almost as awkward, they both leaned in and kissed one another before pulling back.

"So…I'll just go get them, then?" Booth asked, motioning toward the door with his thumb.

Brennan nodded and stepped toward her living room, "That sounds like a good plan. I will see you when you get back here."

"For the good and true things" Booth reminded her, and she chuckled.

"Yes, Booth…for those things."

Brennan walked into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She stood at the sink and pulled out the list she'd prepared in her office that afternoon. Skimming its contents quickly, she almost didn't hear her front door open and close, but Booth's slight whistling caught her attention, and she turned around.

"Ey yo, Bones…what um…should I, uh…" he stood in the doorway, his hand holding up a few hangers with shirts and jackets while the other hand held a few ties.

"You may hang those in my closet, if you wish" she leaned against the sink, "There should be some room there. I can do it, if you need me to."

"Nope…I've got it Bones" he clicked his tongue against his teeth and flashed her a charm smile. "Been hanging up my own clothes for years."

Brennan just chuckled and turned to place her glass in the sink. She followed Booth back to her bedroom and watched as he opened her closet door. When she'd left for work that morning, she honestly hadn't planned for this scenario, so it wasn't as if there really was a designated space for his things. But he didn't seem to mind, and if anything, his whistling increased. She could hear the slight scrape of hangars against the metal rod in her closet, and then slight clicks as he rested his hangers on it.

Then he was backing out, and he closed her closet door, turning toward her with a smile. "So…how was your day?"

Brennan tilted her head to the side. "I got much accomplished, so very satisfactory, I must say. Yours?"

He looked to the ceiling for a moment, "Meh, didn't do much, but it was still fine. So…"

Brennan knew he was ready for her to expound on what she'd said earlier, but suddenly she didn't wish to say what she wanted here, in the bedroom.

"Go on out to the living room, Booth, and wait for me. I'm going to change into something more comfortable, and I'll meet you out there."

Booth's eyes raked over her body, just once, and then met hers. "Something more comfortable…like…an old t-shirt? Or …something more…_comfortable_?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at his innuendo, and just turned her back to him. Booth just laughed and left her room for the living room.

Brennan waited the sufficient time needed for him to be back to the living room before she walked to her closet. Opening the door and stepping inside, she examined the way his suits now hung next to her things. This was most definitely new. But 95 % of the space was still dominated by her things, and so for now, it felt right, and as it should be.

She couldn't resist letting her fingers run over the sleeve of one of his jackets. It was hanging right next to one of her dresses, and she let her fingers rub between the two, feeling the cool cotton of her shirtdress contrasting with the sharper fabric of his crisp jacket. She didn't quite have the words to describe how it felt, and she almost felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment. This is how it would feel to have a hand stuck between them when they were sitting near one another. Her cooler fabric against his rougher fabric. And something, some friction or tension, caught in between.

Dropping her hand quickly, she exited the closet, moving toward her dresser to change her clothes.

**--b&b--**

Booth noticed a slight chill in her living room, and he opened up the blanket he found along the back of her couch. He laid one half on the couch and let the other half remain over the back before he sat down. He heard her coming back to the living room, and he smiled at her appearance. "Ah, I see. So, comfortable it is."

Brennan looked down to the clothes he'd loaned her on Thursday and shrugged.

"What's in your hand?" he asked, motioning toward the paper clutched in her fingers.

"As I said before" she began, making her way fully into the room to stand in front of him, "I did some thinking today, and I came to a couple of conclusions. And I would like to share them with you."

Booth nodded and patted the couch beside him. "Okay, I'm listening. Have a seat."

"No" Brennan shook her head. "I would prefer to stand." Pulling up the paper in front of her, she looked at it, and then him. "Booth, it has come to my attention that perhaps you could use a few compliments."

Booth chuckled. 'Um…what?"

"I said, it has come to my attention that you could use a few compliments--"

"I heard what you said, Bones" he held up a hand. "Where's this coming from?"

"From you, Booth" she clarified. "From this morning. You said you don't feel like you are good enough, and so, I have compiled a list of things I feel will raise your self esteem."

"My… Bones!" he stood up and tilted his head to the side. "Self esteem, Bones? You don't even believe in that crap!"

"Agreed" she nodded and stepped back an inch or two. "However, there have been times in which I was feeling less than completely competent, but you managed to compliment me, and I would just like to…return the favor."

Everything in Booth's nature wanted to ignore her, kiss her, do anything else but have her list off his good qualities. Seriously…_was_ she serious? "Are you serious, Bones?"

"Quite"

Booth sighed and rubbed a palm against the back of his neck. "Okay, okay…fine" he moved back to the couch, and laid down on it, crossing his ankles at one end. "Go ahead, Dr. Sweets, let's have a feel goodery."

She raised one eyebrow at him. "Very funny"

Booth chuckled and looked at her. "Okay, okay…go ahead" he motioned to her with a sincere smile, "But can't you at least be sitting near me when you do this?"

"No, Booth, like I said, I would--"

"—Prefer to stand. I get it."

Their eyes met and held, and they both felt a bit nervous. "Go ahead, Bones" he whispered, closing his eyes to listen.

Brennan cleared her throat and looked at her list. "You said this morning that you feel that you aren't good enough, and I have compiled a list of ways in which you are quite above average."

Booth felt his lips tip up in a slight smile in spite of himself, imagining her sitting at her desk, thinking of him like that.

"The first category is 'professional', Booth." Brennan licked her lips and wished she'd brought a glass of water, "You are more than competent as an FBI Agent, a Special Agent, actually. That is quite rare, and therefore proves you are not average in your place of employment. Also, I should admit that if you weren't the best in your field, I would never have wanted to work with you, so…there is also that."

Booth cracked open one eye and smirked. Leave it to her to compliment herself while complimenting him, and thinking it was a compliment to him to include him in the way she was complimenting herself. Man, he really, really loved her.

"Personal Hygiene" she continued, and he snorted.

Brennan looked up from her paper and blinked, and he realized she was totally serious.

"Sorry" he lied. "I sneezed"

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't comment, and instead looked down to her paper. "Quite well dressed, very good taste in clothing and hairstyles. Almost always clean shaven, which is very desirable. Always smells considerably above average, even after exercising"

Booth watched as she blushed a bit at that. He also noticed that during the course of her speech, she'd walked over toward him. He could now hook his hand around the back of her knee. He did so, and she toppled forward a bit.

"Booth!"

"Sorry" he lied again "I sneezed"

She huffed, but smiled. "You aren't taking this seriously."

"Oh yes, I am, Bones. I really am."

And he was too…because damned if compliments from Bones didn't make him feel about 100 feet tall and just about indestructible. "I just wish you weren't so far away." He tugged again on both her knees this time and brought her down to lie on top of him.

"I'm not done with my list yet" she asserted, pulling it up between them.

Booth settled onto his back and let one hand rest behind his head while the other one settled onto her back. She pressed the paper against his chest and leaned up slightly onto her elbows, enough to bring a little pressure over his ribs, but not enough for pain. "Go ahead, finish your list, Bones."

"Okay, next category…sexual organ."

"What?" Booth's breath whooshed from his body and he tried to sit up only to lose his balance and fall back against the couch.

"Booth…don't be surprised. It's a logical area for comparison. You will be glad to know that you rank high, very high and above average in both size and…durability."

"Durability?" he croaked, trying to grab for her paper. "Let me see that thing."

"No" she wiggled over him, keeping her paper back, causing him to become quite…durable.

"It says _durable_ on your list?" he challenged, and she flushed.

"Well, I might be improvising a bit, but…the general idea is there."

Booth groaned and leaned up to capture her lips with his. He pulled back and then kissed her again. "Put away the list, Bones…come on, now."

"What? No…" she tried to lean back, but his hands came around her back, and he just kissed her again. "I'm trying to improve your self esteem to the point that you feel you are worthy of my time."

He paused and looked at her.

"Okay" she tilted her head to the side. "I didn't mean worthy of my time, I just meant…good enough. My equal." A frown crossed her lips, "Although, not academically, of course, but…" she scoffed. "There are so few…" she was cut off by his lips again.

"I get it, Bones" his lips were almost harsh against hers, but then softened. "Thank you…"

He let his head rest back down on the couch and he slid her hair behind her ears, really taking in what she'd done for him. "Thank you, Bones."

And suddenly, it did feel like enough. He was good enough for her; she was good enough for him. Or maybe neither of them were, but…they were in it together, which was the point. He kissed her again, pleased when she let her hands fall to his chest, the paper falling to the floor near him.

"I'm a good kisser, Bones" he whispered against her lips, "Is that on the list?"

"No, it wasn't" she admitted honestly, "I didn't think of it."

"Tsk tsk" he shook his head, "I'll just have to make sure you don't forget that."

She smiled against his lips and tried to move her hands down to his shirt to pull it up. But he just stopped her again. "No, no, Bones. I'm just going to kiss you for awhile. Really make sure you know."

"Booth" she whined slightly, and he just laughed.

"Patience, Bones…" he crooned before capturing her mouth with his.

They kissed lightly for a few moments and Brennan let herself enter the moment with him. It was slower than her normal taste, but she couldn't deny there was some appeal to this whole thing. "Patient was on my list" she told him, "Under 'interpersonal skills', Booth".

He laughed against her mouth and then let his lips caress her throat lightly before returning to nip at the side of her mouth.

"Are we done kissing now?" she asked, trying to coax him into further action.

"Oh, no, Bones" he chuckled, and she felt it rumble from his chest to hers. "We're just getting started. We're going to kiss until we feel like our heads are going to explode."

"What's the point?" she asked.

"The point, Bones…is the _anticipation_…"

He didn't wait for her response, but just kissed her again.

This went on for long, long moments as their kissing increased and subsequently decreased in pressure and speed and friction. Brennan managed to wiggle enough to let the hem of the shirt she was wearing ride up against her stomach, and when Booth's hands made a pass along her waist, they encountered bare skin.

They both groaned at that, and Brennan pulled back. "While scientifically impossible, I believe we have reached the metaphoric 'exploding head' moment."

She snugged her hips against his and Booth groaned. He cupped her hips and held them still, "Only one head explosion, please"

Brennan laughed at his innuendo and then kissed his throat. He groaned again and let his hands slide over her waist to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up toward her shoulders.

Brennan did her part and sat up on Booth's waist, lifting her arms to help him lift the shirt over her head. When it was tossed completely off, she shook her hair loose and went to settle back down on his body, but Booth held her off with two hands on her ribs. "Hold on, Bones…let me look at you."

"Booth…" she complained. "More patience?"

He laughed and let his palms only slide to cup the undersides of her breasts. "Come on, Bones…for me? Please?"

Her eyes narrowed, but she relented, shrugging a shoulder. "Okay."

He grinned. "I promise it will be worth it."

Brennan shivered as his slightly calloused hands rubbed over her ribs. Her nipples tightened in the slightly cooler air and caught Booth's attention. They tightened even further in disappointment when he didn't take them between his fingers but instead kept up his light touches just below.

"You're so beautiful, Bones. I know I've said this before, but you're so perfect for me. I just…"

He tilted his head back against the arm of the couch and looked at it for a moment, before looking back at her body. One more look at the couch, and then her again, and he pressed his hands to her waist. "Scoot up, Bones."

She did as she was told, but not without some resistance. "What is this, Booth?"

He stayed where he was, on his back, but situated her chest over his face, encouraging her to clasp her hands over the side of the couch, her knees even with his waist. She shivered once again, and he knew she was excited.

But still he didn't touch her breasts, just looked at them and admired her beauty.

"Booth" she rasped, and he chuckled slightly, rewarding her with just the tip of one finger swirling around one nearly completely puckered areole.

"Patience" he mocked again. "You can do it."

For several moments, he just examined her, this his area of expertise. She could have skeletons all she wanted. He wanted flesh and blood and Bones. His own play on words make him chuckle, and she groaned.

"Get on with it, Booth"

He laughed again and rewarded her by opening his mouth to her skin. Pressing open mouthed kisses along her stomach and chest, carefully avoiding her most sensitive areas, he enjoyed the way she squirmed and clenched the couch with her fingers.

Letting his open mouth skim over her breasts, he didn't use any suction, just warmth. But she still gasped and tried to press down to his mouth, her beautiful weight a gift offered to him. He resisted, for now, and only slid his mouth against her again and again, until she could hardly bear it.

Her knees were beginning to press against his waist, and he recognized the sensation. Usually it was reserved for her most intimate moments, the special moments where she lost control and was about to reach an orgasm. Her legs, thighs, knees, all of it would clamp to him and he'd know she was close.

Did that mean…

"Bones?" he asked, tilting back his neck, his chin inadvertently brushing the underside of one breast.

She groaned at the feel of this rough face against her oh so sensitive skin, "What?"she panted.

"Have you ever…" he looked back down to her breasts, so sweet, so pale, so perfect. "Have you ever come like this?"

He could feel surge of pride and self consciousness in his cheeks, "Just…like this?"

She knew what he meant, "No" she muffled into her arm, clutching the arm the couch even tighter, "But I've always wanted to."

"So…not even…on your own?"

He had to know…he had to know if he could even try this.

"No…" she admitted on a sigh, "I've tried, but, I'm not able to exactly…"

"Not able to what?" he asked, surprised that she'd trailed off.

When she didn't answer, he considered for a moment, and then smiled, enjoying the flush of pink across her chest. "Not able to do this?"

And with a smile on his face, he leaned up just the tiniest bit and wrapped his lips against her nipple for the first time that evening, applying a light suction to her incredibly eager skin.

"Noooooooooooo" she answered, "I mean…yes. Oh, I mean…no I can't do that, but Yes, oh yes, please don't stop."

He chuckled, but didn't break contact or pressure, and the sensation was so intense, that Brennan gasped, her hips freezing in the air. "Oh my" she whimpered. "Please don't stop, Booth…"

He wasn't about to stop. Not now, not ever. "Don't worry, baby" he soothed, even as he let his cheek rub against her on his way to her other breast before capturing its crest, "I won't stop. Not until you've come."

She wanted let her lower body fall against his and instead pushed up with her arms, allowing her to watch what he was doing. The sight was so erotic, and knowing that orgasm was the goal made Brennan want to achieve it even more. Usually that kind of pressure to come made her uneasy. She never liked meeting anyone's expectations but her own, but oh… "Oh, _yes_…just like that…"

It was almost too much, and she needed just a bit more pressure. "Wait…please stop. Just a minute."

Booth, confused, pulled back and looked at her from below. "Bones? What's the matter?"

She shook her head and leaned back a bit, "Nothing's the matter, I just…" She crushed her lips against his, and pressed her bare breasts against his chest, the friction between her damp skin and his rougher shirt exactly what she needed. She'd fantasized about this, her naked against his clothed skin, but it was nothing compared to the reality of this moment.

He let her writhe above him, enjoying the cup of her hips against his, and the way she was out of control. She moaned and pressed harder, rubbing, grinding her upper body against his.

Then, with a shuddering inhale, she pulled back. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she leaned back over him to her original position. "Okay…please continue."

Booth was pulling in deep breaths of his own, trying to concentrate on what she wanted, what she needed. He could easily pull her down to him again, strip off her clothes and make her very, very happy, but…he also wanted to give her this.

"Booth?" she was saying, and he shook his head.

"it's okay" he whispered. "You can do it."

Brennan groaned when she realized he was staring at her, planning to start over. She didn't think she had it in her to let him go back to gentle.

But in the end…his patience was just what she needed, and the slightest brush of his thumbs against her nipples, she trembled. "Oh, Booth."

He smiled and kissed the center of her chest, letting his thumbs brush over again and again, building her back up.

She set a rhythm, grinding her lower body down into air, careful to let him control where he touched her, wanting as much as he did for him to make her come this way. In a way no one ever had. "Please, Booth."

He nodded against her skin, and then cupped her breast, sliding over toward it before gently pulling it into his mouth, as much as he could, and sucking hard.

She gasped, and at the first rasp of his tongue against the peak, she reached her ultimate one, her words a mumbled jarble of praise and curses and "Booth, oh yes, Booth"s.

He let her settle back against him, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, sure they must be tired from holding up her upper body for so long.

She welcomed his care for a moment, enjoying the flat rest of her chest against his, her breathing coming back to normal.

The enormity of what happened caught her off guard, and she froze, suddenly feeling a bit insecure.

Booth noticed and continued his gentle rubbing against her arms and back. "Do that to me, Bones?"

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him, her eyes glazed with pleasure and confusion, and he couldn't help but kiss her, enjoying the way her lips were plump and swollen from his. He could almost taste the sound of his name on her lips, "Make me come, Bones…in a way no one ever has. Do that for me, too."

It was the exact thing to say, and if she'd been thinking, she would have made a mental note to put that on her list too. But instead, she stood up beside him and took off the rest of her clothes, enjoying his sharp gasp of approval.

Looking down at him, eager for her against her couch was something new, and exciting. Emboldened by her recent cause of orgasm, a feat most women only dreamed of, she pulled Booth's clothes off of him too, running her hands up and down his body.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, baby" he groaned, his hands fisting at his sides.

"Patience" she mocked, and he shook his head.

"That's easy for you to say" he grumbled, but smiled.

She laughed, but then took pity on him, running her hands down his waist to cup his length, the head already slick and ready for her.

"Okay, Bones…seriously?" he gasped, arching into her hand. "You better think of something fast, because I don't…" he paused on a whimper when she straddled him, facing away from him.

"Can you scoot back a bit?" she asked. "So your head and shoulders are elevated against the arm of the couch?"

Booth pressed down with his elbows and shoved back, doing as she asked.

"Very good, Booth" she praised, running her fingers up the underside of his cock, enjoying the way it tightened even further and straighter against the clean lines of his stomach. "I think this position will work."

Brennan held him at the base and then let her legs come out from under her, sliding down his body until she could line him up to her entrance.

It took a little bit of finagling, but she managed to get comfortable while sliding him inside of her. Finding the right position, she let her back fall onto his chest and she squeezed him with her internal muscles.

From this position, Booth could see down the lengths of both of their bodies to where they were joined. It didn't allow for very deep of a penetration, but hell, was the sight the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. There was just one thing he needed to know. "Have you ever done this before?"

She shook her head, her hair slightly rubbing against his chest and shoulders. "No" she answered with another squeeze below. "No I haven't. Just for you…I've always wanted to try it though."

Booth groaned and grew harder, if possible. He cupped her hips and moved her, just an inch or two each way, but with the way she was tightening around him and with the image of her whole body, the way he could see it from an angle he'd never seen before, combined with knowing this was just for them was enough to make him almost crazy with want. He slid the fingers of one hand over her stomach, down to her core, but she pushed his hand away,

"No, Booth…just for you…"

"But…" he disagreed, kissing the side of her neck, "I want…"

"No" she insisted, moving his hand back to her hip and twining her fingers there. She moved her other hand to his and with that shift in her weight, she was able to move a bit more, using his strength as a lift and support. "I want…I already had mine, and that's the one I want for tonight."

She wanted that one to be special, she meant, and he knew what she meant.

So he just clenched his jaw and held on, loving everything about this moment, but oh… sweet Bones… "I don't have any more patience, Bones."

"That's okay" she cried, "Go for it, Booth."

They both froze in order to maintain his penetration inside of her. The sensation of such a shallow release was unlike any she'd ever experienced, and it took her breath away as she let Booth take his orgasm.

Booth, meanwhile, was straining beneath her, his chest and arms tightening with every clasp of her body to his.

Silently they both steadied their breathing. Eventually, Booth slid from her and tucked her to him, turning her body to lie on top of him. They kissed for a few moments, and he pulled the rest of the blanket down over top of them.

"I have a bed, you know" she mumbled against his chest, and he chuckled.

Or tried to at least. It was more like a wheeze, "Yeah, sure…if I could just feel my legs…"

She smiled against his chest, and Booth liked the feel of it.

"Tell you what, Bones. Let's just stay here for awhile, sound good?"

Her arms settled to his side and she snuggled deeper against him, "Sounds good" she yawned, her skin sweet against his.

Booth reached behind him and turned off the lamp on the table, but before he did, his gaze caught on the list, now on the ground. His heart grew as he realized she'd written it. She'd _written_...for _him_. It was a lot to think about, and he didn't want to make the moment too heavy. Instead, he just turned off the light, and soon they were both asleep.

**--b&b—**

**Well, thoughts?**

**They are only a click away! (see below review button for details haha)**


	2. Day Two: Monday

**have gotten a few messages that this chapter won't populate, so I am trying to post it again, to see if it will work for people, and they can read it. I can read it when i'm logged in, but...that just might be my account. I don't think there was anything in here that was against the rules. It's the tamest chappie I think! :)**

**Have I told you I'm addicted to adrenaline? It's true. I always tell myself I'm going to stockpile these chapters and then just post them, but I just never get around to the stockpiling part. So then, I make all these big dealio promises about posting every day, with no chapters to back them up. AH! I am dumb!**

**But…ooooh, I love the rush of writing like a crazy person and posting right before midnight. Typing all day after work after thinking about it. So happy when it works out the way I want it to on the first try.**

**I'm not proud of it, but…what can I do, right? Keep going, that's what. Here's hoping I can write more over the weekend.**

**Meanwhile, enough about me. I currently have Booth naked on the couch. And okay, okay…Brennan ALSO naked on the couch, but still….mmmm, Booth!**

**--b&b--**

**Monday**

**7:30 AM**

Booth stirred awake and rubbed his face, swallowing against the cooler air in the room. He cracked open one eye and looked down to see his partner was still sprawled over him. They'd managed to sleep through the whole night, _although_, he thought with a smile, _they'd kind of earned it_.

He opened his other eye and looked over their bodies toward the floor, trying to determine if there was a way to get off of the couch without disturbing her or the coffee table only a foot or so away. And then his eyes caught on the paper near the foot of the table. Her list.

Booth bit his bottom lip and tried to lean his upper body off of the couch, reaching with one arm toward the paper. Grunting softly, and then sucking in a breath, peering up toward Brennan, he paused, making sure she didn't wake up. But she just pulled in a breath and turned her face, and he was good to go.

He caught the paper between his fingers and then used his upper body strength to pull himself back up to the couch, carefully retucking the blanket around his sleeping partner. Settling his head against the arm of the couch, he rested one arm under his neck and the other one in front of him, holding up the paper for him to read.

And there it was, across the top, in her scientific but feminine scrawl.

**Booth**

There was a line underneath it , and then, like she'd said, the first category was 'Professional'

He skimmed over that part, imagining her the night before reading it out loud to her. Pausing to watch her sleep for a moment, he wondered how she had become so intuitive toward him.

_She didn't_, a voice spoke up, _she's not that way, and you know it._

That was the thing. He was the intuitive one, and they both knew that couldn't be taught. She studied and examined, and he had his gut. So it had to be something else.

Ah, that was it! It wasn't something else…it was exactly her way. She'd studied him enough to know him.

Huh.

Booth let his arm come around from behind his head and rest slightly against her shoulders, cocooning her in his warmth and strength. He let his eyes skim down the page, pausing again and blushing at the section titled 'sexual organ'. Bones sure as hell never pulled punches. He didn't see 'durable' on the list, and that made him chuckle. His laugh caused her to shift slightly and groan, and he hoped she would just stay asleep in the morning light.

Booth knew they'd have to get up and go to work soon, but he wanted to stay like this for just a few moments longer. His eyes skimmed further down the page, to the part she'd barely mentioned, 'interpersonal skills'.

That section was actually the longest, and Booth read over what she'd written. She had written patient, and kind, and also 'a good leader', which seemed crazy to him, because she'd never seen him lead any team that he knew of.

"Booth?" her muffled voice broke through his concentration, and he looked up, hoping she wouldn't be mad he was reading the list.

"Uh, hey…" he tried for an early morning smile. She returned it, almost shyly, but he kind of liked that, in the morning at least.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he tilted his own head to the side. "How'd you sleep?

"Very well, but this couldn't possibly have been good for your back" she chided, trying to move off of him.

"Hold on" he wrapped his arms around her tighter, "I'll be fine. I'll take a couple of Tylenol before we leave, and I'm sure it will be fine. Plus…" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It was worth it."

She smiled against his chest. "Reading something interesting?"

He laughed, "Kind of. Dull subject matter, though."

"Oh, really?" she tried to sit up and grab for the list, but he held it out of her reach and held her to him with an arm wrapped around her waist, laughing at her attempts.

"Give up, Bones…it's too early."

She stopped wiggling and settled back against his chest, resting her chin there to look at him. "I was trying to be nice with the list."

He tapped her nose. "It was very nice. I should do a list about you, too."

Her eyes lit up, "What would be on it?"

"Hmmm…" he considered, "I'd have to start out with "excellent list maker", followed by, "good blanket" followed by…hey!" he complained when she pinched his stomach and stood up off of him and the couch, smiling.

"That's it?" she challenged with an early morning grin he wanted to wipe off her face, "Those are the things you'd put on your list?"

His eyes trailed over her naked body from head to toe, "Okay…maybe not just those things."

"I didn't think so" she grinned and turned around, heading back for her bedroom, "Make some coffee. You are above average at that as well."

Booth grunted as he sat up and looked at the list. And sure enough, it was there, at the bottom, "Good at coffee".

He didn't have to be a genius to know what that meant.

**--b&b--**

After they both grabbed quick showers and coffee, they drove over to the lab. Booth had gotten a tip on a case and needed to get to it after she grabbed her equipment.

"So, Bones…" Booth was saying as they walked side by side through the sliding doors to the lab, "What do you think about maybe…"

"Ah, there he is!"

Booth and Brennan both paused as Angela squealed and ran up to Booth, squeezing his cheeks before slapping him lightly on the butt, "I always knew you had it in you, tiger!"

Booth froze, and then turned toward Brennan, a slight rise to his eyebrow. Brennan swallowed and then looked between Angela and Booth for a moment. "I…um…Booth, could I see you in my office, please?"

He slowly nodded and then forced a smile toward Angela as he followed his partner toward her office.

"Okay…so…what the hell was that?" he jerked his thumb toward the lab as soon as they were inside her office and Brennan had shut the door.

"I'm sorry" she began, standing in front of him. "But I sort of told Angela we were sleeping together."

Booth's eyes widened and he nodded again slowly, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek. His ran his hand down his tie, and then shoved both his hands into his pockets, rocking forward on his toes before settling back against his heels.

"I'm sorry…you're angry" Brennan observed.

"No, no…" Booth shook his head. "I'm not angry. I promise. I'm not. I'm just…shocked."

Brennan nodded and walked over to her couch, sitting down with an uncharacteristic flop. Booth just eyed her for a moment.

"When, exactly, did you tell her, and…" he swallowed, blinking rapidly a couple of times, "And why exactly?"

Brennan stood up and began pacing, "On Friday. But I can hardly be held responsible for my actions, Booth. After all, you'd sent me those flowers, and…they were beautiful. Angela was talking about something, and…then I just said it. I didn't mean to, but…"

"Right, right" Booth nodded, still trying to get his mind around the idea. "Okay, so…she knows."

"Correct" Brennan agreed, "Let's proceed rationally."

"Rationally" Booth repeated, and took a seat on the couch for himself, unbuttoning his cuffs. "It's hot in here. Doesn't it feel hot to you?"

"No, it doesn't Booth. That's probably just your internal body temperature rising in response to your reaction to…"

"I get it, Bones" he tugged at his collar and huffed. "I mean…okay, so you told Angela, no big deal. She's your friend, girl talk, I get it, but…why didn't you tell me you'd told her? Did you really think I'd be mad?"

"I honestly forgot, Booth" she shrugged a shoulder. "It happened on Friday, here during the day. And that night…well…"

Booth groaned and pressed his hand to his face, rubbing the side. "Can we just forget about that night, please?"

"It's not really possible to control memories, Booth. If so, a lot of people would choose only…" Brennan trailed off when Booth looked at her. "Okay, yes, we can stop talking about it."

"_Thank you_" he stood up and faced her. "Well, let's just…talk to Angela and ask her not to say anything for now. Is that…okay?"

Brennan nodded and concentrated on his chest, "Yes, I think that's okay."

Booth pulled in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, so…you want to ask her to come in here?"

She didn't answer, but just walked to the door. But when she opened it, Angela was already standing there, a sheepish grin on her face. "You don't have to tell me anything, I heard it all. I promise…" she smiled and motioned as if to lock her lips and toss the key. Turning on her heel with a flip of her hair, she practically skipped back to the forensics table.

Brennan just turned to Booth with an unsure look. He felt about the same, but just shrugged a shoulder. "Well, I guess it is what it is. Ready to go check out a dead body?"

Spurred into action, Brennan walked over to get her forensics bag, "Ready."

"Awesome" Booth pressed his hand against her back as they left her office for the real world.

**--b&b--**

Once they arrived, Brennan quickly made her way over to where the remains were while Booth walked over to the techs who were already taking notes near the scene. "Whatcha got?"

Geier looked up, "Got a call early this morning. Apparently a local homeless shelter said one of their people was missing."

Booth considered this and pulled out his small notebook, "One of their employees, you mean?"

"No, sir, that's not what they said. They meant…"

"One of their…residents?"

"I guess" Geier nodded, "I didn't know they had residents, you know…people who…"

"Regulars" Booth shrugged and pulled in a deep breath. "It's possible. How do we know it's this guy?" he motioned with his head to where Brennan was on her knees near the body, gently examining for identification purposes. He looked over to her, and she looked up toward him, and their eyes met. For a moment , they smiled.

"Um…we're not?" Geier cleared his throat, looking between Booth and Brennan, and then repeating his actions. "What's the matter with you and Dr. Brennan?"

Booth reared his head back with suspicion, "What's that supposed to mean? And nothing?"

"Well, it's just…you're smiling at each other. You don't ever do that."

Booth frowned and huffed. "What? That's crazy? She's my partner, of course I smile at her. I smile at her all the time!" he walked over to where she was kneeling and pulled her up. "Bones!" he hissed. "The techie thinks it's weird that we smiled at each other. That's not weird, right? I mean, come on…we smile at each other?"

"Not weird at all, Booth" Brennan agreed, pulling off her latex gloves, "And I'm quite convinced that this set of remains belongs to the person in question.

Booth looked down to the body and felt a surge of nausea at the loss. "Good work, Bones" he nodded.

"Thank you" she nodded as well, and their eyes met.

A slow smile covered both of their mouths, and lasted for a moment or two. Then, as if realizing it, they both froze and looked around. Each other member of the FBI team quickly scattered to get back to what they'd been doing previously, and Booth's smile became forced as he bent over to pick up Brennan's evidence bag, "Come one, Bones…let's get you back to the lab." He motioned with his hand in the air. "Alright boys, you know what to do! Load it up for the Jeffersonian!"

"Carefully" Brennan added. "We don't want any of the remai--"

"Remains to be compromised" Booth shoved her slightly toward the SUV, "They get it, Bones."

She frowned and got into the passenger side, "I hate having my remains compromised." She reminded him as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"I know you do" he started the engine and put the SUV in reverse. "I know you do, Bones."

The ride to the Jeffersonian was quiet, and when they arrived, Booth surprised Brennan by pulling up the doorway, and not parking. "You're not coming in?"

Booth stared out the windshield for a moment before looking at her, "Nah, Bones…I um…I think I'd better go back to the Hoover building. I'm going to…I'm gonna talk to Cullen."

"Oh" Brennan nodded, and then paused. "Oh."

"Yeah" Booth met her eyes and bit his bottom lip, his expression unreadable. "Sound okay to you?"

Brennan didn't answer for a moment, but then she nodded, and looked away, smoothing her fingers against the dashboard and glove compartment. "Maybe I should be there too. I mean, it is…"

"No, that's…that's okay, Bones. I think I should do this myself. As…" he wanted to say 'as the man', but he didn't think that would go over so well, "As the FBI agent, I think it's best if I broach the subject first. If he has any questions, then we can talk to him together."

Brennan met his eyes, her hand now on the door handle. "Are you just telling him because I told Angela? Are you wanting to make it even?"

"Even?" Booth scoffed. "No, that's not why, Bones. I just think that…I don't know, it seems like maybe people are noticing, and remember Caroline…"

Brennan's eyebrows rose, and conceded that with a nod, "True, but I thought you said Caroline wouldn't tell."

"Well…" Booth tugged at his tie and tightened his fingers against the steering wheel, "Today, she doesn't need any favors, but… you know how she is, if she does. Best to unarm her, you know?"

"Alright, Booth. I trust you." Brennan said simply and then got out of the SUV without another word.

Booth sat where he was and watched her enter the building. And he sat there for a few more moments as well…just thinking.

**--b&b—**

"Agent Booth" Cullen motioned with his hand, "Come in, close the door. What can I do for you?"

"Well sir" Booth made his way to the chair across the desk from his boss, but stood behind it, "There's something I wanted to mention to you."

Cullen eyed him for a moment, then motioned to the chair. "Sit."

Booth did as he was told and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "You see, the thing is…" He sighed and stood up, walking toward the window.

Booth pressed his hand up against the glass, and then turned toward his boss.

Cullen raised his hand, "How about you never tell me, and I'll never know?"

Wondering if that still counted as not being truthful, Booth considered it. But…Cullen was the boss. "Okay, sure."

Cullen nodded and moved his attention to a stack of files on his desk. "Close the door on your way out, Booth."

And he did.

**--b&b--**

**7:30 PM**

Brennan looked out the diner window, although nothing had changed. Sighing a bit, she ate the last bite of her salad, and then looked over to Booth. He was swirling his last fry in ketchup before he tossed it into his mouth. They'd been apart since earlier at the lab, and had agreed to meet at the diner for supper. But once they'd gotten there, it had been awkward, to say the least. They'd ordered the same thing as always. Burger and fries for him, salad (and one of his fries) for her. But…something was just…off. The fact that they _both_ knew it was a plus, but still…this was the _diner_, and this was…

"What's wrong with us, Bones? Why aren't we talking to each other?"

"I don't know." She answered, "We used to spend hours talking, before we were having…"

"_Don't say intercourse_" he warned, leaning close. His words were threatening, but his lips curled up in a smile, and in that moment, it felt right. All of it.

Brennan matched his pose, smiling back at him, "You don't think it's possible that we spent all that time before, talking, because we weren't having…"

Booth growled, and pointed his finger, tilting his head in warning and Brennan laughed.

"No way, Bones. Not possible" he leaned back and rested his arm against the back of the chair next to him. "I mean…_come on_…" he scoffed, "We're not that shallow. Right? Please…"

But they just stared at one another for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, Bones" Booth clapped his hands once, then rubbed them together, "We can do this. We just need to think of something to talk about! What would we normally talk about at the diner?"

Brennan looked around her and shrugged, "I don't know, pie?"

"No" Booth shook his head. "I _eat_ pie. There's a difference."

"_Sometimes_ you talk about it" She shrugged, knowing she was right.

"I don't _talk_ about pie, Bones" His voice grew louder, and a couple of patrons looked their way. Booth forced a smile and waved.

"You're _talking _about _pie_…now" Brennan leaned forward with her rebuttal.

"Why…" Booth huffed and tilted his head to the side. "Why are _we _talking about pie?"

"Maybe because you really want to be talking about something else." Her bright eyes were clear and there was no missing her meaning.

"Like what?" Booth growled and leaned in again.

Brennan wondered if he was actually going to say sex in public.

His fingertips tapped against the table, and his mouth opened. "Like…"

"Here's your pie, Agent Booth" the waitress interrupted and slid a slice of chocolate cream pie between them.

Booth pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he sat back in his chair. He picked up his fork and saluted the waitress. "Thanks."

Barely holding back a big grin, he wedged off a bite of pie and shoved it into his mouth, moaning for effect.

Brennan just laughed at him and quick as a wink took a bite for herself.

"Hey!" Booth muffled through cream and crust, "You don't like pie!"

"I never said that" Brennan shook her head, "This IS good" she looked down and reached out with her fork.

Booth tucked his fingertip to the side of his plate and smoothly slid it toward him, and out of her reach, "No, no, no…Bones…_you said_…'I don't like pie', and _I said_ you didn't like _baked_ pie, and then _you said_ 'I don't like my fruit cooked', and then…"

He trailed off as their eyes met.

Brennan bit her bottom lip and set her fork down on the table. "That was a long time ago" she said quietly.

Yeah.

_Yeah. _

Booth felt a slight tightening in his chest.

_Hell yeah._

He felt himself nodding, and then smiling. Almost shyly, he tucked his head down a bit, and with just one fingertip, he nudged his pie plate toward the center of the table inch by inch, "Yeah, it was Bones." He answered, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

A slow smile covered her face and she picked up her fork, cutting off another bite of the pie before lifting it to her lips.

Booth leaned back against his chair and looked out the window before looking back at her, a smile of his own on his face.

When she took another bite of the pie, he grabbed his fork and fenced it against hers, teasing her. She just laughed and moved to the other side of the pie.

Booth did it again, and then let her get a bite, taking one for himself with a laugh.

And he was pretty sure that half a piece of pie had never tasted so good.

--b&b--

Once they had left, after she paid the bill this time, they walked to the SUV and got inside. Just as they arrived at her apartment, they got out. They both paused for a moment, and Brennan looked up to the sky, "How about a walk?"

Booth looked up to the stars as well and nodded, "Why not? Could be nice."

There was a bit of an awkward moment at first as they were walking, but then soon, they were in a nice rhythm, casually strolling beside one another on the sidewalk, both quiet, but comfortable. "It's very nice out tonight" she commented.

"Gorgeous" Booth answered, admiring the way her pale skin reflected the moonlight. If she caught his meaning she didn't show it, and instead just began to walk off of the sidewalk to cross the street.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Bones" he chuckled and pulled her back, "Don't you know the rules?"

Her brow furrowed and she was obviously displeased that she didn't know it right away. "What rules?"

He smiled and slid his hand into hers, "You have to take someone's hand when you cross the street."

She looked down to his hand and then twined her fingers with his, enjoying this intimacy. It felt so personal, even though they were out in public. "It's a rule, hmmm?"

"Oh yes" He nodded seriously, then winked as he led them to the other side of the street. "Everyone knows that."

"Everyone is an impossibility, Booth" she laughed, "Some people don't even HAVE streets, so…"

Booth just pulled her up to the curb, then cupped her face and silenced her with a chuckling kiss, their lips smiling against each other even as they pulled apart. "I knew you were going to say that," he murmured, his voice low.

Brennan felt a warmth in her stomach, from his words or his tone, she didn't know. Or maybe it was in his eyes, or the way his thumb was rubbing oh so softly against her hand. She didn't know…and she was okay with not knowing. It was enough to know that it was good, in that moment, whatever it was.

"Come on, let's keep walking" she motioned with her head, and they began again.

"How did it go with Cullen?" she ventured, as they made their way across another street toward a small park.

"Mmmmm…" Booth tilted his head noncommittally, "Hard to say, really."

"What can be hard about it?" she wondered, "What did he say?"

"Well…" Booth sat on a park bench and motioned for her to join him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders when she did. "He didn't actually let me tell him. Sort of a don't ask, don't tell kind of deal."

"So…if he doesn't know, he doesn't have to deal with it?"

Booth sighed. "Pretty much."

"Oh…" Brennan idly fingered the fabric of her sweater and considered this. "Did he seem surprised? Before he told you not to tell him, I mean."

"Um…not so much" Booth clicked his tongue against his teeth, "I'd say not at all."

Brennan turned and met his eyes, surprised. "Why is it that no one seems surprised by it? Were we really that obvious?"

Booth's nostrils flared a bit as he squinted at her and smiled. "What do you mean, Bones? Like, the past week…or…"

"Of course I mean the past week, what did you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He shook his head and then nodded. "nothing at all."

Brennan sat up and peered closer to his face. "You're lying…what did you mean?" Surprised, she watched as a flush crept up his neck. "Booth…what did you mean?"

"Well…" he answered, "I just meant that…I don't know…maybe we've both known how we felt about each other, but were just not telling each other. For…"

"For awhile now, you mean…"

"Right, and so…people already thought we were together, so it's not that big of a surprise, and I guess we're not hiding it?"

Brennan thought about it for a moment and then sat back against the bench, "I suppose there is some logic to that thinking. Although…Angela was surprised."

"So she says" Booth argued, standing up with a chuckle. "I can't believe she slapped me on the ass today."

Brennan laughed and looked up to him. "Maybe I should tell her to back off."

"Ah" Booth's chest puffed out, "Jealous, Bones?" He reached down to grab her hands to pull her up.

"Do you want me to be?" she teased, letting him pull her up, but then backing away from him, laughing when he caught up to her and tugged her to him with an arm around her waist.

"Hell yeah, I do, Bones. I want you to be jealous over me. So jealous you can't see straight. I want you to want me all to yourself." He tugged her closer and laughed. "So what do you say, hmmm?"

She just smiled and leaned toward him, but shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable committing to such an irrational emotion."

Booth growled and stopped them, tipping her back over his arm before capturing her lips in a fierce, possessive kiss that knocked the breath out of both of them.

Just when her nails really dug into his biceps did he pull her back up abruptly. He smiled at her, and then winked. "That's how I feel about you, Bones."

Knowing what he was doing, she just wiped at the corner of her mouth with her pinky finger and then grabbed his hand with her other hand. "Let's go back."

--b&b--

Once they arrived, Brennan put her sweater in her closet, and turned around to see Booth stretching his arms over his head.

"I'm tired too," She admitted. "I think I'm going to take a bath before I go to bed. You?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "I'll probably just catch the very end of the football game"

He turned to walk to the living room, and then spun around on his heel, facing her, "No funny business tonight, Bones."

She just laughed and passed him on the way to the bedroom. "Okay…"

Brennan could hear him settling onto the couch with the remote as she made her way back to her bedroom. Moving straight to the bathroom, she began pulling a bath, emptying some lavender beads into the hot water for soaking and relaxation. As she undressed, she realized it was very relaxing to know that she could be independent in her own home.

"Of course you can" she chided herself as she tested the water with her big toe, "it's _your_ home."

Moving around the bathroom, she lit several candles and then turned off the overhead light, leaving a relaxing and somewhat sensual mood in the bathroom. Gingerly lowering her body into the tub, she hissed at the heat of the water, but then quickly immersed herself down into it before turning on the whirlpool jets. "Ah…"

Brennan pulled in a deep breath of lavender and relaxation and heat and just…sighed. This was so nice…

When she closed her eyes, she could still hear the soft sounds of football coming from the living room, something that would have previously annoyed her, but now she didn't mind much.

The warmth of the bath and the room caused her to drift to sleep almost, and it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she jolted awake with a start, reaching for something to attack with.

"Bones…relax…shhh…I'm sorry I startled you. It's just me…don't worry."

Brennan looked up and blinked at Booth. The room was still dark, except for the candles, and his hair and skin were dark against his crisp white dress shirt, his tie long forgotten, its top two buttons undone.

"Okay, Bones…let's get you out of the tub."

He reached into the water, not minding his shirt sleeves, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up and into his arms.

She felt chilled and hot at the same time, as Booth wrapped her in a towel. He began to rub her dry, but she stepped back. "I can do it. I'm awake"

Booth didn't want to pick a fight, so he just nodded and made his way around the bathroom, blowing out the candles, leaving them in darkness. He pulled off his dress shirt, and then slid it over her head, rolling up the damp sleeves to her elbows before picking her up by her knees.

"Hey…" she shoved at his shoulder. "I can walk."

"Ah, humor me, Bones…what can I say, I'm still evolving. And I need your help."

She couldn't help but smile at that as he laid her on the bed. He walked over to her drawer and opened the top one, pulling out a pair of underwear for her.

Her eyebrows rose as he handed them to her and then began to unbuckle his pants.

"Aren't we going to have sex tonight, Booth?"

His hands stilled and he looked at her, "I mean…um…well, sure, if you want to. But…I didn't want you to think that we had to. You know, every night and…some mornings, and…you know…" he swallowed and then pushed his pants down his legs, climbing into bed beside her in just his boxers. "Besides, you're practically asleep."

His body was tense as he felt her hand up his thigh, "Come on, Bones…don't tease, though. I don't think I could take it."

"Who said I was teasing" she smiled and then took his hands in hers. Slowly sliding them up, under his dress shirt, she brought them to her rear end, encouraging him to cup her there. "Come on, Neanderthal…show me how unevolved you are."

Booth laughed and pressed his face to her neck, pulling in a deep Bones and lavender scented breath. "I don't think so, Bones."

"Please?" she asked, smoothing her own hands toward his waist before reaching behind him to cup his ass and tug him to her.

A part of Booth wanted to see what she would do if he really cut loose, but…he didn't feel right taking advantage of her like that. "Come on, Bones…" he grinned and kissed her, "How about soft and gentle, instead?'

"Mmmmm….that's kind of boring, don't you think?"

Booth nipped at her lips and let his fingertips slide between her legs from behind barely reaching her front, "Does that feel boring?"

Already so relaxed, Brennan didn't have any problem in pressing her body against his hand with abandon.

Booth laughed at her and removed his hand, reaching down to pull off his boxers. She sat up and started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her, "Leave it on" he asked, and her eyes flashed.

But in the end, she did, and laid flat on her back, her fingers rubbing up and down his increasingly sensitive erection,

"So you like pie now" he teased, enjoying the feel of her skin against his own hands as he slid them all the way up his shirt, cupping her breasts under the fabric.

Brennan tossed back her head and spread her legs slightly in invitation, smiling when he settled his hips between hers. She began to work his length in a tighter grip, and he slid one hand down to cup her rear end again, bringing them even closer together. "Just chocolate pie" she moaned as they slid against one another.

Booth chuckled and moved her hands away from him, nudging the head of his penis against her slick welcoming body, "How do you like this, then?" he slid inside her slowly, letting her feel every inch of him along every inch of her.

"The missionary position?" she asked. "That's kind of boring too, don't you think?"

Booth chuckled and began and light rhythm…"Does this feel boring?" he repeated and smiled when a swivel of his hips caused her breath to hitch and her nipples to tighten against his shirt. _HIS_ shirt, baby.

"How about this?" he pumped in twice, very fast, before sliding out so slowly she groaned at the sensation. He repeated it. In. In. Ouuuuuut. In. IN…  
"How's that feel, Bones?" he asked again, "Am I boring you? You be sure to let me know if I am, okay?"

"Shut up, Booth" she closed her eyes and arched her back her legs opening wide , "Just shut up and fuck me."

Booth inhaled a gasp, and then he laughed. Damn…she wasn't even trying and she turned him inside out.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan" he teased, leaning down to kiss right under her ear where he knew she liked it. He began to repeat his quick and out motions, making several short thrusts before one long deep one with the slow pull out.

She was almost in a dream state, conscious of nothing but his controlled thrusting within her. His lips were nibbling in that spot that made her wild, and she couldn't do anything by wrap her legs around his hips, her arms around his shoulders and gasp his name as wave after wave of pleasure soaked her body as surely as her bath had done earlier.

Brennan figured Booth must have orgasmed as well, although she was too spent and sated to notice. Unable to even open her eyes, she sensed him shifting on the bed beside her, probably pulling the covers over them.

If anyone had asked, she wouldn't have been able to tell if the light had been on, but then it was darker in the room, and she guessed he had turned off the lamp by his side of the bed.

_His side of the bed._

Something about that niggled in her mind, but then she was too tired to think.

And so she didn't anymore.

Booth smiled to himself as he settled beside her, enjoying the deep pull of her breathing. It was an easy rhythm he could get used to. And he wasn't sure if he was biologically wired to sync up to her, or if it was just from years of being by her side, but somehow, he breathed easier when she was around and relaxed. Smoothing her damp hair away from her face, he settled beside her, watching her until he too fell asleep.

**--b&b—**

**Okay, so I know today wasn't as sexy as yesterday, but…give me a break.**

**Give BOOTH a break, hahahaha!**

**More tomorrow**.


	3. Day Three: Tuesday

**I guess there were some issues on the site with chapters not being able to be read from the story alerts and links. And I know I reposted "Monday" as a chapter two, and then it also posted as a "chapter three" and sent out that memo on the story alerts. So, I'm not sure what you've read and what you haven't read. But this is chapter three, Tuesday. If you haven't read chapter two, Monday, you should read it. It's about pie and other things, but you'll know if you've read it or not.**

**This one…not about pie…but I hope you like it. This one also has some rough language, so…**

**I'm not trying to offend, just trying to keep Booth as real as possible (she says humbly).**

**--b&b--**

**3:42 AM**

"Get DOWN!"

Brennan sat up in bed with a rush, her eyes wide. At first, she had no idea what was happening. She laid back down on her pillow for a few moments, wondering if she'd imagined something.

"No…no…" Booth groaned beside her and hissed a couple of times, "get down…get DOWN!"

"Booth" she whispered, but he didn't hear her. She didn't know what to do. Should she let him process this in sleep, working out his memory through his subconscious, or should she wake him up?

He moaned, and his forehead was creased in what looked like actual physical pain. And Brennan didn't care if he subconsciously needed to work something out, she didn't want to see him in pain like this.

"Booth…" she whispered again, not wanting to startle him. "Booth…" she pressed a hand against his shoulder, surprised at the clammy and warm sheen to his skin. Then all of a sudden she was flipped, and under him.

"Where were you hit?" His frantic hands moved over her body, his voice anxious. "Where?" he begged.

"Booth" she placed a hand on his arm and tried not to wince at the weight of him pressing against her awkwardly.

"Tell me, and I'll fix it" he rasped, his face still a mask of pain, his hands rough against her skin.

"Booth…Booth, stop" she spoke as gently as she could.

His hand stopped on hip, and his eyes opened. "Bones?" he heaved, his chest rising and falling.

"You were having a nightmare" she whispered, mesmerized by the way he was sucking in air. His eyes were intense as he stared straight ahead to the headboard, trying to reconcile this with his nightmare. He rested his weight on his elbows, keeping his legs on the outsides of hers. His breath becoming more regular, he let his head fall between his shoulders, and his back and arms gleamed with a light sheen of perspiration.

Brennan tried not to whimper but failed when his hair brushed against the side of her neck. Booth's head reared back then, and he inhaled a sharp breath. This was intense. Brennan examined his face, then without thinking, reached up to cup his cheek. "You were having a nightmare" she repeated, and his eyes closed.

"Yeah" he swallowed, then tilted his neck, encouraging her hand to move down to cup his shoulder.

"Was it bad?" she asked, and he let out a breath.

"Yes, but…" his eyes opened then, and she could see that he was thankful to be with her, right at that moment. "Oh, Bones" he pulled back a bit. "I'm crushing you. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" he lowered his eyes, and his brow furrowed in pain again.

She shook her head. "It's okay." She reassured him and let both of her hands caress his shoulders, smoothing them down to his elbows and back up again. "It's okay…" she repeated.

Booth sighed and sank down, his whole body against hers, his face pressed to the side of her neck, soaking in her assurance.

Brennan felt unsure about what was happening. He wasn't saying anything, and she hadn't even known he'd had dreams like this. Or maybe he didn't, and this was the first one.

But something about the way he was trembling from head to toe told her that it wasn't.

**--b&b--**

Booth willed his body to calm, concentrating on techniques learned long before he'd ever met her. Shoulders first, spine…legs. Shoulders, spine, legs, breathe. Yes.

Opening his eyes, he managed to pull in a deep breath and then he lifted his body onto his elbows. Meeting her eyes, he saw nothing but that curiosity she always seemed to have whenever something new came along. And after four years of knowing her, he'd kind of thought she wouldn't focus it on him, but damn if it hadn't been happening more frequently.

"What happened?" she asked, and he knew he should explain.

He moved off of her body and fell to his side, resting one arm over his face as he continued to breathe and relax.

"That's okay" he heard her whisper and sensed her turning away from him, "You don't have to tell me. I understand."

Booth heard a tiny bit of rejection in her voice, and he opened his eyes. Sure enough, she had turned away. "I just need a moment, Bones. I've just never…"

He slid over slightly, and touched her shoulder, and she turned to face him.

"I have nightmares sometimes" he admitted, "But no one else knows about that. Usually…"

Her eyes searched his for a moment, searching for what, he didn't know. "Usually what?" she whispered.

"Usually, I can tell it's going to happen, and I can prepare." He sighed and rolled over to his back, letting his arm drape across his chest. But he couldn't figure out how this one had been triggered.

"Maybe you have them sometimes and don't know." Brennan offered, "It's possible."

Booth considered it. "I guess you're right, but...I've never had anyone tell me that I do."

Their eyes met again, and Booth smiled encouragingly. "Another first, I guess."

Brennan tilted her head to the side. "I guess so. Do you…" she paused and frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no I don't, actually" his lips set into a firm line, "Nothing personal, but I don't really need to talk about it. I'd rather just go back to sleep."

Brennan took his words at face value, and he pulled her close to him, snuggling her up to his side.

"Let's just go back to sleep, Bones."

"Okay…" she murmured, letting her hand slide between their bodies to rest on his chest. Booth pulled her hand into his and listened as her breath evened out, and she fell back to sleep.

He watched for long moments, knowing he'd withheld the truth from her somewhat. Not a lie, technically, since he supposed he would rather go back to sleep. But he knew that was an impossibility, and he wouldn't be falling back to sleep for the rest of the night.

In fact, he could already feel adrenaline coursing through his body. But that was okay. He knew what to do when this happened. Deal with it, and everything would be fine. He'd talk to her about it later, make sure she understood. But for now, he just took comfort in her easy breathing and in the way their fingers were locked together. He could already feel his palms starting to itch.

**--b&b—**

**11 AM**

Brennan heard Booth's footsteps from behind her as she was leaning over her lab table, examining the remains of their victim from the day before. She steeled herself and pasted a smile on her face, knowing that he could use her good attitude today.

"Hey HEY! How's my squint squad!" Booth bounded up the steps to the platform two at a time, and punched Wendell in the shoulder good naturedly. "Wendell, my man…did you catch the game last night?"

Brennan stood surprised at Booth's happy demeanor. It wasn't completely unusual for him to be in a good mood like this, but…she'd seen him that morning. His eyes had been haunted, and his voice raspy with memories. But now, he was acting as if nothing…

Their eyes met, and for a tiny moment, Brennan saw something in his gaze that gave her pause. Almost a "please don't say anything", and she realized with a start that Booth's current happy mood was forced. As discreetly as possible, she watched him, and now that she knew, she could recognize signs that proved her hypothesis correct. He was smiling, sure, but she could see him turning his poker chip over and over in his pocket. His eyes were bright, but his toe was tapping slightly.

"Whatcha got for me, Bones?" he leaned up beside her and looked down at the table.

"Not much, I'm afraid" Brennan sighed, "He is definitely deceased" she stated the fact and didn't notice when Booth and Wendell shared a smile, "But there is no indication that he was murdered."

"Well…that's a good thing, right?" Booth asked, "Right, Wendell?"

"Right, Agent Booth." Wendell agreed, and Booth tapped him on the shoulder again. "He's a smart one, Bones…now let's go see if we can't find out more, hmmm?"

Brennan pulled off her lab coat and made her way to her office. "I'll be right there, Booth."

"I'm right behind you, Bones" he answered, and she turned to see him following her. She'd stopped so suddenly that he had to skid on his toes to keep from running into her. His hands came up to cup her elbows, and he chuckled.

For a moment, Brennan caught his gaze on her lips, and she turned suddenly and entered her office, motioning for him to follow.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't kiss me in the lab."

Booth chuckled. "Okay…I won't. Where's that coming from?"

Brennan shrugged. "I thought maybe you were going to. I just wanted to state in general, I feel it would be unprofessional."

"Agreed" Booth shrugged and watched as she hung up her labcoat. "I don't think you should kiss me at the FBI building, or on a case."

"Okay" Brennan came up to him and then held out her hand, "We agree on that."

Booth looked at her hand with raised eyebrows,but then shook it. "Good."

"Good" Brennan repeated.

Booth pulled back his hand and cupped the back of his neck. "You uh…got my note, right?"

"Yes, I did" Brennan answered quietly. "How was your meeting?"

Booth's eyes met hers, and he looked surprised, almost if he'd forgotten he'd told her he was doing that. "It was okay. Didn't help much, but…I'm trying to do the best I can, I guess. I'm still feeling kind of…edgy, you know?"

"Yes, I can see that" Brennan nodded. "I would like you to know that…you can talk to me, if you want to, about anything."

Booth stared at her for a moment, his jaw working almost as if the words were rising up, but then he smiled. "Okay, thanks Bones."

His phone rang then, and he answered it. "Booth"

Brennan watched as he stepped away for a moment.

"Rebecca…no, come on. It's MY weekend with him." He turned toward Brennan. She motioned toward the door, asking if he wanted her to leave. He shook his head and held up two fingers. "I understand what you consider to be the 'rules', here, but I'm saying that…"

He paused and his neck flushed a darker red. "Fine, whatever. You just do that, then, and I'll just deal with it, like always."

He snapped his phone shut, and looked to Brennan. He could tell she wanted an explanation, but he just..."Not now, Bones. I'll tell you later…just not now."

Feeling less than satisfied, but wanting to respect that, Brennan nodded. "Okay…"

Booth's phone rang again, and he snapped it open, "Booth".

Brennan busied herself at her desk, gathering her equipment bag, but paused when she heard Booth swear and shut his phone

"What is it, Booth?"

He looked up, and then all of a sudden, his eyes went blank, "Nah…don't worry about it. Um, hey, Bones…listen. I've gotta run to the Hoover building. There's something…well…I'll see you later, okay?"

Brennan watched him leave her office, and then she set down her bag. "Okay…" she said to an empty office.

**--b&b--**

**6:45 PM**

Brennan closed her apartment door behind her and picked up the sacks of groceries she'd just purchased, carrying them to her kitchen. She almost expected to see another note from Booth near the coffee machine, but there was nothing. Nothing that told her where he'd been all day or what was happening.

But almost as soon as she'd finished putting her frozen items in the freezer, she heard her front door close. "Booth?" she called.

"It's me" he grunted, and she turned to see him enter her kitchen. He still looked very tense and he was loosening his tie with one hand. "Hi."

"Hello" she nodded. "Is everything okay? You still seem kind of tense."

"Yeah, well…if you'd had even half the day I've had, you'd know. Please tell me at least you got somewhere further in the case."

"No, Booth. Sorry." She winced.

"Damn it!" He hissed and kept trying to loosen his tie. Getting more and more frustrated, he just worked it over his head, and then shook his upper body. "Damn it, Bones!"

She knew he wasn't mad AT her necessarily, but his words still caused her to tense. "Please don't take your frustration out on me. Just tell me what's got you so upset. I'll listen, I promise."

Booth stalked around the kitchen, not really doing anything but letting off steam. "Well, first, my dream. I mean, no big deal, but it did set me kind of on edge. So then, I thought I'd go to a meeting. But we have a new leader, so that is crap. This guy is awful, and…it sucks, Bones."

Brennan handed him a glass of water, but he just shook his head. "So then, Rebecca called this morning, and says I can only have Parker on Saturday, for his hockey game, because she wants to take him to her parents' house on Sunday. For no real reason, just to annoy the shit out of me, apparently. Whatever."

Brennan handed him a beer, but he just waved it away, "So THEN…" he huffed and then pulled in a deep breath, eyeing her for a moment.

Brennan had the feeling of being sized up for something. "Then, what?"

Booth chewed on the inside of his lip, and then clenched his teeth together, "Then I get a call from the Greene county local sheriff. They have my brother in custody there."

"Booth…" Brennan whispered. "For drinking?"

"No" Booth waved his hand away, "For being an idiot, or getting into a fight or something. Anyways…he wants me to bail him out."

His eyes grew wary, and he looked at her, waiting for her to give her opinion on that matter.

Brennan's eyebrows rose, "Did you?"

He turned and pressed his hands to the counter by the sink, his shoulders slumping forward, "Not yet, I mean…I told him I wasn't going to step in anymore. I shouldn't, right?"

Brennan watched as he turned toward her, and the pain in his eyes cut her to the core. "I don't know, Booth."

He clenched his fists and then punched the counter. "Damn it!" He began pacing around. "I don't know what to do."

Like a caged animal, he paced, energy rolling off of him in waves, "I mean, he's my brother, and he's an idiot, and you know, it's not like I should stop bailing him out all together. It's not his fault that I bailed him out so many times that he expects I'll never stop doing it, right? I mean, if he's weak, it's not his fault, because I let him BECOME that way, right?"

He nodded and pulled in a deep breath, "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Booth" Brennan answered softly, but he wasn't really listening.

"I can't…" he ran his hand through his hair. "I need to just…go for a run or something, clear out my mind. Maybe go to the shooting range."

"Do what you need to do, Booth" Brennan nodded.

He rubbed his face and tried to breathe in deep, but couldn't seem to. Without a word, he just turned and walked back to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, he emerged in shorts and a t-shirt and his running shoes. "I'm going to…" he motioned toward the door, and Brennan turned around. "Are you going out tonight, Bones?"

"No" she shook her head and met his eyes. "I'm going to work on my book tonight; I'll be here when you get back."

He nodded and then turned. It wasn't till he got to the door that he turned back . "I'll see you, Bones."

**--b&b—**

Booth let his feet pound the pavement as he ran, the breeze of the night feeling good against his overheated skin. He felt so confused. Every grain of his being seemed to want to bail his brother out. But it seemed every single grain of his being sensed it might be the wrong thing to do. Or maybe he just thought Bones thought it was the wrong thing to do, and he didn't want to disappoint her. Either way, he was disappointing someone, which really amounted to disappointing himself, since he prided himself on never disappointing anyone.

"Son of a bitch" he cursed, trying to clear his thoughts and just run. Just run and forget about it for a while.

**--b&b--**

**10:30 PM**

Closing her computer, Brennan stood from her kitchen table, sliding the laptop into its case. She rolled her shoulders back, once again feeling a slight tightness in her neck. But nothing that couldn't be soothed with a hot shower.

As she stood under the heavy spray, she let the stress of the day slide away, and wondered how Booth was faring with the same.

Once again, she was reminded of the dichotomy in his actions after his nightmare and then his laughing on the lab platform. It made her wonder how many other mornings he'd breezed into the lab with a joke and quick smile, and she'd never looked twice. But he'd admitted to having nightmares sometimes. Brennan wondered if maybe he was fighting the hardest when he appeared the happiest.

Too tired for much more psychology, she smirked to herself and turned off the shower. Drying off quickly, she walked to her closet and pulled down a nightgown she thought was especially pretty. She'd never worn it for Booth, but thought he might enjoy it.

Reentering her bedroom, she looked down at her hands and frowned. She wasn't vain when it came to her hands, they did a lot of good for a lot of people, but, they were getting kind of roughed up. Realizing it had been awhile since she'd taken care of her nails, she decided to wait for Booth and clean her cuticles.

A few moments later, she heard her front door open and shut. And then a few moments after that, Brennan watched as Booth entered her bedroom. He still seemed slightly agitated, and the faint smell of gunpowder followed after him. Booth had been to the shooting range, it seemed, which was probably a good thing. Except something was still bothering him.

She wasn't too proud to admit that irritated Booth was a turn on. She didn't necessarily want him upset, but…his barely leashed strength was very elemental, and as Brennan met her own eyes in her small table mirror, she smiled in anticipation. She was tempted to join him in his shower, but still wanted to give him some space.

No, she would let him come to her. First they would talk. And then…

She smiled again.

**--b&b--**

Booth stood in the shower and let the water pummel over his face. Shoulders, spine, legs, breathe. Shoulders, spine, legs, "Breathe" he commanded himself, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. Nothing was helping, and he felt as if a literal war was going on inside of him. Normally he was able to tame it. Punching the bag until his arms sagged, shooting at the target until his pulse slowed down, sitting in a room with other people just like him until his thoughts soothed, his mind became clear. But _nothing_ was working.

And he was getting pissed off. Turning the water up even hotter, he turned around, letting it scald his back and legs, enjoying the pain and pricks of the pounding spray. Reaching for his body wash, he poured some into his palm and began roughly scrubbing at his chest and sides. He shifted his weight and turned into the spray, rinsing off before bending over and cleaning off his legs and feet, sliding his hands up to clean his thighs. He reached between his legs for a cursory wipe and was surprised to notice he was semi-hard. He groaned and slapped his palm against the shower wall. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Booth rolled his shoulders back and tried to focus. Sure, in the past, he might have released some tension on a day like this by jerking off in the shower, but…he was in a relationship now, so…

_Just ask her._

His own voice was his own worst enemy, and he closed his eyes and steeled his strength against doing that very thing. No…taking care of it himself was the better thing to do. Leaning one arm on the shower wall, he pressed his forehead to it and smoothed his hand down his stomach.

_She's right out there, buddy. Just. Ask. Her._

"Not gonna happen" Booth groaned to himself and cupped the underside of his cock with his hands, knowing just the right amount of pressure he needed.

_It's nothing like the real thing, and you know it._

He tightened his fist, trying to prove himself wrong, "Shut up! It…just wouldn't be…right"

_Why not? Last night she was begging for it._

"She wanted sex…not…my issues" Booth argued, his hips picking up the rhythm.

_You're an idiot. She's out there. Just ask her. It's one of the perks, baby._

He stopped his hand and then pressed both of his palms against the shower, the sound of the water rushing around his ears to the slick floor.

Okay, so maybe he could, ask her politely if she was up for some…of it. It would help relieve some of his stress, but he would make it enjoyable for her, too. He'd see to that.

He yanked the water to off and tried to take in a deep breath before walking into her bedroom.

And there she was, just where he'd left her, sitting like the lady she was. Her skin was pale and covered in a light peach nightgown designed for slow beautiful lovemaking.

**--b&b--**

Brennan placed the soiled cotton ball in the small wicker basket next to her, cleaning up the rest of her supplies before blowing gently on her fingernails. She heard Booth's shower shut off, and waited for him to come back into the room. It was clear he needed to talk to someone, and she was going to make him tell her what was going on. Peering forward toward her mirror, she started to reach for her tweezers to pluck a few unwanted eyebrows. But her gaze froze on the reflection as Booth exited the bathroom and came to stand directly behind her, naked, dark, and still on edge, it was clear to see.

Her whole body went on alert, and she turned, "Booth?"

She'd never seen him look so dark before. His hair was wet and dripping onto his shoulders and chest. She tracked a few of the drops down his body, and her eyes settled on his almost angry looking erection. His thighs were already taut and from this angle of sitting down as he stood, he almost towered over her. But that didn't last for long as she pressed her hand to the back of the chair to stand. His hands came down to her arms and he pulled her up brusquely. His mouth worked and it looked like he was going to say something, but instead he just crushed his lips to hers. Brennan gasped as his entire naked form pressed against hers. He was intense and aroused, and she shivered. Hard.

But he didn't seem to notice, and instead was pushing her back against the nearest wall. Tentatively, she ran her hands up and down his arms. But Booth just swatted them away and cupped her rear end, picking her up and wrapping her legs around him in one fluid motion.

"Can you take it a little rough?" he rasped against the side of her neck, his breath hot against her ear and throat. He was already sliding his penis between her legs, pressing against her.

If Brennan hadn't been so shocked, she might have met his eyes, smiled wickedly, scraped her newly painted nails against his back and said 'I can take anything you want to give me', but she was stunned, and just managed to nod against the side of his neck, his wet hair now dripping on both of them.

A drop fell from his head and down between her breasts, causing her skin to chill and tighten against her silk nightgown. Booth tensed and then growled before he began pumping into her, as fast and hard as he'd ever done.

It took Brennan a moment to realize what was happening, but when she did, she relaxed her body as much as possible and tightened her legs around his waist, leaning back against the wall to help support herself. And she studied him.

Every single muscle on his entire body was working. A machine of sinew and skin and sweat and power.

He was powerful, and Brennan relished the opportunity to study him. His body was certainly arousing her sexually, but he was so much further along than she was that she'd never catch up before he found his release. And she didn't mind one bit, because it gave her a chance to _examine_ him.

Booth was such a study in power. His entire body was made for fighting, for protecting what was rightfully his. Superior in every way, he would be considered a near perfect specimen across all eras, across all cultures. But she now knew that he harnessed that power inside every single day. In almost every single moment, until he felt either pushed over the edge or safe enough to reveal it. Guessing this moment was a combination of those two things, she felt pleased. Sexual relations with Booth was very satisfying, but getting inside of HIM, really learning how he operated and thought brought Brennan incredible fulfillment as well. She would not, _could not_ begrudge him the sexual release she suspected he was very close in achieving, and simply watched as it unfolded, a willing participant and observer.

**--b&b—**

Booth reveled in the tight, oh so tight clasp of her body to his as he pistoned into her over and over and over and over and….

_Fucking_ nightmares that lingered through the day. Fucking work! Fucking Rebecca and her _fucking rules_. And _Fucking Jared_ and fucking responsibility and fucking sonofabitch fucking cases that never get solved, and fucking…

_Bones._

_Bones…_

_Bones_

_You. Are. Fucking __**BONES**__! _

His eyes flew open, and he groaned. Oh shit!

"No" he said, trying to still his hips, but it was way too late for that. Begging for something, he didn't know what, he met her eyes. Her cool blue eyes showed only her calm and studied acceptance, and it pushed him over the edge. Booth grunted her name, pinned her against the wall and shot his release deep, so fucking deep inside her. "Oh no…Oh no…" he panted over and over. "Shit, No. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

He sank deeper into her for just a moment, his entire body shuddering so violently he wasn't sure he'd ever recover. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, hoping that when he opened them, this whole damn day would just be a dream, and he'd be waking up to the sight of her curled up next to him.

But it wasn't. She was there, quiet, and there. But he'd really fucked up. Literally.

"Shit, Bones. I'm sorry…" he stumbled back, hissing as his softened cock fell out of her body. Pulling in shuddering breaths, he frantically looked around the room, for what, he didn't know. Something, anything…"I'm so sorry. I have to get out of here."

Damn it!

"It's okay" she whispered, and he spun around to face her, his moments frenzied as he took in the way her pale peach nightgown was settling back down to her knees. Aw, hell.

"I can't…I have to…" his chest heaved with each breath, and he spun around again, searching for his clothes. "it's not you…please, I just have to…I have to do this. I'm sorry…" he repeated, begging with his eyes for her to understand.

But he didn't wait around long enough to see if she did, pulling on his sweaty t-shirt and shorts from the bathroom, the closest clothes he could find. He grabbed his sandals from by the door, and with one last look at her still standing against the wall, he clenched his jaw and left her apartment.

**--b&b—**

Brennan heard the front door slam, and she walked over to her bedroom window, opening the curtains to watch as Booth stormed over to his SUV. She could see him slam his palm against the window as he pulled in a deep breath before opening the door. Letting the curtain fall back into place, she turned and walked back over to her vanity, sitting in the chair and reorganizing her manicure supplies. She reached for her tweezers and leaned forward again toward the mirror. But as she caught her reflection in the mirror, she realized she was trembling. Setting the sharp tweezers down, she examined her hand. It was shaking slightly, and Brennan stood quickly, moving over to lie down on her bed, examining her reaction.

There was some unfulfilled sexual tension; that was to be expected. And some shock, still, at just the sight of Booth standing behind her. And then the way he'd pulled her up roughly and pounded into her even harder.

She wasn't immune to that kind of physical need, and Brennan realized with a start what had happened. Booth, for all his charm and making love, had just satisfied his biological urges. With her. Against her bedroom wall, and then he'd left.

While never one to rely on instinct, she felt that whatever thing he was dealing with right now, at this moment, it wasn't about her. He'd said it wasn't as he'd frantically dressed and hightailed out of her apartment, and…she believed him. But also, somehow, he'd needed her in a way that was baser than conversation. Brennan supposed he would tell her eventually.

**--b&b—**

Booth slammed through the double doors to the police station, "Where's he at, Paul?"

The officer jerked his thumb toward the back and tossed Booth a ring of keys. Booth nodded, his mouth set in a grim line as he made his way back there.

"Let's go" he opened the door and waited.

"Seeley" Jared stood and rubbed the back of his neck, "Took you long enough."

"Shut up!" Booth clenched his jaw so tight he thought he heard a crack. "Just the hell up right now, or I'll lock this door again, I swear to God."

Jared's jaw worked back and forth, but he just opened his palms and walked out of the cell, leading the way down the hallway and outside.

Booth followed him and got into the driver's side, slamming the door in frustration. Life was so fucking unfair sometimes. He was a model citizen. Hell, he did GOOD in the world, and he had a beautiful woman, the woman he loved, waiting for him, and he still couldn't seem to shake his past.

And right now his past was sitting next to him, staring out the passenger side window. Feeling so confused, Booth tried to roll his shoulders back against the seat for some relief, but of course, there was none. It was almost ironic. This whole day had been an exercise in his every mode of release completely failing him.

Arriving at his apartment, he shoved the SUV into park and opened his door, not waiting for Jared as he made his way up to his door. But his brother was right behind him. Booth let him enter first and then tossed his keys near his fridge, opening the door and pulling out two beers. He handed one to his brother and leaned back against the counter.

Jared opened his and then looked away before meeting Booth's eyes. "I didn't have anyone else to call."

Memories of his birthday came back to haunt him, Jared taunting him outside, shoving his help back into his face, and Booth wanted to throw his bottle against the wall.

"Were you drunk?" he asked.

"No" Jared answered, "I swear, Seeley. I'm serious. I'm…doing better."

Booth's chest tightened and he looked away, wondering if what he was about to do was good for him. But the truth was, he was tired. So tired of fighting it. And if no one else approved, he didn't care anymore. Because it was time for him to be himself and do what he did.

"I'm glad to hear that Jared. Now I have something to say. So listen up." He set his unopened beer back into the fridge, "You need help. You want help from me. I'll help you. You're my brother, and I love you. And you're going to let me help you. You can stay here tonight, if you want. I'm going to go to bed. This has been a shitty day, and I just want it to be over. Tomorrow, we'll talk about it, but I'm not talking about it now. There are blankets in the closet. Take the couch."

He shook his head and walked past his brother to his bedroom.

--b&b—

Brennan sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her cell phone. She'd been staring at it for several moments, wondering if she should just call Booth to see if he was okay. She didn't need to know anything else, except whether or not he was just…okay.

But she trusted him, so…maybe she should just not worry about it.

But…he was still her partner. And even before they'd begun this new part of their relationship, he would have called her. So, she was going to call him. As his partner, that was all.

Opening her phone, she quickly dialed his number, and then leaned back against her bed.

But she had to laugh when she heard it ringing from the other room where he'd tossed it before taking a shower.

Brennan closed her phone and set it aside. Booth was fine. She was sure of it.

--b&b—

Booth spent the next two hours tossing and turning in his own bed. This was so pointless. He rolled over and inhaled and was struck by the scent of lavender once again, and he crushed the pillow to his face.

"Screw it" he muttered and tossed back his covers. He pulled on a clean shirt and shorts and went to the living room. Shoving Jared's shoulder, he waited until his brother woke up.

"What?" Jared mumbled.

Booth stood up straight. "I'm staying with Bones. Here's the remote. Try not to break anything."

And with that, he left his apartment. He drove through town, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. He knew he still had some nervous energy, but…he could deal with that. Even though he hadn't planned it that way, telling Jared he was saying with his partner had released something inside of him. And as he turned the actual corner to her street, he knew he'd turned a corner himself. The old Seeley would have sulked in his bed, but he wasn't going to do that anymore.

Maybe she was pissed at him, he had no idea. Maybe she could care less. But he was done letting things happen to him.

He was going to help his brother, whether she liked it or not. In his gut, it felt like the right thing to do. And he was never, ever going to sleep in another bed but hers, so long as he was able.

He opened the door to her apartment, trying to be as quiet as he could. Making his way back to her bedroom, he paused inside the doorway and watched her for a moment. She was still wearing that peach nightgown, and it almost felt like a dream.

But he had a smudge of nail polish on his arm that told him it hadn't been a dream.

Walking over to the bed, he pulled open the covers on his side…

_His side…_

A feeling of incredible pleasure niggled in his mind at that, but…he didn't dwell on it. Instead, he just slid inside the bed and tried to relax.

And maybe it was the warm sheets, or maybe the quiet of the room, or maybe his body was just finally done for the day, but Booth was able to drift off to sleep.

**--b&b—**

**Well…what will happen when Brennan wakes up? Will Jared come between B+B? **

**I can tell you that someone will be very jealous, but it might not be for the reason you think!**

**Stay tuned, it will all be answered tomorrow!**


	4. Day Four: Wednesday

**How is everyone? Thank you to everyone who is adding this story to your alerts and fave stories, etc. I guess the site is still kind of glitchy as far as sometimes the links working and sometimes they don't seem to be working. My best advice it to just check back when you can to see if it's working. Not perfect, but I still want to keep posting and stay on schedule. **

**It's a good week to be a BONES fan!**

**I welcome your honest opinions on this chapter. I hope it's in character.**

**--b&b--**

**Wednesday:**

**6:45 AM**

Brennan heard her alarm go off, and she reached for it, hitting the snooze button. But another noise intruded into her sleepiness. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked around. Hearing the snoring even louder, she turned quickly to see Booth lying beside her. Surprised, she looked at him, trying to reconcile the sight of him next to her. She hadn't even heard him come in the night before, and she wondered what time he'd even gotten there.

His brow was smoother than it had been the day before, and she smiled, pleased that he at least wasn't having a bad dream. He was snoring and his face was smashed against the pillow, his mouth slightly open. As quietly as possible, she got out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom, turning on the shower. She had a meeting with her publisher at 8, and she wanted to get to the lab first to do some work before going over there, even if it was only a half hour.

Cursorily shampooing her hair, she rinsed it out, and heard her bathroom door open and close. And then she could sense Booth's shadow on the other side of the curtain. His arm came up, and with two of his knuckles, he 'knocked' on the curtain. It was such a Booth thing to do, and Brennan smiled before she pulled it back, "Did I wake you up?"

He shrugged. "Your alarm went off."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I hit the snooze button…" she paused and then turned toward him, "Come on in."

Booth hesitated, but then tugged off his boxers before joining her.

It was awkward, and neither one knew quite what else to say. Silently, Booth reached out with his hand and took the body wash and loofah she'd just picked up. Pouring some of the wash into the sponge, he turned her around and began a circular motion against her back, down to her buttocks and legs.

"Want to talk about it?" Brennan offered, placing one hand on Booth's head for balance as he cleaned the bottoms of her feet.

"Not really" he answered, and turned her around to face him, bringing the sponge up and along the insides of her legs from her ankles to her knees.

Brennan didn't answer, but did keep her hand on his head, moving it down slightly to cup the back of his neck as he kneeled in front of her and began washing her knees and thighs.

He paused for a moment, and pressed his face against her stomach before sighing and then washing there, letting the suds gather against her pale skin before he rinsed them away with his hand.

"I bailed him out, Bones." Booth whispered, but she heard him even against the splash of the water around them.

"Okay" Brennan whispered, keeping her eyes on his face as he stood up.

His eyes were wary, as if he was expecting her to pronounce some judgment, which she supposed was fair. But instead, she just soaped up his body as well, paying special attention to his chest and arms before washing his feet and legs. As she began to smooth her soapy hands up his thighs toward his morning erection, Booth stopped her and pulled her up to stand with him.

"No, Bones. I owe you one, after…"

"Booth" She chided. "it's not a competition."

He smiled a bit, but then shrugged a shoulder and pulled her close. "I'm sorry about last night. I kind of lost control, and I…"

"Don't apologize, Booth" Brennan insisted, "I enjoyed it."

He pulled back and looked at her face. "But, you didn't come. I mean, I know I wasn't really focusing on you, but I don't have to be a genius to know that."

Brennan let her hands slide up and down his spine, "I know that. But women don't have to reach orgasm to be pleased during intercourse. I found it satisfying in other ways."

"Is that so…" Booth's eyebrow rose.

"Yes" Brennan answered matter of factly, "I got to study you, anthropologically, and it was quite stimulating, intellectually."

"Oh well" Booth scoffed and ran his hand down his face. "I'm so glad I could please you intellectually."

Brennan laughed and slapped lightly at his arm. "It's not that big of a deal. You needed to satisfy biological urges, and I was a willing partner, and…"

"—Don't say it like that, Bones."

"Like what, biological?" she asked, and tilted her head to the side when he groaned. "I don't know why you're upset."

He laughed humorlessly. "Um, maybe because I was selfish."

"Maybe you had a bad day and wanted to get laid" She shrugged, unmoving.

"Bones!"

"What?" she laughed. "Booth…it's not that big of a deal."

He huffed out a breath and pursed his lips, trying to think of another way, "Okay…not like…biological, but…stress relief…"

"Okay" Brennan shrugged.

"BUT I got carried away. I never should have done that." Booth argued.

"Why not?" Brennan challenged. "We're in a sexual relationship, and we had sex. That's how it works."

Booth ran his hands through his wet hair in frustration. "No, that's NOT how it works. It's give and take" he motioned between their bodies. "And all I did was take."

"I don't see it that way" she answered, and he frowned.

"I'll make it up to you" he nodded.

"What do you mean, Booth?"

He slid his hands to cup the undersides of her breasts and leaned down to pull one between his lips, sucking softly. Brennan's body was still unfulfilled from the night before, and she responded instantly.

"I don't really have time for this" she gasped. "I need to get to the lab early before my meeting with the publisher."

Her fingers threaded through his hair in an attempt to pull him away from her, but when he increased his pressure, her fingers tightened in his strands.

"I'm sure Cam will understand" Booth shrugged, smoothing his tongue over to her other breast where he began nipping gently.

Brennan tensed. "Cam is not my superior. It's not for her to 'understand'. I set my own schedule and answer to myself. I am my own boss."

"I see" Booth smiled against her chest and with a smirk on his face, he slowly got on his knees in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shifting slightly.

But he just caught her hips in his hands. "I'm going to return the favor, from last night. I owe you one."

"Booth…it's not a competi—"she paused as his hand slid between her legs, "Oh…"

"Hmmmm…" he murmured against her belly, "What's that, Bones?"

"I said, it's not a compet--- OH!" she stumbled back against the shower wall as he hitched one of her legs over his shoulders. "Booth…what are you…"

He shrugged his free shoulder. "I'm just trying to get some facts is all. Just trying to see if a woman really gets as much pleasure not having an orgasm as she does if she has one."

"I never said that…" she rebutted on a moan, "I said pleasure can be…achieved…" her breath became ragged as he slid one long lean finger deep into her body.

Even though she'd told the truth and honestly didn't mind not having had an orgasm the night before, her body seemed to feel the opposite and was raring to go.

Booth was on that team, and he laughed as he kissed her belly again. He began an easy rhythm with his finger, and then pulled it out.

Brennan whimpered and looked down at him.

Booth smiled, and then cupped her thighs with his hands. His thumbs parted her nether lips, and he just looked at her.

"Booth…" she almost shied away from him, but stood her ground.

"I know, I know…" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her belly button.

Brennan's hips shot forward and they both moaned. And that's the way he was going to make her come, Booth decided and began licking her, from her belly button to the top of her mound, keeping her core open, but not giving her what she said she didn't want. But soon, her hips were swirling frantically, and he took pity on her. Using the thumb and forefinger of one hand, he kept her opened to him, barely brushing over the silky nub hidden there.

Situating his back against the shower wall, he sat down, and brought her body close to him. Her legs were spread on either side of him, and Brennan pressed her upper body to the side of the shower, the pressure against her palms and breasts and face amazing compared to Booth's light touches.

He was so good. "You're so good" she murmured, and felt him smile against her lower belly. In her mind, she imagined him just looking at her clit, and she could almost feel it tremble in expectation of his mouth. But of course he never gave it to her, and just mimicked what HE would do against her belly button.

Her nipples tightened, a sure sign of her impending orgasm. Booth seemed to know it was coming as well, because he inserted two fingers deep inside of her, massaging in just the right spot, as she shuddered and trembled and called out his name over and over.

"So…" Booth drawled, keeping up a light rhythm, "Which is it?"

"Hmmm…?" Brennan sighed, rubbing her body all along the shower wall as she came down from her high.

"Which is better? An orgasm, or intellectual stimulation."

She huffed and tried to push away from the wall but was still too weak, "Shut up"

He laughed and then leaned in, pressing his lips against her swollen clit for just an instant, causing her to gasp, and whirl her body around to press her back against the shower wall, moaning in exquisite pleasure. "Which is it, Bones?" he teased again, and she narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"Stand up and get inside me and find out."

Booth did stand up, but he just laughed and reached around her to turn the water off. "Sorry, Bones. No can do. You don't want to be late…"

She sputtered as he pulled her from the shower and wrapped her in a towel. "But, I…"

"It's okay, Bones…I'll just stimulate myself intellectually. Don't worry about me" he nodded. "You don't want to be late. _I_ don't want you to be late. Cause, when you are…" he leaned closer and pretended to whisper, "your boss, Dr. Brennan? Well…she can get kind of annoyed, so…I don't really want her on my bad side."

He just laughed at her again when she frowned, and then stepped back into the shower, pulling the curtain closed and turning the water back on to wash his hair. "See you, Bones. Have a good meeting."

Brennan caught the time on the clock near her sink and growled before throwing the towel on the floor and going to her bedroom to get dressed.

**--b&b—**

**11:30 AM**

Brennan hurried through the lab toward her office. Her meeting at the publisher had gone longer than she'd expected, and had many more complications. With the good news of her books being translated into other languages came an acceleration of her next due date for a manuscript. Brennan tried to fight it, saying it was unrealistic to expect her to have the manuscript done in two weeks instead of two months, but they politely, and firmly, pointed out that she'd signed and agreed to it. With a frown, Brennan had realized she hadn't quite read all of the fine print on Saturday.

She'd just have to work harder, but she could do it. She was used to hard work.

"You're late, Dr. Brennan" Cam called from the lab platform as Brennan reached her office. Brennan clenched her jaw and opened her office door without a response.

As she was pulling on her lab coat, Angela entered her office. "Ooh…so did Booth keep you up all night with hot sex? Is that why you're late?"

"Angela" Brennan groaned, "I had a meeting with my publisher. Couldn't be helped."

"Oh" Angela frowned. "That's no fun. Were you at least late to that?" her eyebrows waggled, and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I have work to do" Brennan tried to move to her desk, but Angela just followed.

"So, Booth's in a better mood today, don't you think?"

Brennan paused and met her friend's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Angela shrugged and sat on the chair across from Brennan, "Well, yesterday, Cam said he seemed tense, and you know…I didn't see it, but I guess she would know" Angela waved her hand in general, "But today, she said he seemed much more relaxed, if you catch my drift." She smiled conspiratorily, "I couldn't tell her why, but…sounds like your brand of the horizontal mambo is just what our 'Mr F-B-I can't believe how wide his shoulders are' needs."

Brennan felt a sharp heat flooding over her chest, neck and face. "I don't know what that means" she lied and turned to her computer, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. I don't wish to be disturbed. Please tell the rest of the team that I'm not to be bothered for the remainder of the day."

"Okay, sweetie…if you need to talk…just let me know" Angela looked at her strangely, and then made her way out of the office.

Brennan stared at the door for a few moments, trying to calm the emotions coursing through her. This rather irrational reaction was not doing anyone any good, and she'd do well to remember that. Focusing on her breathing, she counted to ten a few times, using techniques she'd learned on some of her anthropological excursions. After a while, she was able to work on her novel at least, typing quickly through a few murder interrogation scenes.

**--b&b--**

**2:15**

Booth turned the corner to his office to see Sweets sitting in the hallway outside his door. "Well, hello there, little boy. Are you lost?"

"Haha, very funny" Sweets stood up and wiped off his pants, following Booth into his office.

"What's up, Sweets?" Booth walked around to his desk chair and sat down, pulling out the sandwich he'd purchased from the vendor outside. Tearing off a piece, he motioned in Sweets direction to the chair. "Want some?"

"What?" Sweets sat down, "oh, no, no thanks…" He frowned and looked away for a moment.

Booth took a bite and chewed, watching Sweets, "Is…there something wrong?"

Sweets looked back at Booth, surprised, and Booth's eyebrows rose.

"This is _my_ office, Sweets" Booth reminded him, "Was there something you wanted to talk about? Something to do with the case?"

"Oh, right, right… the case" Sweets nodded. "Yes, sure. We can talk about the case. What would you like to talk about?"

"Um…what?" Booth set his sandwich down on the brown paper bag it came in. "Look, Sweets, what's going on? You were sitting outside MY office, so…either you have something to say, or…I don't know what, but just say it."

"Okay" Sweets looked pained. "Some of the other psychiatrists…" he frowned and looked down, "They've started calling me Dr. Obvious. This came to my attention yesterday, so I think it started this week, but sometimes some of them call me Dr. Obviously Not, and I don't know…I have no idea where it's coming from. Have you heard anything?"

Booth sighed, guessing that the fact that Sweets' two biggest clients were in fact romantically involved was pretty much where it was coming from. "Well, Sweets, I don't know. Have you asked any of them about it?"

Sweets frowned and shifted in his seat, "No…" he mumbled something, and Booth leaned forward.

"What was that, Sweets?" he cupped his hand to his ear. "Didn't quite catch that last part."

Sweets looked up and met Booth's eyes, "I said, okay, yes, I did ask them, and that's when they started calling me Dr. Obviously Not."

"Ah…"

"Ah?" Sweets repeated. "So then…you DO know what they're talking about! Tell me, please."

Booth shook his head. "I don't know for sure". And he didn't want to say anything, in case he was wrong. And he REALLY hoped he was wrong.

"Okay" Sweets sighed and stood. "Well, thanks for your time."

Booth watched as he dejectedly left the office. He'd have to consult with Bones on that one, later.

**--b&b--**

**7:00 PM**

Brennan made her way through traffic, anxious to finally get home. She just hoped Booth was there, because boy, did she have words for him. Who did he think he was, telling CAM about them? She wasn't going around telling people, and it was hardly her fault that she'd told Angela, she rationalized, cursing the pouring rain outside, and the way it slowed everyone and everything down.

Tapping her fingers against her steering wheel, she could feel tension rising, but this time, she wasn't going to calm herself down. No, this time she was not!

Upon arrival to her apartment, she slammed her door shut and stomped all the way up to her floor, not stopping until she'd entered her apartment and tossed her rainsoaked coat and purse on her couch. She could hear Booth humming in the kitchen, and something smelled amazing, but she was too far gone for that. Damn Booth and his big mouth. Damn Booth and his humming!

She entered the kitchen, and there he was, in perfect dark jeans and a perfect black button up shirt, and barefoot with a red towel over his shoulder, and he looked cute, and sexy and so _perfect_; it really pissed her off.

But then he turned, and his face broke out into a big smile, "Hey, baby!"

"Don't _hey, baby_ me!" she shoved him away when he tried to pull her into a kiss.

"Okay, okay" he laughed and tried again, "Hello, Bones…"

But she just shoved him away again, "Stop it, Booth."

Booth stared at her, his brow furrowing, "Okay, what gives, Bones?" he tried to smile again, "Is this because you were late? See, I told you, you always get into a bad mood when you're late. I was right!"

"It's not about that" she huffed, "maybe you should focus on keeping your big mouth shut." She turned to walk out, but Booth had heard enough and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around.

"What the hell, Bones?"

She pursed her lips and stared at him before answering, "Why'd you tell Cam about us?"

His eyebrows rose, and his head reared back. "I didn't. Is that what this is about?"

"Of course it is, Booth" Brennan pulled back, "You didn't tell her? Then how did she…" her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see. She knows."

"She…knows what?" Booth's face was slightly panicked.

"She knows you. She knows when you're stressed and need sexual release. She knew it yesterday, and she knew it today, just by looking at you. Damn it." Brennan shook her head and turned away again, this time making it almost to the edge of the kitchen.

"Hold on right there, Bones." Booth stopped her with his words, "Just stop a minute, and explain to me what you're saying here."

Brennan turned around and pulled in a deep breath, "What are you cooking?"

"Oh no" Booth chuckled, "Don't try to change the subject. What's going on?"

Brennan flushed and looked away, "I just…well…I realized that…"

All of a sudden, Booth was standing in front of her, his arms wrapping lightly around her waist. "Bones…" he murmured, his voice smooth and deep, "are you jealous?"

She stiffened and sputtered. "What? No…I…" with any angry huff, she stomped her foot against the floor. "Fine, okay? Yes. I'm jealous. It's irrational, but I am. Are you happy now?"

She could see that he was smiling and barely trying not to laugh. "It's not funny, Booth. You don't see me laughing, do you?"

Booth schooled his features, and tugged her closer to him, "It's okay, Bones. It happens to the best of us…"

"Yeah right" she scoffed. "I'm just surprised I didn't figure it out earlier. Of course she would know, you were with her to satisfy your biological urges, so of course she would recognize the signs."

"Bones" he warned, "Cut it out."

"What?" she challenged. "It's true, isn't it? And you know, I'll never understand why you did it, either. Because you'd JUST told me that there were some people you couldn't sleep with, it was too complicated. And you're always saying 'sex isn't enough, there has to be more than that", so I just don't see…"

"Cut it out" he repeated, his arms tightening, "I'm serious, Bones. You're not being fair here. First of all, you were always going on about how sex is just sex, so you can't really judge me. Besides, I couldn't be with…" he paused, and she caught it.

"Be with who? Rebecca? That's who you wanted to be with at the time, right?"

Booth bit his bottom lip and turned around.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, walking around to meet his eyes.

"You, Bones, okay?" he huffed, "can you just drop it?"

She saw how frustrated he was, and she felt sorry, "Sure" she answered quietly. "Sorry."

Booth palmed the back of his neck and sighed before pulling her close to him again, "No, I'm sorry. We've just gotten off on the wrong foot. It's okay…"

He kissed her lightly, and then again, smiling against her lips, "So…you really were jealous?"

Brennan frowned and tried to pull away from him, but he just laughed and kept her close.

"I'm not proud of it, Booth. I'm sure you don't understand it. You weren't jealous, and if one of my former boyfriends came into town, I'm sure you wouldn't be jealous about that."

"Hell yes, I would, Bones." He scoffed, "I was then, and I would be now. That doesn't make it irrational. That's human nature, baby. And besides--"

"—you were then?" she interrupted.

"Besides" he continued, "Um…what?"

"You were jealous then?" she repeated, peering up to his face.

_Aw, hell._

"Well" Booth swallowed and shifted his feet, "Sure I was, Bones. You mean, with David, and…Michael? Yeah, I mean…"

"Wait…" Brennan stopped him again, "That…that was almost four years ago. Right when we'd first met."

They stared at one another for a few moments, and then Booth looked down, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Bones…from the moment I saw you, I wanted you. And I've wanted to get _to know_ more about you, _every single moment I've known you_. That has never changed. So yeah, I was jealous of all of those guys, for different reasons. Sometimes sex, but mostly, because…they were getting to know you better. Better than me. Getting to know what made you laugh, what made you mad. What made you…really blush or…you know."

He was blushing now, and Brennan looked around to her kitchen. It was kind of messy, but it looked like Booth was preparing something very nice. "You know me best, you know that, right?"

It was quiet for a moment, and then she felt his knuckle under her chin. He lifted her face to meet his gaze, and they both smiled. "Likewise, Bones. You're my girl."

"I'm not a girl" she mumbled, but it came out muffled because his lips were on hers.

"Mmmmmmm…" he murmured against her lips, "Kiss me back, Bones. I'm your guy, you know you want to."

Brennan chuckled and then ran her hands up his chest to grasp his collar, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

The water on the stove began to boil and Booth gasped and backed away, "Hold the phone, Bones!"

"I'm not holding a phone…" she whispered, her eyes sliding open slowly in confusion.

Booth just laughed, "It's just an expression, but hold on, okay? I don't want these to be ruined."

"It smells delicious in here, Booth. What are you making?"

He turned with a proud smile and dumped some pasta into a colander by the sink. "Ravioli. Gross spinach and mushroom for you," he added with a smirk, "And meat for me"

"You made me gross spinach and mushroom ravioli?" she smiled, "I mean…spinach and mushroom?"

"Yep" he grinned, his smile wide and very, very self pleased. "And this is a special recipe, but I think you'll like it very much…" He opened his mouth to say more, but her doorbell rang.

Confused, he looked at her. "Expecting company?" he asked, wiping his hands on his towel and moving toward the door.

"No" she answered, "but I'll get it. You keep cooking."

"Yes ma'am…" he smiled and swatted her slightly with the towel as she walked by.

Brennan gasped, "Hey" and clutched her backside as she made her way out of the kitchen, "I'm so going to pay you back for that, by the way…" she called as she made her way to the door. "Later tonight, in the bedroom?" Just as she finished, she opened the door.

"Oh…"

Jared stood on the other side, his hand poised to knock.

"Temperance" he nodded, "Is Seeley in?"

Brennan flushed and then stepped back, motioning for him to enter. "Come in. He's in the kitchen. Wait here, and I'll get him."

Turning quickly, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Booth asked as he licked a bit of tomato sauce from his index finger, "Some salesman?"

"No, actually" Brennan answered quietly. "It's your brother."

Booth froze, his finger in his mouth. He released it with a pop, and looked toward the living room. "Jared?" he hissed.

"Yes!" she whispered back. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know!" Booth's face was confused. "How does he even know where you live?"

Brennan flushed deeper and looked down to the counter.

"Ah…right" Booth's voice was hard.

"Booth..." she whispered.

"Nah, forget it, Bones" he pulled the towel down from his shoulder and walked past her. "I'll be right back, Bones."

Brennan resisted the urge to follow him and listen in to their conversation, and instead just walked around the kitchen, examining Booth's culinary endeavors.

--b&b--

"Uh, hey" Booth cupped the back of his neck and made his way into the living room. Jared turned around and nodded.

"Hey…"

"Is there something wrong?" Booth asked.

Jared shook his head. "Nah, not really. I just…I just wondered if you wanted to get a pizza or something."

Booth exhaled through his nose and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Just…wait a minute." He turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Brennan asked him from near the sink.

He walked over to her and pulled her hand in his. "I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought he looked okay. Was he in another fight? I didn't see anything…"

"No, no, Bones…" he sighed and leaned against the sink. "He just wanted to see if I wanted to go out for dinner, that's all. He probably just wants to talk, I guess. I came down pretty hard on him last night. So he probably is feeling bad about it and wants to make up for it. But…" he looked around the kitchen, "I'm making you dinner. I want to do that. He's just…he's in a tough spot, though." His jaw worked and his fists clenched. "Damn it, Bones…"

Brennan frowned, and then tentatively ran a hand against his back, trying to make him feel better. She hoped it would work. It was what he would do if she was upset, she supposed. "You could invite him to stay here, I guess, for dinner, I mean."

His eyes met hers, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I…" Brennan considered. "I suppose I am. I admit I said that without thinking it through, and can see how it might be awkward for all of us, but…he is your brother, and, as you said, he's in a tight spot, and, it looks like we have enough, and…"

Booth had pulled her into his arms and pressed his forehead against hers. "Are you _sure_?"

Brennan swallowed and nodded. "I'm sure. I mean, eventually, something like this would happen, since we're together now, and so…it's just best to get it out of the way, I think."

Booth stared at her for long moments. "You're right. You're so right."

He kissed her lightly, and then stepped away, turning to make his way to the living room. But just at the last minute, he turned and pinned her against the sink again, "Wait, Bones. There's something I gotta know. Um…" he ran his tongue against his teeth, and his eyes were dark with an unidentifiable emotion. "Just um…what exactly happened between you and him?"

Brennan's eyebrows rose, but she knew what he meant. Nodding slightly, she thought about how to answer him. "Honestly? Nothing that hadn't already happened between me and you."

Booth frowned as he did the math, and then his brow smoothed as he figured it out. "One kiss."

"Yes" Brennan nodded.

Booth smiled, and then turned away again. At the edge of the kitchen, he turned toward her. "Gum?"

Brennan chuckled and shook her head. "No gum."

"Nice…" Booth winked at her, and Brennan laughed to herself.

A few moments later, both Booth and Jared enter the kitchen. "Hello again, Temperance" Jared forced a smile.

"Hello" Brennan nodded and opened her fridge, pulling out two beers and handing them to Booth. "Why don't you both go to the living room, while I finish dinner, and then we'll eat?"

"Bones…" Booth frowned, and then forced a smile toward his brother, handing him a cold one. "Go ahead, J. I'll be there in a minute."

Once his brother was gone, Booth turned around, "Bones. No, I don't think so. First of all, I'm not sitting in the living room while you finish dinner like some housewife or something. I started this, so I can't make you finish it."

"I don't mind, Booth. I looked at the recipe, and it seems pretty straightforward. And besides…"She trailed off for a moment… "I'd rather not be out there, so…"

Booth pulled in a deep breath and let his beer sway between his thumb and finger. "Okay, I guess."

"It's okay, Booth. Really. Go in there, and see what's wrong with him. I'll be fine. And I'll let you know when it's ready."

Booth nodded and turned on his heel without another word. He reached the living room and smiled again at Jared. After sitting on the couch, they sat there for a few moments without talking, and then Booth reached for the remote and turned it on, flipping through a few channels until he saw a baseball game.

"Nice TV" Jared commented, "You seem to have one just like it."

Booth looked at him from the corner of his eye, and Jared was smiling slightly, "Yup" was all he said.

And until Brennan came back in and told them it was time to eat, they just sat in silence, watching the game.

**--b&b—**

"This looks great, Bones" Booth smiled as he sat down, unfolding his napkin onto his lap.

"Thank you" she smiled slightly and poured some wine into some glasses for the three of them. She handed Booth the plate of raviolis, and nodded to him. "Why don't you serve everyone."

He nodded and then looked at each ravioli. How he knew which was which, she had no idea, but she watched him as he worked.

"Okay, so…spinach for you, Bones" he slid a few onto his plate, "Meat for you, Jared", and then he put the rest on his plate. "And mushroom for me."

Brennan caught his gaze for a moment, and his eyes grew warm in question. Not making a big deal out of it, Brennan smiled and looked down, "Let's eat."

They each ate quietly for a moment, and then Jared nodded, picking up his wineglass. "This is really good, Temperance. You are a good cook."

He smiled kindly, and Brennan nodded, but looked to Booth. "Actually, your brother made them. I just took them out of the pan is all."

She watched as Jared turned toward Booth. But instead of verbally complimenting his brother, Jared just raised his glass and forced a smile.

Booth nodded and raised his own glass.

Brennan felt annoyed, but didn't want to judge, and so she just kept eating. "I made some pudding for dessert, though, if you are interested in that."

Booth's fork fell to his plate, and both Jared and Brennan looked at him.

"Everything okay, Seeley?"

"Hmmm…what?" Booth blinked, and then nodded. "Yes, everything's great. Um…hey, Bones?" he asked and turned toward her, "Could I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Brennan nodded toward him and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Sure…"

Once they got there, he walked to the fridge and pulled out the clear bowl, "You made pudding?"

Brennan shrugged, "It didn't take long, and…besides…"

She eyed him, unsure why he was so interested in this. He didn't appear angry, but…maybe she'd made the wrong move.

"Besides…what?" he asked

She turned and placed her palms on the counter. "My mom used to make pudding, whenever I had a fight with Russ. Jared is your brother, and I know you like pudding, so I thought, maybe…I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

It was silent in the kitchen for a moment, and then Brennan felt Booth wrap his arms around her waist. "I don't deserve you, Bones" he whispered, and she tensed, turning to face him.

"Don't say that."

He shrugged her words off and smiled sadly, and cupped her arm. "I know this night hasn't turned out the way you wanted it to. But thanks, Bones. Seriously. I owe you one."

Brennan spun around and pinned his hand to the counter. "You don't OWE me anything!"

Their eyes met, and he understood what she meant.

His eyes searched hers, and in them, he saw trust, like she'd been saying. And commitment, and…_she'd made him pudding_. Because it reminded her of her mother, and caring and love and… "I want to _give_ you everything." He whispered.

Brennan pulled her upper lip between her teeth and released his hand, standing right in front of him without touching. "I don't want everything" she whispered back, "I just want…this."

Their eyes met, and Booth leaned down and kissed her gently. Brennan let her hand caress the back of his neck, and then they parted, smiling softly, "Let's get back in there, Bones, okay?"

"Okay…"

**--b&b--**

The rest of dinner was quiet, and when they were done, they didn't linger for conversation. Brennan stood and began clearing the plates, "You guys can go watch TV, if you want, while I clean up."

Booth stopped her with a hand, "No, Bones. Leave the dishes. I'll get them later. Come sit with us."

She just smiled and nodded. "Okay…"

They finished clearing the table, and then all made their way into the living room. Booth and Jared sat down, but Brennan stood. She tilted her head to the side, and then looked at Booth. "Actually, I really have a lot of work to do on my next book. I was planning to work on it tonight, and I really need to, in order to stay on schedule. I'm just going to go back to my bedroom and work on it."

"Okay, Bones" Booth tilted his head and smiled. "That's fine."

There was an awkward moment, but then Brennan walked over to the couch. Leaning over, she pressed her lips against Booth's in a kiss that could only be described as brief. But the intent was there, and as she walked out of the room, both Booth brothers watched her departure.

Booth felt a surge of pride. She wanted _him_, baby. But he didn't want to brag, so he tried to school his features. He turned toward his brother, and Jared was looking at him with a smirk. He raised his wineglass from dinner and saluted Booth. "To pudding."

Booth chuckled, his first genuine laugh of the night with his brother, and he clicked his own wineglass against his. "To pudding."

**--b&b—**

Brennan made her way to her bedroom, moving quickly to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and her eyes were almost wild. She knew what she'd just done might have embarrassed Booth, but she once and for all just wanted them both to know that she chose him. Hopefully he wouldn't be too upset. She sighed as she thought about Booth in the kitchen with her. When he kissed her with tenderness, and such thankfulness, she could hardly take it sometimes. And just for some pudding.

But as she looked in the mirror again, she knew it wasn't really about the pudding. It was about…family, and understanding. And for all these years, she'd thought Booth didn't really understand what she'd gone through. And in some ways, he never would. But she was learning that she had a lot to learn about him, too.

Her eyes fell on the box of perfumes, and she pulled out the one she'd never used. The one that her mother had used. Closing her eyes, she brought it up to nose to breathe it in. It was so beautiful, it was painful. Brennan felt tears roll down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. Instead, for the first time ever, she rolled up her sleeves and dabbed a bit of the perfume on each wrist before closing it up and making her way to her bed to work.

**--b&b--**

**11 PM:**

Brennan looked up from her computer as she saw Booth enter the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then walked out, unbuttoning his shirt. She watched as he pulled off his pants and then his shirt before climbing into bed beside her, laying on his side.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Awkward, but, whatever."

Brennan nodded and watched as he rolled over to his back.

"I know you don't approve, Bones. But…he's my brother. I'm all he has in the world, and…I don't know."

Brennan closed her computer and looked at him. "It's not so much that I don't approve, Booth…it's just that…" she paused as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I really don't mind that you help him, it just always seems to come at the expense of what's good for you, and…I don't like that."

"Like what, Bones?" he asked.

"Like…tonight, for example. You hate mushrooms, but you ate them, so he could have ones with meat in them."

"Bones, that's…that's nothing…"

"I know…but…it's just a small example of what I mean, you know?" she bit her bottom lip, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

He turned and met her eyes, "Okay, I get what you're saying. And you're right. I do that. I…okay, I guess maybe I need your help, then. I _really_ feel like I'm supposed to help him. But, I trust you too, so, if you see me doing stuff like that, all the time, then, call me on it, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded. "I think that's a good compromise."

He smiled at her, and then leaned back to his back against the pillows and sheets with a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Booth?"

"Well…" he smiled and closed his eyes, "When I was a boy, before I knew about sex and stuff, I used to think this is what it would be like to be married. I thought it just meant having a girl who slept in the same bed as you and talked to you late and night and stuff."

Brennan chuckled, and he opened his eyes to smile at her.

"Silly, right?"

"No" she laughed. "not silly. But what did you think AFTER you learned about sex?"she teased.

He laughed and nodded, closing his eyes again, letting one hand rest over his bare chest. "I thought about sex."

They both laughed, and Brennan opened up her computer to work some more.

"What are you working on?" he asked, "your book, still?"

"Yes" she answered. "I didn't tell you before, but my publishers pushed up my due date to two weeks, so I have a major deadline."

"Hmmm…"Booth frowned, "That doesn't seem fair."

Brennan sighed, "It's not…but I agreed to it, so here I am."

She looked down at him, and he opened his eyes as if he knew she was looking at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nah" he waved his hand in the air. "Just talking is nice."

He closed his eyes, "Right?" he whispered.

"Yes" she whispered back, "It is nice."

He pulled in a deep breath, "I used to still think about it sometimes, Bones" he admitted. "I'd imagine, even when I was older, someone, a woman I loved, who I would lay in bed with, just like this. And, she'd rub my head…" he laughed deprecatingly. "Like my mom would do when I was little and sick. And we'd talk about our days. I don't know…it just made me feel less lonely I guess. When I was in the army and stuff. God, sometimes I was _so lonely_, I couldn't breathe."

Brennan looked over at him. She hesitantly reached out her hand and let her fingers slide just over the top of Booth's head, tangling slightly before beginning a soft massaging motion. "Like this?" she murmured.

Booth gasped, and his whole body tensed before relaxing as deep into the mattress as she'd ever seen. He grabbed her wrist and then pulled it to his face, inhaling sharply. Brennan froze, remembering now that he'd told her his mother had also used that perfume. His eyes shot open in confusion. She tried to smile slightly, but couldn't quite manage it as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. He then moved her hand to the back of his neck and rolled over onto his stomach, "Don't stop, okay?" he rasped, his voice husky and almost pained.

"Okay" Brennan agreed and let her fingers massage against his skin.

Booth felt so overwhelmed with emotion, he wasn't sure his skin could contain everything he was feeling. He wasn't a crier, hell, he'd never been, but something about the way his partner was caressing his head made him want to weep. Her tender affection was like a balm against years and years of waiting and wanting and just _hoping_ for someone…_anyone_ who would care for him. For _him_.

"I used to dream about this, Bones" he muffled into the pillow, "when I was a boy. I just knew that my parents, what they had, fighting all the time and angry, I knew it couldn't be what everyone was like. Sometimes no one would touch me for weeks except in anger, and I just used to _dream_ about a cool hand against my forehead. I…" he paused and pulled in a ragged breath, still speaking into the pillow. His hands were at his sides, totally open toward her, "When I was on missions, other guys would go into town to try to pick up local girls, but I would lay in bed and dream. Or when I was being tortured, I would think if I could just hold out, pray, God, _please_ let there be someone, just someone who I could _talk to_. Someone who I loved. Someone who knew me and _understood_ me, I just…"He turned then and faced her, and Brennan saw unshed tears glittering in his eyes. "Words can't express how much you mean to me, Bones. I…" his throat worked up and down as he swallowed almost painfully. The air was charged with connection between them, and he closed his briefly before opening them again, "Bones, you are…you are so special to me."

Her heart was very full, and keeping her hand pressed against his cheek, she leaned down over her computer and pressed her lips against his very gently before pulling back. He cupped her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before rolling back onto his stomach.

For the next half hour or so, Brennan kept rubbing the back of his neck and soon he was breathing evenly, sleep having overtaken his body.

Closing her computer, she set it on the floor beside her bed, and turned off her lamp. She slid deeper in to the bed and curled closer to Booth's body, his strong back to her front. "I used to think about it too" she admitted, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I…I was lonely too…but now…sometimes, Booth…I don't know" She whispered into the darkness. "You're unlike anyone I've ever known. I'm still thinking about love, I promise."

He turned then, and she gasped, wondering if he'd heard her.

But he just wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer, snoring slightly. His eyes opened then, and then closed just as quickly, "Did you set the alarm?" he mumbled.

Brennan felt a jolt from her reverie. She blinked as his question was so different from what they'd been discussing. It was so mundane, and almost annoying.

But she knew he hadn't heard what she'd said, so she couldn't fault him for that. So she just nodded against his chest. "Yes."

"Mmmmm…" he kissed the side of her neck, "…love you, Bones."

She opened her mouth to answer, but he was sleeping again, his chest expanding with each breath he took.

"Booth…" she sighed on a whisper and settled against him.

**--b&b—**

**Well, I hope you still liked this chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me on this reality trip!**

**If you are wondering if Booth and Brennan are ever going to have sex again, the answer is yes, haha.**

**Sorry, but the smut took a backseat to the story in this chapter. I know, I know**.


	5. Day Five: Thursday

**Oh, Bones darlings! How kind you all are! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to check back in with this story despite these glitchy times we live in, and especially those of you who have been kind enough to leave reviews. I am pleased you liked the last chapter. Based on your reviews, I can say that it turned out the way I wanted it to, because how you feel about it is how I felt about it when I wrote it. We're so symbiotic!**

**I have to confess, I struggled muse wise, as far as this chapter is concerned. I wrote and deleted and rewrote and was annoyed, unlike most of this whole series. I have most of the rest of the week planned out, but this was the wildcard day, after the past couple of days' angst. I'll just say as a disclaimer that I know this chapter lacks depth. I get obsessed with the idea that I have to cover every single minute of a whole day. But that is impossible, so I just have to get over it!**

**But enough about me…my reality isn't QUITE as interesting , haha.**

**--b&b--**

**5:30 AM**

"_Bones….Bones_…."

Brennan sank deeper into her mattress, enjoying the warmth and the darkness. And…ooooh, this was going to be a good fantasy, she could tell. "Mmmmmmmmm…..hello, Agent Booth" she murmured in her sexiest voice.

Booth chuckled and rested his elbows on either side of her, leaning closer, "Hello, Dr. Brennan" he whispered.

"No…" she shook her head and frowned, "Don't call me that. You call me Bones. I'm Bones…"

He chuckled again, and Brennan felt it rumble from his chest into hers. Her nightgown was up against her waist, and he was lying between her thighs, totally dressed; one of her all time favorite fantasies. Soon she would begin by reaching up, and tapping lightly on his red tie, smoothing her hands along his shoulders over his gray suit. And all the while, he would be shifting his weight between her legs, his eyes kind and his lips curled up in the most sensual of smiles. Just like he had looked on that plane, when he'd stood as close to her as she could remember. Mmmmmm, yes…

"Bones…wake up…"

"Mmmmmm? What?" she whimpered, shifting restlessly beneath him, "Why would I do that, Special Agent Booth? Why are you asking me to do that?"

"Because it's morning…" his voice held a tinge of humor to it, and Brennan let her eyes open slightly.

"No" she contradicted, "This is a dream…a fantasy that was just getting started, so kindly stop talking…"

"It's really me, Bones…" he leaned down and nibbled against the skin of her throat, "Booth"

"You always say that, though…" she closed her eyes and began sliding her hips against his in her favorite rhythm, "And you're wearing your gray suit, which is my favorite. And it's way too early for work…it's time for you to kiss me…" she reached and touched right below her ear, "Right here."

Booth chuckled and kissed down to her earlobe, "This isn't a dream, Bones. I'm real, and I'm kissing you, and I'm telling you to wake up."

Brennan tensed and frowned, pushing him away.

Booth smiled and leaned back, "I have to go, but I'll be right back."

"Why are you dressed already?"

"Because…" he couldn't resist kissing her sleepy pouting lips as she frowned at him, "I need to go to my apartment and get something. But I want you to stay right here, just like this" he kissed her again, "Don't move a muscle, and I'll be right back."

When he leaned down to kiss her for the last time, she let her head rise off of the pillow and follow him, an annoyed growl rising up from her throat. Booth smiled against her lips, but backed away and off of the bed.

"Now I know you're the real you, because the Booth in my dreams never leaves me unsatisfied like that." She complained, still caught in the web between sleep and awake.

Booth shook his head and laughed, pausing in the doorway, "Well, the Bones in my dreams _always_ did." Her eyes widened, but he just winked at her and walked away.

--b&b—

Booth entered his apartment, and made his way back to his bedroom, only to see his brother sleeping in his bed. "Jared" he called out.

Jared cracked open one eye, and sat up, rubbing his face. "Hey, you're not using it."

Booth smirked and nodded. "Guess that's true."

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Jared asked. "Temperance get tired of your ugly face already?"

"You wish" Booth bragged and sauntered over to his closet, standing on his toes to reach for the smallish box in the corner. He pulled it down, and then leaned against his dresser, placing the lid on top of it next to his favorite picture of Parker.

"The pearl?" Jared asked, but Booth didn't answer.

Instead, he just lifted a smaller box from inside the bigger one before opening it and pulling out and even smaller box. And inside that was a tiny velvet pouch. Booth hooked his finger inside and pulled out the delicate chain, balancing the black Italian pearl against the palm of his hand.

"The pearl" he nodded, examining it.

Jared whistled, and Booth nodded. "Yep." He wrapped it all up again and tucked the biggest box under his arm before turning toward his door. He paused for just a moment and then turned toward his brother.

"Parker's gotta hockey game on Saturday. Why don't you come to that?"

Jared nodded and sank down into the mattress. "Okay, sure."

Booth tapped the side of the box with his fingers and nodded. "Great". He pulled in a deep breath and the paused again, turning back once again toward his brother. "Did you know I hate mushrooms?"

Jared cracked open an eye, "What? It's like 6 AM…why are you asking me about mushrooms?"

Booth just pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, "Never mind. I'll see you later."

He made his way back through town, anxious to be back with Bones. She sure as hell was something else. Booth knew he probably had the sappiest smile on his face, but he didn't care. He was going to go to her, wake her up with gentle kisses and if he was lucky, do it again for the next 75 years of his life. Once he got to her apartment, he hopped the steps two at a time. He used his key to get in, but frowned at the sound of water running in the sink. Making his way toward the sound, he saw her back at the sink, washing the dishes from the night before.

Well, he could still surprise her, he thought, setting the box down on the table before sidling over to her. "You were supposed to stay in bed" he murmured, sliding a hand down her back to lightly cup her rear end. She turned away from his hand but toward his body, one eyebrow raised. "Where have you been?"

A surprised smile on his face, Booth backed up, opening his palms in innocence. "I had to get something. I said I'd be right back. Don't you remember?"

Brennan frowned as she tried to reconcile her thoughts with what she'd thought had been a dream. But Booth was standing right in front of her, in his gray suit, a red tie and everything.

He could see how confused she was, and it made him smile, "You were having a sex dream about me, Bones" he licked his bottom lip and moved closer, resting one arm between her in the sink, letting his hips back up against the counter.

Brennan huffed and looked at his face. It was there again, just like from her dream, that very, very pleased and sensual smile on his strong lips, his eyelids lowered in almost predatory arousal. Her stomach fluttered, and she tried to step back, but his hand was there, cupping her hip. When she tried to escape that by moving forward, her nose brushed against his firm chest. "There's nothing wrong with that" she lifted her chin and stood her ground, "And quite frankly, I'm a little annoyed that you interrupted me."

"Just when it was getting good, hmmm?" he smirked. "I gotta know, Bones. Who's better…me, or… _Special Agent Booth_."

Brennan rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way. Booth just laughed and then spun her around to face him.

"Hold on, Bones…I have something for you."

Booth turned and walked over to the table, picking up the box. He emptied each one until he reached the velvet bag, and that, he brought over to where Brennan was standing.

"When I was in Kosovo, one weekend, they took us to Italy. The trip was awful. We were stowed away in this truck, about fifty of us, but…it was worth it, you know?"

Brennan met his eyes and nodded. "Sure…" she paused, and then looked down, biting her lip.

"What is it, Bones?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I was just going to say that once, in Guatemala, I had been working in a pit, all day, literally all day. I got there in the morning when it was dark, and when I left it, I was surprised to see that it was dark again. And, everything just seemed so dark. But then I looked up, and the sky was just so…"

"Beautiful" Booth finished, and she nodded.

"Yes" she whispered and watched as he pulled out a thin chain, the end of which held a beautiful black pearl. "Oh, Booth."

He smiled slightly and kept his eyes on the necklace. "We were walking through Italy, and I saw this, and…I don't know, like I told you last night, it just seemed to give me hope. Like…just knowing this existed helped me realize there were still beautiful things in the world. And so…" he undid the clasp and then placed it around Brennan's neck, "I bought it, with the idea that I would give it to the most beautiful woman I knew. And Bones…" he laid the completed chain against her neck and stepped back. "That's you."

Brennan lifted the pearl and examined it. "You've kept this all these years?"

"Yes" Booth whispered, and she met his eyes.

He bit his bottom lip and shifted his weight a bit, all of a sudden looking nervous, "I know it's not as fancy as some of your necklaces. The ones you like and all, and they are…"

"It's beautiful, Booth" Brennan placed her hand on his arm and then leaned up to kiss him. "I'm honored." She tried to smile as she pulled back.

Booth smiled then, and tugged her closer. "Me too, Bones. Me too."

Brennan felt the pearl pressed against her heart, despite its smaller size. Booth was rubbing her back in small circles and his front was pressed all up against her. He smelled so amazing, like warmth and spice and goodness, and Brennan felt the same stirrings she'd felt that morning when he'd woken her up.

She wrapped her arms around him and brushed up against him, but he just pressed a kiss against her forehead and pulled back. "Are you going with me this morning, or are you going in by yourself?"

Brennan huffed to herself, and then pulled back more. "I'll go in myself."

**--b&b--**

**1:00 PM**

"Alright, boys" Booth sighed, "I think we're done here." He motioned with his hands, and then watched as the back up unit hauled away their perp. "How about it, Bones? Your partner's got it going ON!"

Brennan didn't laugh, though, and just stepped away from him as he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

Not wanting to make it a big deal in public, Booth just ran his hand through his hair and smiled, motioning toward the SUV. "We've got time for lunch, I think. You in?"

Brennan frowned and steeled her shoulders. "I don't think I can, Booth. I should get back to the lab. But you go ahead. I'll just call a cab."

"Bones!" Booth hissed, pulling her arm with his hand.

She visibly tensed, and Booth had had enough. He cupped her hips and pulled her to the other side of the SUV. Her whole entire body was so stiff, and her eyes were shut so tight.

"Why would you take a cab? Why would I let you take a cab? What gives, Bones?"

Brennan couldn't begin to describe her frustration. All morning, he'd been in her conscious. From her early morning interrupted fantasy to the way he'd smiled at her against the sink. He'd arrived in her office, smiling widely with her favorite coffee. And all in that damn gray suit with that damn red tie! And in the past, she'd been able to handle it, but now "Just take me back to the lab, Booth."

At least there, she could surround herself with sterile objects. Objects not meant to entice or seduce. And if she was lucky, Booth would leave her alone.

--b&b--

Booth wasn't sure what was happening with his partner. But he wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him. As they drove through the countryside, he spared glances toward her. She was sitting with her knees clenched tight together, her knuckles white as she clasped her hands together, squeezing so tight, it was a wonder she wasn't drawing blood against her own hands. He had to help her figure this out. Pulling to the side of the road, he put on his flashers and turned toward her, surprised when she groaned and bit her lip, turning to claw one of her hands against the window.

"Bones…" he rasped, his voice pained. "You gotta tell me what's going _on_ here."

"I'm…I'm just…" She looked at him, her eyes smoothing over his broad shoulders like the most intimate caress. He felt a jolt at the pure want in her eyes. "I just want you."

His eyebrows rose and he looked around, "Mmmm….okay, Bones. I…" he chuckled and shook his head. "Good one!" he patted her shoulder and ignored the way her entire body shuddered, "You got me. I've told you you were funny, and you are, Bones!"

"…it's not funny" she whispered and turned to face the window.

"Bones…" he chuckled. "Come on…it can't be that bad."

"You think I don't know that!" she huffed and turned toward him. "I've never felt this way before. All I want to do is drag you to the backseat of this SUV and…"

"BONES!" he hissed, looking around.

"Oh, give it up!" she yelled, "No one is around for miles. MILES, Booth!" she growled. "I want you. I want you right now. And if you can't help me, then just Take. Me. Back. To the lab."

Booth's jaw clenched and he stared at her. "You've never felt this way before?"

"Not like this" she confessed, looking down at her lap. "I don't know if it's because you interrupted me this morning when I was dreaming about you, or if it's because we haven't been together for almost two days, but…"

"I've felt how you're feeling" he admitted, his voice low and cautious, "Way before…before, you know…" he motioned between them, "Before the past couple of weeks. Sometimes…we'd be driving around, or it would be late at night at the lab, or your place, and I would want you so badly, I could taste it."

"Yes" she moaned, leaning back against the seat, licking her lips as if just the _word_ was able to be tasted.

"But we can't, Bones" he murmured, "It's too risky…"

She turned toward him, and her eyes were pained, and in that moment, he wanted to give her whatever she needed.

And then…

"Booth…"

His name on her lips was sorely testing his control.

And then…

"_Please…_"

--b&b--

He could deny her nothing. Starting the SUV, he drove with a mission toward an abandoned field, pulling behind an old shed he knew was off the radar. Shutting it down, he turned toward her before opening his door, not watching to see if she did the same. But he didn't need to watch, because when he made it to the trunk, he opened it up, motioning for her to crawl in before him. He paused, for one more second, trying to be rational, but then he looked inside to see her waiting for him, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

Not waiting for him, she began to peel off her clothes, quickly, methodically, with no premeditation except for their joining. Booth began to peel off his jacket, but…

"No!" she gasped. "Leave it on. Please…"

He met her eyes and flushed, crawling over to her. She whimpered and pulled him onto her.

Booth stilled her hips with his hands and forced her to meet his eyes. "Look at me. Look at me, Bones."

She lifted heavy eyelids and met his gaze.

"I am not a dream. I am not a fantasy. I am your partner, but this is real. This is happening. Do you understand me."

Brennan bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I understand. Do you understand?"

"I understand" he nodded and helped her take off the rest of her clothes. Keeping his clothes on, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling down the front of his boxers to allow his penis to slide inside of her. "Ah, _Bones_...you weren't kidding".

"I know..."she moaned, lifting up her hips to rotate against his, "More..."

"More" He agreed and covered her nude body with his, a blanket of weight and wool and she gasped, her fingers digging deep into his shoulders before moving down to clutch his ass, pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh, yes BOOTH!"

Her cries of pleasure stirred him and spurred him on to hear more. She cradled him and he closed his eyes, imagining a hundred different scenarios in which he wished he could do this very thing. Guilt and pleasure mingled, and he wasn't sure how he felt about this, how he was _supposed_ to feel about this, except for the flex of his muscles against her, the give of her muscles against his, around him, and then she was tight, oh, so tight in a way that only Bones could be, and it was all one hundred of his fantasies rolled into one as he held her hips up to his and poured into her, her entire body shuddering in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmm……Bones" he murmured against her lips, and she bit at him, still a bit on the edge, even as their bodies cooled. It was so intense; it had been so intense and all consuming that now that her eyes were open, she felt stifled.

Booth was a dead weight on her, and she shoved him a bit. He grunted but rolled to her side, then quickly pulled off his jacket to cover her up.

She smiled and sank down to her back, letting the silk of the lining slip against her naked torso. "Booth…"

"I can't believe we just did that" his voice was gravelly, and for some reason, it make her laugh.

"It's not that funny, Bones" he groused. "I used to have control around you, you know."

He huffed and then sat up, grabbing a clean towel from his work out bag and cleaning them up before helping her get dressed. "Can we get back to work?"

Brennan stretched like the satisfied woman she was. "Yes…I think we can…"

Booth just growled at her and opened the back of the SUV, watching her as she got out.

And all the way back into town, he snuck glances at her, wondering how he could get so lucky.

**--b&b--**

Booth pulled into the parking lot, and then froze, wondering how he could be so _unlucky_. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!"

"Booth, what?" Brennan turned and looked at him, "What's the matter?"

"It's your dad!" Booth hissed, and groanedm pointing toward where Max was standing near where Booth usually parked. "He knows. I know…he knows what we just did. See, Bones. THIS is why we should have just waited…"

"He can't possibly know, Booth" Brennan chided. "You're exaggerating."

Booth's hands tightened on the steering wheel and his hips shifted off of the seat, "I… I'm a dead man. I can't believe it didn't even THINK about your dad. I don't know what to say…"

"Booth, it's not that big of a deal." Brennan rationalized. "He's not going to hurt you because we had sex in your backseat."

Booth snorted. "He's killed for less."

There was a silent moment, and Booth flushed, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay" Brennan nodded and then opened her door. "I'll see you later."

Booth inhaled through his nose, and looked out his window. "Hello, Max" he greeted without looking.

The older gentleman just got into the passenger seat and closed the door, "Let's go for a ride, Booth." He smiled to himself, "Have ourselves a little talk, whattya say?"

Booth sighed and nodded, putting the SUV into park and driving, following Max's sparse directions until they pulled up to the shooting range.  
Once they got out and entered, Booth flashed his badge at the gate and then walked in. They were both handed headphones, and Booth walked over to get some bullets. An employee offered Max a gun, but the older gentleman shook his head.

"Nah, never touch the things. Too messy."

Booth's eyebrows rose at that, but he didn't say anything, just shook his head and chose his favorite gun. Round after round he fired, always feeling Max's gaze on his back. And Booth supposed that was the point. 'I'm watching you' was Max's message.

Booth hit the mark nearly every single time, and when he reached the point where his arms were straining, he set the gun down, "Enough".

Max just nodded and led the way out of the range. But still he didn't say anything as they drove through the city. Booth stopped at a red light, near the diner, and Max saluted him with two fingers, "This'll do, you can drop me off right here."

Booth pulled into a parking spot and turned toward him, and Max met his eyes.

There was silence for a few moments as both men sized each other up.

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?" Max finally asked.

Booth's chest felt tight, and a remembered conversation in the lab sparked in his memory. "Yes" he nodded. "I love her."

Max put his hand on his door and then released, "Well then, on second thought, drop me off at the Jeffersonian. I'd like to have a little talk with my daughter."

Booth's nostrils flared, but he kept silent as he pulled back into traffic. When they reached the Jeffersonian, he put the SUV in park and led the way inside. Just outside of Brennan's office, he held up his hand. "Just a minute, here, Max. I'm going to talk to Bones. Alone."

Max shrugged, "Suit yourself. I've got all the time in the world."

Booth clenched his jaw and ran his hand down his tie to his waist as he opened her office door. Brennan looked up and stood as he walked inside.

"Hey…" she smiled carefully. "Do we need to go back to the case?"

Booth shook his head. "Nah, I just wanted to see you is all." He let his eyes run over her face, and then he smiled. "Your dad's outside. He wants to talk to you, I guess." He put his hand on her arm and then kissed her forehead. "But if he gives you any trouble, you call me, okay?"

Brennan smirked and straightened his collar. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Bones." Booth murmured, his own lips turning up in a smile as well, "But still…."

"Send him in, Booth" she stepped back, and he nodded, turning to open her office door. Max was there, and to Booth's surprise, held out a hand for Booth to shake. Booth looked at it for a moment, and then shook it before walking away and out of the lab.

"Hey, baby" Max grinned and opened his palms as he entered Brennan's office. "How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm not a girl" Brennan rolled her eyes and made her way back behind her desk, "And I'm not your baby."

"Ah, yes, you are, sweetie. You always will be, too. That's why I keep an eye on you. That's how I know that Booth has moved into your apartment. I've been paying your neighbors for years."

"To spy on me?"

"No…to watch out for you. When I can't."

"Dad" Brennan set her hands on her desk, "Was all of that really necessary?"

"Yes" Max affirmed, "No discussion. I'm your dad. It's my job." He smirked. "I'd kind of like a raise."

Brennan chuckled and shook her head, "Very funny."

"I thought so" Max smiled until his eyes crinkled as he walked over toward Brennan. He sat against the edge of her desk and gazed at her face, "You're very beautiful" he chuckled and shook his head. "My girl" he clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Booth is a very lucky man…"

"Dad…" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"But you're lucky too, young lady. You know that, right?" Max interrupted. "Booth's a good man. And he loves you." He pointed at her, "Don't you take that for granted."

"I don't." Brennan grew serious and met his eyes. "I don't, Dad. I promise."

Max smiled sadly, and then walked around the desk, pressing a bittersweet kiss against her forehead. "Let yourself love him, baby" he whispered, and Brennan tensed.

Max knew he'd said enough, and he patted her shoulder before turning away. Just as he reached the door, her whispered questions stopped him in his tracks.

"How do I really know, Dad?"

He paused, his hand on the doorknob. Slowly he turned,

"How do you know what, baby?"

Brennan swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"Are you afraid of loving him?" Max asked, and Brennan shook her head.

"Ah, I see" Max nodded and smiled. "You're afraid you won't love him. You're afraid you'll hurt him."

"How do I know?" she asked in a fierce whisper, and Max had his answer. He turned back to the door, a knowing smile on his face. "Ask him. Ask Booth. He'll tell you."

And with that, he walked out.

Brennan frowned, feeling confused. It was a lot to think about.

**--b&b--**

**7:00 PM**

Brennan entered her apartment, noting the muted light and sound coming from the TV. She entered the room to see Booth propped on her couch, lying on his back. He'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt, but kept on his striped socks, and she smiled. "Hey…"

He turned to her with a big smile. "Hey…" he lifted his hand toward her, and she twined her fingers with his. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Brennan nodded toward the TV and whatever game he had on, "You were busy."

Booth chuckled and nodded, pulling her down and leaning up so they could meet in the middle for a brief kiss. "Just biding my time."

Brennan smiled against his lips and then pulled back. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower and change my clothes. Want to order in or go out for dinner?"

Booth pursed his lips as he considered. "Let's order in. Do you want pizza or Chinese?"

Brennan shrugged a shoulder and lowered her bag to the ground. "Either one is fine."

"Okay" Booth pulled out his cell phone and turned back toward the game, turning down the volume as she made her way back to the bathroom.

_ _ _

Brennan undressed quickly, putting her dirty clothes into the hamper outside her bathroom. She lit a few tranquil mint candles before turning on her shower, enjoying the way the small room filled with steam and warmth. Pulling back the curtain, she stepped inside, letting the water run over her body. Her dad's words from before had been haunting her all day, and she'd pondered their validity. Could Booth possibly be the one to help her figure out her own feelings? Admittedly, he was biased, and…

Brennan pressed her hands against the shower wall and leaned into it, enjoying the cool tile against her flushed skin. She felt very uncomfortable with this whole process. Most scientific inquiry required a hypothesis, an expected outcome. And yes, sometimes, the end result could be a pleasant surprise, but Brennan preferred as few variables as possible when she worked on experiments.

And this wasn't just an experiment or screwing in the back of his SUV. This was life. Her life…and…_Booth_'s life.

_Booth._

Fingering the pearl of her new necklace, she turned against the shower wall, remembering the way he'd sounded the night before, as if just breathing the same air as her was enough for him. He'd had a lonely childhood, but his reaction to that had been to reach out to people. To share himself. But she also knew that what she'd seen last night…he'd never shared that with anyone else.

_He trusted her._

And it was why she _knew_ she had to be sure. She had to _know_ whether or not she loved him. He trusted her. And she owed it to him to be sure.

"Hey, Bones?" he called and rapped lightly against her bathroom door with his knuckles. "Food's here. Want a beer?"

Her reverie broken, Brennan smoothed her hands over her hair, letting the excess water collapse against the floor of the shower. "I'll be right out, Booth. I'll just get a glass of wine."

"Okay" he muffled and then it was quiet again.

Brennan quickly shampooed her hair and then washed her body, not realizing so much time had passed. She pulled back the shower curtain and then grabbed for a towel, pulling it around her. And it smelled faintly of Booth's cologne. Not overpowering, but just the scent of it, combined with the candles, and the steam from the shower almost caused Brennan to gasp out loud. Inhaling one more deep breath, she shook her head, dispelling away her fancy for more practical things. Like drying off and getting dressed.

--b&b--

Booth had just sat back down on the couch when she came back from the hallway. Her hair was damp, and down around her shoulders, darker than normal. He smiled and tucked one tangly curl between his thumb and finger, "Cute."

She snorted and knocked his hand away. "What did you order?"

"Well" he rubbed his hands together excitedly "I got some mee krob, and of course, tofu for you, disgusting, and for me, I got...mmhmph!"

His eyes widened as Brennan interrupted him by pressing her lips against his. He searched her eyes for understanding, and tried to smile encouragingly when she looked so confused. "Everything okay, Bones?" he asked quietly.

"I think so" was all she answered as she turned and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

--b&b--

Brennan couldn't explain her actions, but she knew it had something to do with the fact that Booth had ordered tofu for her. He hated it, despised everything it stood for, he was always keen in telling her, but he'd still ordered it, AND been excited to tell her about it. He was just such a good person, it made her chest ache. And she didn't know if she was going to be able to survive this night.

It was hard to say why she felt so much pressure, as if a deadline was staring her in the face. Booth had put no pressure on her to make a declaration of love. In fact, he hadn't even brought it up since Saturday night.

But as Brennan poured herself a glass of red wine and carried it to the living room, accepting the plate of food Booth prepared for her, she knew it was her own emotions that were guiding her. She was feeling pressure on herself to make a decision. She needed resolution.

--b&b—

Bones had something on her mind, it was clear for Booth to see. But he'd be damned if he knew what it was. Hell, most of the time he wasn't even close to knowing what was on her mind, at least not in the lab. But that was what made them work, as partners. She did the brain thing, he did the heart thing. But there was something about the way she was staring at him, but then wouldn't quite meet his gaze, or in the way she let her toes slide over toward his socked ones without really touching them that made him think that maybe, maybe she was thinking about them.

110% of his body wanted to ask what she was thinking, but he'd played that game before. Rebecca had tossed him out as too needy and his past girlfriends had always been annoyed by his questions, but…he couldn't help it. If there was a problem, he wanted to solve it.

But in this case, years of being partners with her made all the difference. He knew her well enough to know that she needed time. And he'd give it to her too. Hell, he'd give her anything he could.

But four years of partnership couldn't prepare him for the way she calmly set down her empty plate, finished the rest of her wine and then rose up to her knees, sliding closer to him without actually touching him and asking him, "Booth…how do you _know_ you love me?"

--b&b—

Brennan watched as Booth's eyebrows rose. She'd surprised him, clearly. Feeling unsure, she watched as he set down his almost empty plate beside her empty one. He leaned forward for a moment, resting his elbows against his knees as he considered her question.

"And don't say _you just do_, because that's not…just don't say that, Booth."

He turned his neck to meet her eyes, nodding slightly before turning back to face the TV. Reaching for the remote, he flicked it on to mute and blew a breath out of his lips. "Bones, I…how do I _know_ I love you?"

"Yes"

Her whispered answer gave him pause, and he nodded again, biting his lip between his teeth, "Well, in some ways, it's hard to say. I'll be honest, part of it is that I just know, and I can't explain it."

She huffed out an unsatisfied breath, and he looked at her, "But…I know that's not good enough, Bones…" he teased, and she met his eyes then, finally a small smile curling up the side of her mouth.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Booth"

He sat back against the couch and lifted his arm along the back of it, motioning for her to move closer to him. Brennan scooted on her knees and then settled against his side, letting her hand smooth against his stomach.

"Bones…" he rested his chin on the top of her head and rubbed a bit. "I know that I'd rather be with you than anyone else. Not just work, not just the sex stuff, but…all of it. I want my life to be with you. I know that…" he pulled in a deep breath. "I'd rather die, literally, than have you die. If I had to choose between me or you…I'd choose you, Bones."

Brennan's heart began pounding in her chest, and her face grew warm. Booth didn't move her at all, just kept rubbing his chin against her head, soothing her with his low words. "But more than that, Bones, you…you just make me more of myself. I can't explain it, and I know that annoys you, but…I'm not the words person. You're the writer. I just…you make me happy and crazy and angry, and just _more_ than anyone else. Ever. And I don't care if you never love me back, I'll still feel the same way. So, I know…because it's how I feel."

It was quiet for long moments, and Booth wondered if he'd said the right thing. Her hand came to rest lightly on his leg, her fingers stretched almost over his knee. "Booth?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Do you think I love you?" her voice was quiet, and her fingers tangled in the rough denim at his knee, "Do you think I have what it takes?"

Her first question was cake compared to this one, and Booth felt his whole body tense. Willing himself to relax, he tapped his fingers gently against her arm, pulling her closer against him. "Yeah, I do, Bones."

She turned then and met his yes, "How?"

Of course she'd ask him that, and for a moment, he blushed. "I…I don't know, Bones."

She frowned, and almost looked disappointed, and it cut him to the core.

"Just…just give me a minute, Bones." Booth bit his tongue and tried to gather his thoughts. "Two forks."

She blinked and pulled back a bit. "What?"

Booth sighed and rubbed his chest, wondering if his heart was literally going to beat out of his skin, "My birthday. We'd…fought, you know that."

"Booth…" her eyes looked hurt, and it pained him to see it, but…she wanted to know, so he was going to tell her.

"To be honest, Bones, it was a crappy day. One hell of a crappy birthday, all around. But then…you came outside and you asked if I was going to come back inside. And when I said I needed some time, you asked if I wanted you to stick around." A smile tugged at the side of his mouth, "And then you sat down, and I looked over…and there was a piece of cake. And _two forks_, Bones. As if you _knew_ I wasn't going to come inside. You already knew I would want to be away from the crowd. And you knew I'd want to be with _you_."

"I didn't know" she admitted, "But I…"

She looked down and considered her next works.

"You what, Bones?"

Meeting his eyes, she shrugged, "I wanted to be with you. I felt bad that day, Booth." Her eyes grew pained and almost panicked, and Booth cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently.

"Shhh…don't worry about that. We're solid. We were so solid, even before that. I promise."

He pulled back, and she nodded. "But is that love?"

Booth swallowed and shrugged his shoulder, trying to be as casual as possible. "You tell me."

She settled back against his side and sighed.

"I need more time to think about it."

"That's fine, Bones." Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I've got all the time in the world. I'm not in any hurry."

She smiled and then closed her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Brennan nodded against his arm. "Sure, Booth."

He let his fingers run up and down the side of her arm. "Why'd you really come to my apartment that night? What made you start this whole thing, anyways?"

Brennan tensed a bit, and then relaxed. "Honestly?"

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, Bones. Honestly."

"Well…" she began, "Remember that day at the diner, when you told me you had to take the week off?"

"Sure" Booth nodded. "I remember."

"Well," Brennan repeated. "I went back to the Jeffersonian, and I was telling Angela about it, and she said you were lucky, because you got to have a real life, with real, normal people for a change."

"Angela said that?" Booth laughed, and Brennan smiled, letting her hand move down to cup his knee again.

"Yes, she did. She suggested that you could spend time with your friends, and since Parker was going to be gone too, that you would be a real bachelor. That you could have sexual relations with whomever you wanted."

Booth snorted then, his nostrils flaring at the irony. "And then…" he prompted.

Brennan sighed. "Well, then, I felt, I suppose, a rather unpleasant feeling in my body. I did not care for that idea, at all. So rationally, I presented a scenario that would benefit us both."

"Which was…" he teased, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her.

She sat up and frowned. "You know the answer, Booth. Extreme sexual satisfaction on your part, and…" she paused as his eyes crinkled with a big smile, even as he blushed a bit "And…" her voice lowered as she was about to reveal the truth, "And I was able to keep you from having that with anyone else" she finished quickly, moving to stand up and clear their plates.

Booth caught her hips and yanked her back down to the couch, almost throwing her down and then covering her with his own body to keep her from escaping. "You were jealous?"

"Not that again" she groaned, pushing against his firm chest, "Stop being so conceited"

Booth just laughed and bent over to nuzzle at her neck, "You had no reason to be, Bones"

She stopped struggling and then let her hands rest along his back.

"There wasn't an 'anyone else', Bones" he affirmed. "There hasn't been for a long time."

"Well, you certainly didn't put up much of a fight"

He laughed, his chest rumbling against hers, and Brennan parted her legs a bit, letting him settle more firmly against her, "You got that right."

He lifted his head and looked down to meet her eyes. "You were definitely more brave than me, Bones." His words pleased her , he could tell, and he tucked her hair between his fingers, "I couldn't believe your proposition, but there was no way I wasn't going to try to use the week to make you see how crazy I was about you. How much you really mean to me."

"You mean a lot to me, too, Booth" she confessed, letting her cheek fall against the palm of his hand.

"I know, Bones." He leaned down and kissed her. "I can feel that in the way your hands move against me. I'm yours, and you like that."

As if to prove his point for him, she let her hands move over his back, coming up to rub his shoulders before sliding down the front of his chest.

"I can feel it in the way you kiss me, the way your tongue plays hard to get, but then can't resist. But I'm not complaining" he didn't get to say anything else, as her lips were pressing against his, and just as he said, the tip of her tongue nudged at his lips before he opened them, and she slid all the way inside, rubbing his tongue in time with the way her fingers curled against his shirtfront.

"I can feel it in the way you let your fingernails scrape over me" he pulled back and panted, "when you're excited."

Taking her cues from him again, she pulled his shirt over his head, letting her fingernails scrape over his back and chest. Booth shivered, hard, and pressed his face to the sweet curve of her neck. "Again" he growled, and she complied. Brennan let her fingernails scrape against the sensitive skin of his belly, her fingers fitting perfectly in the grooves of his solid muscles there.

"Yes, you're impatient, Bones" he continued, "but I don't mind. I love how you can hardly wait to feel all of me against all of you."

She responded by wedging her hands between them and lifting her own shirt over her head. She hadn't put a bra on after her shower, and Booth gasped as her breasts tightened against the cool air.

"See that, Bones?" he asked, leaning down to lick one tight nipple, and then the other, "Feel that?" he repeated his actions until her hips began lifting off of the couch, "That's me and you, baby. That's me wanting you, and you wanting me right back. And that's how I know."

Brennan never would have guess that being silent during sex would be such a turn on, but she felt more powerful, following Booth's directions and using them to make him as crazy as she felt. She opened her mouth to tell him to keep going, but she didn't need to, because he was leaning down to press open mouthed kisses against her skin, "I can feel it in the way you tremble and then stiffen, and then relax. You don't want anyone to see you let down your guard, and for a moment, the habit is there." He nipped at her neck, "But you're stronger than that habit, Bones" he encouraged and gasped when her hands lingered and traced along his waistline, "You trust me to treat you right, and more importantly, you trust yourself to know what's best."

Brennan was so turned on by his empowering words. She yanked against the button of his pants, quickly unzipping them and shoving them down his hips. Reaching down to her own pants, she shoved them down her legs, gasping when Booth grabbed her around the waist and flipped them over, kicking off his own pants and helping her drag hers off and to the floor, leaving them both naked against each other.

They paused, and then Booth bit his bottom lip, smoothing his hands up and down the sides of her ribs. "Take me, Bones"

She closed her eyes in pleasure, and he lifted his hips against hers.

"Show me" he added, and she opened her eyes.

Slowly, Brennan sat up and back, running her hands up and down Booth's chest.

"Tell me" he begged, and she swallowed.

"You're strong" she whispered, running her hands along his shoulders before sliding them down to his abs. Lifting up just enough to let him snug up against her entrance, she rested her weight on her hands and knees and began a slow rocking motion.

Booth groaned but kept his touches light, letting her run the show.

"You're brave" she smiled slightly, letting just the firm head of him enter her.

They both groaned then, but Brennan kept up her rhythm, letting just another inch of him enter her.

"You're _good_" she whispered, and Booth pulled in a deep breath, "You're such a good person, Booth."

His eyes were searching hers, begging her for something, she wasn't sure what. But as she let her hips fall against his, the entire length of him coming to rest firmly up inside her, she moaned, leaning forward to meet his eyes.

Booth grunted and leaned up, causing his hard heat to snug even tighter within her, letting his hands slide down to cup her hips, keeping her in place as he pressed his mouth against hers, begging with his lips and tongue in a rhythm he could only hope she'd pick up on.

But he shouldn't have worried because she did, she was so damn smart, and soon there were no more words as they panted and moved in unison. But just as they were about to explode, she paused, and pushed him back down onto his back, following him down with a hard kiss to his lips before settling her mouth right by his ear.

"And Booth…you're _mine_."

"BONES!" he shouted, grunting her name over and over as her pistoned into her from below. She matched his rhythm, stroke for stroke. They both shook as their mutual orgasms rocketed between them, through them, around them, everywhere it was to be, it was there. _They_ were there.

"Yes" he gasped, wrapping his arms right around her and not letting go. Brennan sank down onto him, her breath uneven as she rubbed her legs along the outside of his, needing stimulation as she came down from her pleasure.

But in its place was a depth of emotion. He was a man and she was a woman, and it was just so right. So…good.

"So good, Bones" he whispered, and Brennan almost felt surprised that his words mirrored her thoughts.

But she was learning not to be surprised. Or at least, she was learning to be open to whatever result came from this experiment.

**--b&b—**

**Sorry it was so late! I'll see you tomorrow!**

**(I hope. Wish me luck that real life doesn't kick my butt again!)**


	6. Day Six: Friday

**Hello amigas! (Are there any amigos reading this? Just wondering!) Anyways, I was going to tell you at the beginning of this story that one of my goals was to focus more on Booth's thoughts and feelings. Well, that's been a big fat fail. I don't know why I always tend to write Brennan more. It might be because it allows me to write **_**about**_** Booth, and 'to' Booth, haha. I really don't know, but this chapter is another example of how I wanted to write Booth, and didn't. I'm still happy with it, but…just trying to be honest with y'all. I blushed when I wrote this one, so…that might give you an indication of what happens.**

**And I think I might be the first person to ever use the word amigas and y'all in the same paragraph. **

**That's how I roll.**

**--b&b--**

**6:30 AM**

Brennan woke up and frowned against her pillow. Confused, she looked around, almost positive she'd fallen asleep on her couch the night before with Booth. Trying to figure it out, she closed her eyes. She faintly remembered Booth kissing her awake and carrying her to bed.

Turning to face him, she let her hands move close to him without touching.

He was so sure she loved him. And he'd given her proof too. Evidence, based on the facts of their life together. Their partnership.

Her work with Booth reminded her that she had work of her own to do on her novel. Groaning, she closed her eyes before turning to the alarm clock. It was just now 6:30, so she could get a head start and get a lot accomplished.

"Go back to sleep, Bones" he grumbled, and she turned toward him, smiling slightly at the way his eyes had never opened.

"How did you know I'm awake?" she asked.

One side of his mouth hitched up in a smile, "Easy. I know you."

Brennan considered her words and smiled. "Well, then you know I have a lot of work to do."

Booth frowned and pressed his face to the pillow. "Sleep…"

"I wish I could, Booth. But I have this deadline, and I need to work on my book, and…"

His hand crept between them and cupped her hip. He pulled her close to him and let his fingers rub against her back. "Okay, I suppose. But tonight, I'm taking you out."

"Booth, not again" she whispered, remembering the disaster of the previous Friday night.

"Nah, Bones. Not like that. We'll both like it. I promise."

Brennan watched him for a moment. "Okay…I'll be done by eight."

"Six" he growled.

"Seven thirty" she countered with a smile, already pulling away from him to start her day.

"Five thirty" he rebutted, and she laughed.

"That's not really how it works, Booth.'

He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He looked so elemental against her sheets, and she was sorely tempted to rejoin him. "It could work that way, Bones" he offered, smirking at the way her eyes lingered over his stomach.

She blinked and met his eyes, flushing as she made her way to the bathroom. Just as she reached the door, she turned to see him watching her. "Six fifteen."

He smiled and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the mattress. "Deal."

**--b&b-**

**11:30 AM**

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan looked up at the knock on her door. "Yes?"

Cam entered with a box in her hand. "Special delivery." She walked over to Brennan's desk and set the package down.

Brennan frowned at it, and then pulled out her keys, slicing through the top of the box. Inside was a smaller box, dark blue in sheen and color. She pulled it out and opened it up to reveal a gorgeous supply of stationery, her name scrawled across the top in gorgeous print. "Oh, my."

Cam's eyebrows rose. "That is the prettiest stationery I have ever seen. You have excellent taste, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan met her eyes. "I didn't pick this out. This must be a gift, but…"

Her eyes fell to the inside of the blue box lid. Taped to the inside was a small envelope. She opened the cream envelope and pulled out the note, reading it out loud before remembering that Cam was still there.

"Bones, for all your future lists."

A smile crossed over her face, and she looked up, then blinked, startled when Cam smiled at her. "It's a gift" she clarified unnecessarily. "From Booth."

Cam nodded, her lips almost smiling. "Then…Booth has excellent taste"

Brennan stood up taller and set the note on her desk, pressing both of her hands to her hips. "We're living together" she revealed, her tone suggesting a bit of challenge.

Cam nodded and stepped back. "then I'd say you both have excellent taste."

Brennan stood, shocked as she watched Cam turn and walk toward her office door. Just before she left, Cam turned around, a genuine smile on her face.

"You make a great pair."

Brennan looked down to the note on her desk as she heard the door close. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out a sheet of the stationery, just running her fingers over it.

**--b&b--**

**6:16 PM**

"BONES!" Booth's deep voice echoed in the lab, and Brennan started, looking up. She stood quickly and made her way to the door, opening it just in time to see him walking through.

"What's wrong, Booth? Do we have a case?"

"A case?" he huffed. "No…we have a _date!_" he hissed.

"What?" Brennan blinked, shaking her head. "But…it's only…"

"Six fifteen, Bones" Booth growled. "You're late."

Brennan looked back to her desk, "I'm sorry" she shrugged. "I lost track of time." She met his eyes and could tell he wasn't really angry. "Do we have a reservation?"

Booth shook his head. "No, we don't. But you ARE coming with me, now." His tone offered no room for discussion.

Brennan was pleased with the work she'd completed and was ready to leave anyway, so she gathered up her computer and followed Booth through the lab. Once they reached her car, Booth leaned in and cupped the back of her neck. Any passerby might think he was leaning in to whisper something into her ear, but he pressed his lips against her earlobe, gently nipping her there. She gasped, and he grinned, working his teeth just a bit tighter. "That's for being late."

Brennan smiled and pulled away from him, getting into her car. "I just need a few minutes to change my clothes, that's all."

They both drove through the city, and Booth parked behind her. They walked casually through her apartment, and he followed her into her bedroom, sitting at the chair near her vanity.

"Are you going to watch me get dressed?"

Booth shrugged a shoulder. "Thought I might. Do you mind?"

Brennan thought about it. "No, I don't mind." And she didn't. she stepped into her closet and examined her wardrobe. "Are we going to be inside or outside, Booth?"

She could hear his toe tapping against the floor, his fingers matching the rhythm against her box of nail polish. "Maybe both."

"Okay" she answered, pulling down a simple black shirt dress. It had elbow length sleeves, and was belted and pretty and flirty, and should work for any place he had in mind. It would match his dark jeans and navy blue button up shirt, too.

She brought it out of her closet and held it up for his inspection.

"Looks great, Bones" he smiled.

She smiled herself and stepped back into her closet. He groaned, and she laughed.

"I changed my mind" she said, craning her neck around the closet door. Booth just narrowed his eyes and nodded his head back with confidence.

"I'll see it eventually"

Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pulled on a clean bra and panty set, the fabric lightweight and perfect for her dress. She pulled that over her head and smoothed it over her hips. "Thanks for the gift, by the way" she called.

"You're welcome" his voice was muffled by her closet door.

Stepping out of the closet, she opened her palms toward Booth. "Ready"

He stood slowly and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands and placing and sweet kiss against her lips. "Good morning"

Brennan chuckled and tilted her head to the side. "It's almost night."

"I know" Booth grinned, "But I never kissed you this morning". He settled his lips against hers once again. "I'm just making up for lost time."

His smile was contagious, and Brennan wrapped her arms around him. Booth hugged her back and then tilted her over his arm, kissing her with passion. He let her come back for air and winked at her. "That was…Hello, Bones. You look fantastic."

Brennan pulled in a deep breath of satisfaction. "Hello, Booth. Let's go."

He smiled, "Let's go, Bones."

Once they were outside, she started making her way to the SUV, but paused when Booth didn't follow her. "What's the matter, Booth?"

He smiled and held out his hand, motioning for her to join him. She did, and he tucked her arm in his, "We're going to walk. It's not too far, and I think you're going to like this place."

He led them a few blocks away, to a trendy part of town Brennan almost never visited. They turned a corner and walked down an alley to a set of steps.

"What is this place called" she asked as Booth opened the door. Inside the warehouse building was music. "Jazz music?" she turned. an excited smile on her face.

"Yep" Booth smiled and pressed his hand to her back. "There's no name, Bones. It's that good. You just gotta know about it."

She looked at him, a smile on her own lips. "And how do YOU know about it?"

Booth scoffed and led her to a table. "Please. Seeley Booth knows some _stuff_" he winked and sat next to her in a booth, putting his arm around her. He motioned toward the waiter, and they were served immediately. First, fresh bread and good beer. And within ten minutes, she received potato soup and a fruit cup, and he got a prime steak.

"I thought you said we didn't have reservations." She looked at him as she began eating.

Booth grinned and nudged her arm. "Check out the piano player."

Brennan craned her neck to see. "Sid?"

Booth laughed, "Yep…his family owns this place."

"Ah…" Brennan nodded. "Why haven't you ever brought me here?"

Booth looked down to the table for a moment. "Sid said I wasn't allowed."

"What?"

Booth looked over to where his friend was playing the piano. Sid raised his head in a nod and smiled, and Booth laughed. "Look around, Bones."

Brennan frowned and observed her surroundings. "I don't understand the significance."

"Everyone here is on a date. According to Sid, this is 'a place for lovers only', so..." Booth flushed a bit, and then focused on his steak.

"I see" Brennan nodded, biting her lip. "Well, I'm glad you could bring me."

Booth's head came up, and his eyes met hers. He stared at her for a moment before leaning toward her, letting his lips rest against hers. "Me too, Bones…" he whispered. "Me too."

**--b&b--**

They finished their dinner, and then Booth stood. "Let's dance, Bones."

She took his hand and let him lead her toward the dance floor.

Booth slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close. His palm was firm against her lower back. Lower than what was decent around the Hoover building, that was for sure. Brennan moved one arm around his neck and let her hand join his between them. There was just something very classy about Booth tonight, and Brennan had a mental image of standing with Booth, just like this, in about thirty years.

Blinking, she pulled back, examining his face. He already had smile lines around his eyes, little creases that let her know when he was really pleased with her, or she'd made him laugh. She didn't think his lips would ever stop curling up in that wry grin he had when he thought he might have a secret. And the firm line of his jaw…

Brennan realized that Booth was staring at her, watching as she studied his features. Their eyes met, and his crinkled, and his lips curled up.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, feeling a smile cover her own lips.

He chuckled, surprised. "What am _I _thinking about? I'm not the one staring at me like…well, like you were staring at me."

"I was just thinking about what you might look like in thirty years." Brennan admitted, her shoulder rising in a shrug.

Booth clicked his teeth together, his chin rising slightly, "Only one way to find out, Bones" he teased, and Brennan shook her head, but laughed.

Booth laughed too and pulled her closer. Brennan let her cheek rest against his chest, and for long moments, they just swayed to the music, the intricate melodies swirling around them. Brennan's skirt swished against her legs, and Booth's hand tightened on her back before he released her into a casual spin. Brennan smiled and twisted her fingers in his easily moving away from him before coming back into position against him. Her hair felt around her shoulders in soft waves, and she liked the feel of it in the soft breeze.

"You're a good dance partner, Booth" she commended, allowing both of her arms to wrap around his neck.

"You're a good everything partner, Bones" he smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, and Brennan leaned back, letting her weight fall back into them.

She felt almost like she was on a swing, the breeze along her legs, her hair falling down her back, her upper body held by nothing. Booth smiled and then pulled her up, catching her lips with his in a sweet kiss designed to say how much she made him smile. Brennan stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, letting her lips slide over his.

"Let's go home, Bones" he murmured, and she nodded, but neither moved for another hour. The draw of the music, the mood and each other kept them rooted where they were, exchanging kisses and smiles and whispers.

But finally, Booth pulled away and grabbed her hand. He saluted toward Sid, and the man smiled and nodded.

Booth kept his fingers twined with Brennan's as they made their way outside. As they reached the corner of her block, he turned toward her, "Want to get some ice cream or something?"

But Brennan wasn't listening. Instead her attention was focused on the park across the street. Booth followed her eyeline and saw a sparse group of people settling on blankets and against trees. "What's going on, you think?"

She shrugged and met his eyes. "I don't know."

She said she didn't know, but her eyes said, _'I WANT to know.'_

"Want to go check it out?"

"Yes!" Brennan nodded, her eyes wide, and Booth laughed at her playfulness. He waited for her as she grabbed a blanket from the trunk of her car and then tucked it under his arm as they made their way across the street.

"Ah…" he smiled and nodded. "Outdoor movie. Nice." He laid the blanket out on the grass before sitting on it. Looking up at her, he reached out a hand. "Ever done this before?"

She accepted his hand and then sat beside him, smoothing her skirt in front of her. "No, I haven't. we went to a drive in movie, once, when I was really young, but…"

"Well, it's nice, Bones. I think you'll like it."

"I wonder what movie is playing." She leaned against his arm, and he pulled her against him. Within a couple of moments, a woman walked over toward a small makeshift microphone near a large screen. "Welcome to Bogart in the Park" she began, "Tonight's feature is 'The Treasure of the Sierra Madre'…"

Brennan gasped and Booth laughed. She met his eyes, and they both smiled. "I've seen this" Brennan said.

"I know" Booth grinned, unable to resist kissing her as she smiled. "You told me" he murmured against her lips. He brought both of his arms around her waist and then pulled her down to lie beside him, keeping one arm around her. They were the perfect distance away from the screen to be able to lie on their backs and watch the movie.

Booth had seen it many, many times before, and he listened to it, but mostly watched his favorite girl as she watched it. Her face was so expressive, and he smiled as she showed disapproval and pleasure at various parts. Once, she turned toward him, and caught him staring at her. It was dark outside, but he still blushed. She just smiled at him and let him kiss her again.

After that, Booth settled onto his back, closing his eyes in complete relaxation.

He may have dozed off, although he'd never admit it. But he was jolted awake when he felt cold drops of water fall against his face. Blinking rapidly, he sat up, meeting Brennan's eyes. She looked just as shocked, and then they both started laughing as rain began falling so hard it was almost impossible to see around them. Booth stood up quickly and pulled her up before reaching down to pull up the blanket. All around them people were laughing and shrieking and running for cover. Booth laughed and looked at Brennan.

She was smiling, her hair dark streaks against her pretty face, her lashes spiked with moisture. "Think we should get out of here, Bones?"

She shrugged a shoulder and looked around before looking back at him, at the way his shirt was molding to his chest and arms. "I think so, but at this point, there's not much of a reason to hurry."

"I agree, Bones" he sighed and wrapped his arm around her, setting a leisurely pace as they walked back down her street to her apartment. But before they got to her steps, he couldn't resist pulling her closer for a rainsoaked kiss. The drops of water from the sky felt on them and around them, and between them, but all he tasted was how sweet she tasted. Her fingers slid through the back of his neck, and he shivered, but just pulled her closer, enjoying the way her body molded to his. He reached into his pocket for his keys, identifying the right one. Knowing his way, he grabbed her damp waist, hitching her up. Brennan gasped, but then wrapped her arms and legs around him, their chests almost sticking together from the way their damp clothes created an electricity between them. Booth kissed her as he walked up the steps to her apartment, quickly opening the door with the key and closing it behind him with his foot. He kept his pace as he made his way back to her bedroom, both of them dripping all over her floors in the process.

Once he reached her bed, he put one knee onto it, lowering her against her pillows. Booth reached over and turned on the lamp beside her bed, bathing her and the room in a pale glow designed for perfect endings to perfect nights.

Brennan began to unbutton the front of her shirtdress, but Booth placed his fingers over hers. "Let me, please."

Brennan smiled and nodded. "Do I get to return the favor?"

Booth chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "I suppose so, but not quite yet."

Shrugging, Brennan put her arms to her side.

Booth began by smoothing her hair against her face. He used his hands to pull it together, and then placed it against her pillow, easing her down against it. With her hair fanned out like that, she looked sweet and sexy at the same time, a look she'd mastered in his dreams many years before. He couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the skin at the side of her mouth, pleased when she smiled, but didn't try to kiss him back. Booth moved his hands down her smooth neck and then unbuttoned her dress to the waist. Gently peeling back the wet fabric, he pulled in a shuddered breath. Underneath she wore the palest blue silk, the coolness a contrast to the fire he knew laid dormant underneath her warm skin. "Gorgeous" he rasped, pulling her up a bit to peel the fabric down her arms and back. Once it pooled at her waist, he leaned back, lightly running his fingertips against her stomach. She gasped and twitched a bit, but she was smiling too, and he laughed, letting his fingers skate over her skin again before he moved his hands back to her dress. Placing his knees on either side of hers, he worked the fabric of her dress past her waist and rounded hips, down her thighs and knees before pulling it off all the way. He set it on the floor beside the bed and turned to look at her, losing his breath at the vision she made against her dark brown bedspread. Her pale skin was luminous, the only thing covering her was her bra and the matching panties. Both were damp from their recent soaking, but instead of being trashy, she looked like some sort of goddess. Booth let his weight fall to his hands, and he surrounded her, not really touching any part of her body. Instead, he just looked his fill. She was so beautiful. He didn't deserve her, and yet she seemed to think it was the other way around, which really blew his mind.

"Bones?" he whispered, letting one index finger follow a curl of her hair against the pillow.

"Yes?" she whispered back, her fingers fluttering at her sides.

"Will you let me make love to you?"

A warm flush covered her chest at his question. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before, but there was something about this moment that appealed to her. Maybe it was the culmination of the day, the week, of all her swirling thoughts about him, about them, all of it. "Yes"

His lips curled up in a smile, and he leaned down, inhaling a deep breath near her hair and neck, his exhale whispering against her damp skin.

Brennan trembled, and Booth realized he wanted to make her do a lot more of that. She deserved to be _savored._

He slowly lowered her bra straps down her arms, unclasping the hook between her breasts before peeling the cups away from her smooth skin. He couldn't resist leaning down to kiss between her breasts as he lifted her up to pull the fabric away to join her dress. Moving his fingers down his waist, he hooked his index fingers in the waistband of her silk underwear, pulling them down her long fine legs until he could also set them with her other clothes.

Sliding back and to the side of her, he reached into his pocket. He set the alarm for ten minutes from that time, "Okay, Bones. Keep this by your head. Every time the alarm goes off, I'll move to a different part of your body. How does that sound?"

Brennan's eyes widened, and she smirked. "I'm curious about how long you'll last with that. I can see that you want me."

Booth chuckled and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder. "You got that right, Bones. But…I'll sure as hell try. Let's say…an hour."

"Hah" she exhaled a breath that sounded like a laugh, before she closed her eyes and settled deeper into the mattress, "this should be interesting."

Booth smirked, wanting to rise to the challenge. He was already challenged by his own rising, but he was determined to see this through, for as long as he could. "Okay…let's start with something light." He slid his fingers against her nape, massaging gently, "Now, Bones…from here on out, you have to keep your hands to your sides. I'll touch you, and you can react in whatever way feels right, except for touch. You can't touch me, and you can't touch yourself. Got it?"

She nodded, opening her palms to her sides. "I've got it."

"Good" he continued his gentle massage of her scalp, enjoying the way she rolled her neck toward his hands, letting him guide the pressure.

"How was work today?" he asked, circling his thumbs above her ears as his fingers slid through her hair over and over.

"Mmmmm…okay" she shrugged, keeping her eyes closed. "I admit to being cautious about my ability to meet my publisher's deadline for next week."

"Ah" Booth answered noncommittally. "I see…"

Neither one spoke, and the alarm went off a few moments earlier. Brennan jolted, her eyes opening, but Booth just smiled.

"It's okay, Bones…just time to move on, is all."

She settled back against the mattress as Booth hit the snooze button, resetting the clock. He'd forgotten he'd done that, and was also shocked when the alarm had beeped. But now, as he looked over her body, he realized this might just be one of his best ideas yet.

_**--b&b—**_

Brennan felt the heat of his hands the second before they settled on her waist. His warm, dry palms cupped her waist before lowering. His thumbs wedged into the creases between her thighs and torso, and she gasped. "How…Booth…how?" she asked, her hips shifting a bit.

Booth chuckled and began massaging her there, his fingertips resting lightly against her thighs, "I've been paying attention" was all he revealed as he continued to massage one of her sensual points.

Brennan practically purred in delight and lifted her arms over her head, enjoying the feel of his hands there. He was the only lover she'd ever had who was so in tune with her body, and it was incredibly seductive to be literally in the hands of someone who knew her body so well. Monogamy gained another point as she realized that a lifetime would Booth would mean never having to show someone else where she liked to be touched. No more fumbling, no more awkward moments of faking a gasp at a touch.

His whole hands began massaging her upper thighs, and her hips rose off the bed. She didn't think she'd ever come to orgasm like this, but her body was warming up to his touches, "Booth…that feels so good."

Her eyes opened in time to see him smile. She could see his eyes lingering between her legs, but then they moved over her stomach to her chest before they met her own eyes. He smiled, and she smiled in return. Booth smiled even wider, and Brennan's legs parted in invitation, of completely their own will.

Booth didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything.

**--b&b—**

Booth almost groaned in relief as the alarm sounded. She was shifting under his hands as if they were already deep in the throes of passion, and he needed a distraction. And he needed to move away from the sweet curves of her inner thighs, the way she was opening for him invitation. He'd get to that, but for now…

He set the alarm for ten more minutes and then stretched out beside her, propping up on one elbow. Very lightly, he began caressing her breasts, using his fingertips only along her curves, careful to never touch her sensitive nipples. "Mmmmrrmmmrrrr…" she groaned, a frown between her eyes, "Booth…"

He smiled at her frustration, "What's the matter, Bones? Feels too good?"

She rotated her hips deeper into the mattress, trying to lift her upper body into his hand for a deeper pressure, "I need more, Booth."

He paused, his fingertips resting lightly against her breastbone, "Sure you can handle it?"

Brennan opened her eyes and nodded, "Yes, just be sure not to touch my nipples. I want this to last."

Booth felt a surge of pride and nodded, moving up to sit on her bed. His side was against her hip and he could rest his weight there as he leaned down, cupping the undersides of her breasts in both of his hands. She hissed in response, "Yessssssssss…"and he increased the pressure, beginning a slow clasping rhythm.

Her arms were still over her head and her fingers pressed against her headboard, trying to gain purchase there.

"You're so sexy, Bones" he rasped, letting every millimeter of his fingers press against her. Her breasts were growing firm in his hands as her arousal increased. Her hips were rising and falling in perfect circles and her eyes were focused on the ceiling, an expression of incredible pleasure caressing her face.

But soon it wasn't enough, and she frowned, her hips rotating even quicker, "I think the alarm broke, Booth" she tried to sit up on her elbows, but he just pushed on her shoulders with his hands.

"It didn't break, Bones" he grinned, breaking his own rule by leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. She grasped onto his head, but he just laughed against her lips, pulling back. "No, no, no, Bones…you gotta follow the rules."

She growled at him, but settled back against her pillow as he let his fingertips skate over her firm breasts, their curves so enticing to him. He kept his touch light in order to maintain her current level of arousal. He didn't want her to plateau too quickly. He had his sixty minute quota to meet, after all.

But soon enough, the alarm went off. She whimpered. "Thank God."

He laughed and picked up the phone, setting it again. Deciding to keep her on her toes, he moved back down by her knees and very gently let the tip of his trigger finger rest against her trembling entrance. She gasped and her eyes flew open "Booth!"

"You can do it, Bones" he encouraged, letting his finger enter her, sliding in deep and staying there, "I won't touch you anywhere else. But…move…do that feels good, Bones."

She parted her legs and let her feet rest against the mattress using her leg strength to lift her hips off of the bed, all the while feeling the slight pressure of his finger inside of her.

"You're so damn beautiful, Bones" he pulled in a deep breath, her enticing scent rising to him with every rock of her hips. He'd never known a woman to be so aroused from just tiny massages, but then again, Bones wasn't just any woman. And their connection wasn't just any connection, either.

**--b&b—**

Brennan felt the sensations coursing through her body begin to plateau. She knew she could orgasm like this, if she wanted to. But she didn't want to. She wanted to see if she could hold out for the long run.

Forcing her hips to fall against the mattress, she tried to relax her whole body, concentrating on only Booth's single touch against her most intimate parts.

Booth watched as an almost eerie calm washed over her. Her body was warm against his finger, and he began a light rubbing motion inside. She exhaled slowly, and he continued the motion, knowing she was one false move away from exploding. But she was holding out for something better, and he was for damn sure going to give it to her. He held the rest of his body still and he inhaled and exhaled as lightly as he could, keeping all his concentration on his finger and her responses, studying her reactions.

When the alarm went off, it surprised both of them, and Brennan groaned. Booth slowly let his finger slide out of her. He let the palm of his hand rest lightly against her warmth, and she shuddered. Brennan opened her eyes to see that his eyes were once again studying between her legs. An image of him settled there, looking at her imposed itself in her mind, and she gasped. "Keep going, Booth"

Booth blinked and looked at her face, the way her neck was arched and tense. He moved back up and very gently wrapped his lips against one of her sensitive nipples, applying a soft suction.

"Oh, yes, Booth" she moaned and let her fingers brush against the back of his head. He didn't chide her for breaking the rules, and instead worshiped against her skin, pouring out his favor on these neglected parts. A soft whooshing sound was coming from her lips as he moved from one aching peak to the other. He knew what he was doing.

He'd brought her to orgasm like this once, and he knew when it was too much, when he had to back off and just kiss and lick her skin. Brennan gasped as he let two fingers slide between her legs, gathering some of her own moisture to circle around her nipples. His thumbs and forefingers began massaging them, her slick response to him giving him the ability to be more firm.

Booth couldn't resist leaning down to suckle her, tasting her essence against the sweetness of her skin, and at his growl of pleasure, Brennan panted, a sob rising up her throat. "_Seeley_…" she whimpered, and Booth growled again. His control was quickly fading, and they both knew it but were too far gone to care. He quickly reached between her legs, gathering more of her desire for him and swirling it over her breasts before he licked and sucked her clean.

Brennan was trembling all over, "Please, Booth…oh, please…."

The alarm went off, and she groaned, "No, oh, please, Booth. Don't stop. I need…please…"

Booth smoothed her hair away from her face. "What do you need, Bones? What do you want, baby?" he leaned down and kissed her belly, letting his knee move over her body until he was straddling her, "You can have whatever you want. You deserve it, sweetheart."

"I want…" Brennan opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Booth, I want you to kiss me."

Booth reared forward on his elbows and pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, thoughts fleeing from the strength of his mouth against hers. Brennan pulled back and away, "No, Booth" she panted. "I mean--"

"—I know what you mean" he growled and kissed her again with passion. "Bones" he whispered, letting his lips fall against her cheek before settling against the curve of her neck. Slowly, he kissed a line down her throat.

Brennan groaned as she realized Booth intended to start over almost. "I don't think I can handle this."

"You can handle it" he encouraged, lightly kissing her breasts and chest. He smoothed kisses down her arms and laid his lips over each one of her fingertips before kissing up her arm again and mirroring his actions down her other side. Very slowly, he kissed her trembling stomach, letting his fingers slide over her sensitive skin. She was so aroused, a sheen of sweat was pearling over her, giving her skin a brighter glow. Booth moved down even further until he was settled between her legs. He looked up and met her eyes, "Scoot back, Bones" he whispered. "So you can see."

Brennan pressed her palms to the mattress and shifted her weight back so she was slightly reclined against her headboard and pillows.

"Wait, Booth" she spoke, and he paused.

"Bones?"

_Oh, don't give up now, Bones_…his eyes begged.

"Take off your clothes, Booth" she commanded quietly, and he was powerless to resist. Moving off of the bed, he stood at the foot and quickly undressed. Booth's gaze flowed from hers, down her smooth skin toward the place she wanted him. She was trembling for him, and he was awed by the moment. When he was completely nude, he kneeled on the bed before moving his chest to rest against her mattress. Resting his weight on his elbows, he leaned forward until his face was hovered just over her mound.

Booth swallowed, and his jaw worked, his neck twitching to the side in emotion, "I love you, Bones" he rasped.

Slowly, very slowly, he let his lips lower until they touched her intimately. Her entire body…trembled. There was no other way to describe the way the shivering sensation began against his mouth and flew out to her limbs before settling back between her thighs. Booth repeated the motion, bringing his hands below to cup her rear end. He let his hands slide down to her knees, bringing them up close to his sides. He wanted her comfortable. The cocoon of her warmth and her inner thighs was a welcome haven for his desire, and he let his lips slide over her, increasing the pressure as he went, giving her time to get used to him. This was _Bones_. He _loved_ her…so much. His lips sought and found the pearl of her desire and brushed over her, keeping his expression of love light and easy.

**--b&b--**

Brennan felt tiny tremors of apprehension, but she tried to fight them back. Booth was being gentle and caring, and she was enjoying this. Her mind raced as it tried to compartmentalize her reaction to this new experience.

_This is a very intimate act, Temperance; you trust Booth, and you are feeling that trust._

Brennan new that was true, and yet, it wasn't quite the entirety of her emotional reaction.

_It's passionate. He makes you feel the most passion you've ever felt. It's that, combined with your trust in him that's making this unique._

Yes, that must be it, Brennan figured, allowing herself to stop thinking it through and concentrate on the _feel_ of Booth.

Realizing that at some point, she'd closed her eyes, she opened them. The sight of Booth there, his mouth open over her caused her whole body to flush. A rush of moisture escaped her, and Booth paused. Very slowly, he let his tongue dip down and enter her. His groan vibrated against her skin, and she arched, her thighs spreading in acceptance. Booth growled then and pressed his hands to her thighs, pinning them there as he dove between her legs, his tongue spearing her in time to the rotation of her hips.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…." Brennan's passion was bubbling inside of her, and she moaned incoherently. It may have been words, it may have been Booth's name, but as her entire body quivered, and then tensed, poised on the brink of ultimate surrender, only one word rose from her chest, from her heart, through her lips, and as she clenched the sheets with her fingers and her legs around his shoulders, her mouth flew open, "Mmmmmmmmmm……LOVE!" she shouted, "Ah, BOOTH!" her throat worked and she was arching into and away from Booth, the sweet release only he could give coursing through her veins and her muscles and her bones, and every part of her…

Booth was still kissing between her legs, his lips so soft and kind, and she sank back against the headboard, her hips coming to rest against her pillows.

Very slowly, without words, Booth pressed one last kiss against her trembling clitoris, minding her sensitivity. He moved up to face her, his naked form against her. Without speaking, he entered her, not stopping until he was all the way inside. Her legs cradled his still, and her arms wrapped around him. With the way she was still propped up a bit, her entire body cradled his, and he sighed, so content in that moment. He could stay there forever.

"_The way you fit me, Bones_" he whispered in her ear, "_So perfect_."

Brennan's fingers fluttered against his back, and he pulled back to look at her. Their eyes remained locked as he began to move. Forward and back, forward and back. Nothing fancy, nothing overly sexy. Just… In. Out. Him. Her. Them. Love. Life.

In. Out. Him. Her. Them. Love. Life. In. Out. Him. Her. Them. Love. Life.

InOutHimHerThemLoveLife… "Yes" he gasped. "Oh yes, Bones. I love you" his eyes grew almost pained in his ultimate pleasure, his eyes never leaving hers. A question rose between them. Did she mean it? Was she…

"Yes" she whispered, swallowing hard, letting her hands clasp his arms, "_Yes, Booth_."

His release was stronger than it had ever been, and he collapsed into her, onto her.

Brennan felt a moment of panic that he was going to make her explain, that was going to make her talk.

But he just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer, if possible and rolling them over to rest alongside one another.

After a few quiet moments, he pulled the sheet over their still trembling bodies and she shivered as the fabric slid over her skin. His hands warmed her, and she settled against his chest for the night.

**--b&b--**


	7. Day Seven: Saturday

**Happy Bones day, darlings!**

**I can't believe this story is over after today! Thanks for making it such a fun week. I'm kind of bummed that I missed my deadline, but...I'm over it.**

**--b&b--**

**7:30 AM:**

Brennan frowned as her alarm went off, and rolled toward the center of the bed. Booth was doing the same, and they bumped into each other and groaned.

"What time is it?" Booth pulled in a breath.

"7:30" Brennan rubbed her eyes and sat up, lifting her arms above her head in a stretch.

"Is this Saturday?" he asked, rising up and kissing her spine, "Cause if it's Saturday, that means I'm taking Parker to his hockey game."

Brennan faced him before letting her leg come over his body to rest on the mattress. "It's Saturday"

Booth smiled and let his fingers tap against her back, "Saturday's are good…"

Brennan just laughed and then lifted her other leg over his waist before sliding off of him and the bed.

"Hey!"he groaned, a confused frown crossing over his forehead. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get to work, Booth. On my book. I'm not even close to where I need to be."

"You need to be close to me, Bones." He grumbled, getting out of the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

Brennan smiled and let him tug her back against him.

"Hey, Bones?" he murmured, letting his nose nuzzle into her hair.

"Yes…?"

"Well, I've been thinking…now that you love me and all…" he smiled against her hair, "Maybe you want to come back to bed…"

Brennan tensed a bit, but couldn't help but chuckle. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Booth's voice was low and cocky, "I knew what you meant. So how about it, hmmm…nice warm bed, over there. Nice warm me…over there with nice warm you…getting all…" his eyebrows waggled, and he pulled her hands into his, trying to pull her over to the bed. "_Nice_. And _Warm._"

"I can't" she tilted her head to the side. "Just…later, I promise."

Booth huffed out a breath, muttering as he walked toward the closet, "tie you to the bed next time" he muttered.

"Really?"

Booth turned and groaned. Her one word question and answer was just way, way, _way_ too interested, and he shook his head. "You're gonna kill me, Bones, you really are."

Brennan bit her lip, and then turned on her toes to go take a shower.

A few moments later, she heard a knock on the bathroom door, and then it opened. "Hey, Bones? I'm going for a run. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay" she called, sliding her washcloth over her skin.

The silence that followed his departure gave her a bit of time to think.

She loved Booth.

Once it had become clear in her mind, there was no second guessing. "Okay then" she nodded to herself, stepping out of her shower before drying off and heading to the kitchen.

**--b&b--**

**9:00 AM**

Booth wiped his face with the bottom of his t-shirt as he entered the apartment. He could hear the faint clack of her typing, and he smiled to himself as he saw her perched on her couch in a pair of yoga pants and one of his dress shirts. Even though he'd never say it to her face, Bones could be such a girl sometimes.

"Hey, baby" he leaned over and kissed her, and she swatted him away, but not before kissing him back lightly.

He just laughed and kissed into her neck before walking back for a quick shower.

Once he was done with that, he pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way into the living room. He sat on her couch, pulling her feet into his lap. Reaching over toward the arm of the couch, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through channels until he found what he was looking for.

"Cartoons?" one of her perfect brows arched.

"It's called Saturday morning, Bones" he sighed and leaned back, letting his hands rub her feet lightly, "You should try it sometime."

"I…" she tried to think of a rebuttal, but couldn't. "I'm busy"

Booth just laughed and ran a fingertip along the length of her foot, holding it tight in his hand when she tried to squirm away. "Booth!"

He chuckled and looked at her.

"I'm trying to work" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay…" he nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. "Although…I've been thinking…and now that you love me…" he swung his head around to face her, and she looked at him over her computer, an 'are you serious' look on her face, "Maybe…" he continued, 'You want to go out for breakfast with me."

Brennan chuckled. "I can't. Besides, I already ate. There's food in the kitchen if you want something."

Booth's face scrunched up, but he just sighed and nodded, looking back to the TV. "Fine…"

They sat there for a couple of hours. She typed, and he watched cartoons, laughing every once in awhile, and every so often, Brennan would sneak glances between him and the cartoon. She was fascinated by the way his eyes would sparkle and light up. "For someone who hates violence so much, you sure do seem to enjoy that coyote being blown up."

Booth shook his head. "No. Nope. No, no, Bones. You can't have cartoons. You can analyze every thing else your pretty mind wants to, but not cartoons. No way."

Brennan smirked at his defensive tone, but just shrugged a shoulder and got back to work.

"Yep," Booth sighed and stretched his arm along the back of the couch. "I've been thinking, Bones… and now that you love me, maybe--"

"—Are you going to keep saying that all day?" she challenged, her eyes widening.

Booth grinned and winked at her. "Probably"

Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head. Booth just laughed and tapped her nose with his index finger, "Want to come to Parker's hockey game? He'd love it if you did."

Brennan frowned and looked at her computer, then at Booth. "He would?"

"Yeah, Bones" Booth's eyes crinkled and he tilted his head to the side. "Come on…you're BONES! He thinks you're the best."

"He said that?" she whispered, surprised.

"Bones…" Booth's smile faded, and he blinked, just as surprised as she was. "Of course. It's probably because his old man thinks you're the best. He has a tendency to do that, but still…Parker's got pretty good taste."

Brennan chuckled and considered it. "I don't know. I'm not trying to be rude, but I really, really…"

"—have to work on your book. Yeah, Bones, I get it."

He stood up and walked toward the kitchen. She could hear him rummaging around the fridge.

"What time does the game start?"

Booth popped his head around the corner, a box of leftover Chinese in his hand. "2 o clock. " he muffled through rice and chicken. He swallowed, "But I have to pick him up at 12:30 and take him there. What do you say?"

Brennan swallowed. "What if I just meet you there at two? Would that work?"

Booth leaned against the doorway and thought about it. "Yeah, Bones. That will work. Thanks."

"You're welcome" she nodded, pleased that she'd pleased Booth.

**--b&b—**

**12:45 PM**

Brennan's phone rang, and when she picked it up, she saw Angela was calling her. "Angela?"

"Hey Sweetie" Angela's tone made it sound like she was grinning ear to ear. "Want to meet for lunch?"

Brennan tucked her phone to her ear and stretched out her feet, "I wish I could, but I'm working on my book. And at two, I'm going to Parker's hockey game."

"Mmmmm….hockey" Angela approved, "How domestic of you."

"Very funny" Brennan drolled, but couldn't deny it. "Do you…do you want to come too?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line, and then Angela chuckled. "Sure, why not. Maybe there will be some other cute dads there."

"Angela" Brennan shook her head.

"But you've got the cutest one, Bren, don't worry about that."

"I'm not worried" Brennan answered seriously, and Angela laughed.

"Okay…that was just an expression, but it's nice to know you're not worried. I'll see you there. It's at the local rink, right?"

"Right" Brennan answered and closed her phone.

Angela was right. It was nice to not be worried.

**--b&b--**

**2:30 PM**

"Wow!" Angela laughed and clapped, "This is kind of fun. I mean, the kids are terrible and know almost nothing about hockey, but…still, it's so exciting" she smiled widely and her eyes grew big, "Isn't this so fun?"

Brennan chuckled and leaned toward Angela when she grabbed her arm in excitement, "I'll admit that it's very humorous." And it was too. Each child seemed more interested in being as close to the puck as possible, not really staying in any form of position or formation. They all just huddled around the puck.

"Booth's trying his best, though" Angela nodded. "Gotta give him that."

Brennan looked to where Booth was standing near the bench. He was smiling and clapping and shouting out encouragements. "He's a really good father."

Angela paused and looked at Brennan from the corner of her eyes. "Yes, he is."

Almost as if he knew they were talking about him, Booth looked up and met Brennan's eyes. He waved his hand once, and then shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling and shrugging, a bit of a flush rising up his cheeks.

Brennan bit her bottom lip, and then waved back before letting her hands settle into her lap. Booth looked down then, but his smile got wider, and his claps got louder as he began encouraging the team even more.

"Whoa, Bren…" Angela laughed. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"What?" Brennan turned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Angela grinned. "Booth is just so…relaxed, I guess. I mean, he's always been kind of easy going, but…I've never seen him that at ease. What'd you do, wear him out in bed all night long?"

"Angela!" Brennan hissed on a laugh, looking around to make sure they weren't being listened to.

Angela just laughed. "Seriously, though…he looks really happy."

Brennan looked down, and he was looking at her again. This time she blushed a bit, and he smiled widely before turning to take a seat on the bench, motioning the players over to him for guidance.

_Because I love him…_Brennan realized. Booth was more relaxed, now that it was settled.

Brennan felt a satisfaction at that, knowing that her admission made Booth happy. She wanted to make him happy.

**--b&b--**

**3:15 PM…**

Booth hugged Parker close to his side before he watched his son walk away with Rebecca after the game.

"Hey…"

He turned quickly to see Bones standing there. "Hey…"

For a few moments, they just stood there, staring and smiling like goofs.

Angela finally groaned and rolled her eyes, "Okay, you two. We get it. You're soulmates, etc. Can we get something to eat or something?"

Booth chuckled and nodded, "Sure. Where to? Ladies choice."

Brennan looked at Angela, and she shrugged. "The diner?"

"Sounds good. What do you think Booth?'

Booth nodded. "The diner is always good."

Booth followed them through town, wondering how in the world this all felt so easy. He wasn't sure if it was easy because they'd spent the past few years dealing with all of the hard stuff, or if it would have been easy, if they'd just admitted to each other there was something more a long time ago.

He honestly wasn't sure. And he didn't want to analyze it to death. He'd leave that to Sweets for his next book or something.

All he knew was that he was happy.

And if she wanted to work on her book for the rest of the day, that was fine with him. Because at the end of the day, he'd still be there. And she'd be there. They'd be there, together.

**--b&b—**

After they ate, they said goodbye to Angela and took a walk through the city. Brennan kept catching Booth looking at her with a smug and satisfied look on his face. And she knew what he was thinking.

"You know" she began, "I still contend that falling in love is foolish, and irrational."

"Aw, Bones" Booth grinned, "You're spoiling all of the fun! That gooey feeling when you look at someone…that's the fun part" he grinned and kissed her cheek, "Besides, you know that's how you feel about me.".

Brennan rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. "I'm just saying that that feeling ONLY sets people up for disappointment."

"You're right, Bones" Booth pulled her hand into his, "But…every once in awhile, you find the right person and you don't have to worry about that kind of disappointment anymore."

"Okay…" she countered, "But is all of that worth it?"

"You tell me"

They paused outside the diner, standing near their vehicles. Brennan looked around her, and she saw this street from an entirely new perspective. She'd stood in this exact spot, probably dozens of times, with Booth even, but…it just felt knew, "I don't know. But, I'm willing to have a monogamous life, if it means making you happy."

Booth's eyes widened and he searched her eyes with his.

"Bones…" he knew what it had cost her to say that, and to know that she was giving up what she considered a basic human need made him feel… "I…I'm willing to give up the idea of being married or having another baby if it means making you happy."

For long moments, they stood there and looked at one another, committing it all to memory and to one another.

A horn in the distance broke their reverie, and then Booth leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go home, okay, Bones?"

She nodded and smiled. "Okay."

**10:30 PM **

"Heya, Bones…" Booth entered the bedroom, carrying a small bowl under his arm, a spoon dangling from his lips. "Still working?"

Brennan sighed, reaching over to turn on the lamp beside her bed. "Yes. Is football over?"

He shrugged, "Nah, but it's not even a close game. Besides…" he grinned and sat against the bed, his hips perpendicular to hers, "There's something much more interesting in here." He leaned close to her and kissed her.

Brennan pulled back and licked her lips, "What is that?"

Booth grinned and held up the bowl, "My pudding."

"_Your_ pudding?" Brennan's eyebrow arched. "Just yours, hmmm?"

Booth showed her the bowl, "Do you see any gone from here?"

Brennan peered inside, "So you didn't share, I see."

Booth was instantly over her, his body pressing hers to the mattress. "Nope. Not my pudding, not…_anything_."

Brennan's lips curled up in a wry smile at his possessive tone and words. "And just what are you going to do with your…pudding?"

Booth's smile became deadly as he pulled back from her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He reached for the spoon and then swirled it around the top of the pudding, picking some up against the smooth edge of the utensil.

He set the spoon against her lips, and she opened her mouth, pulling in the decadent bit. "Mmmm…that is good."

Their eyes met and held. Booth blushed a bit, and she chuckled.

"I kind of have an idea, Bones."

"Oh yeah?" she saved her work and closed her computer, resting it on the nightstand beside her, "And what might that be?"

Booth recovered from his temporary embarrassment and began unbuttoning her blouse. "Well, I've been thinking…" she groaned, and he chuckled, "I've been thinking that…maybe I should take off all of your clothes and smooth chocolate pudding against your skin and then…" instead of finishing his sentence, he just leaned forward and licked away the bit of pudding still against her lips.

Brennan smiled and moved her own hands to his shirt, lifting it over his ribs and chest. "Sounds like a rational plan."

"Rational?" Booth snorted, "What's rational about that?"

Coyly, Brennan leaned up and used the tip of her tongue to lick right under Booth's ear, "Well, it's got to be eaten somehow, right?"

Booth chuckled. "I'm so glad you're so smart, Bones."

Quickly they undressed the rest of the way, and Booth pressed her back against the bed, spreading the pudding along her breasts and belly.

Brennan smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face when he bent over and slid his tongue through his mess. She laughed at the ticklish sensation, and he smiled against her belly, continuing to lap up his pudding.

Brennan relaxed against her pillow and closed her eyes, savoring the erotic bliss that was a man who knew what to do in the bedroom.

Booth felt the shivering in her body, and it drew his attention to her long neck and flushed chest. Sliding up toward her upper half, he used his fingers to spread the pudding around, careful to lick off every drop. When she moaned particularly loud at the way he sucked from the underside of her breasts, he scooped some of the pudding onto his finger and brought it up to her mouth. She grabbed ahold of his wrist and sucked his finger up into her warm mouth, her own moans almost as loud as his.

Her hips began shifting restlessly once again, and once her upper half was clean, Booth slid back down her body, placing the bowl of pudding between her spread knees. He swirled the chocolate up and down her legs, slowly licking closer and closer to her heat, to where she was practically arching off the bed with every stroke of his eager tongue. Booth smiled against the inside of her thigh, and she growled, pulling his hair in her fingers.

But he escaped her grasp, set aside the bowl of pudding and settled between her thighs, cupping her rear end with one hand as he guided the head of his length to her opening.

"What are you doing?" Brennan hissed, moving her hand between them.

"Um…" Booth tilted his head to the side and gave a nervous laugh, "I'm…you know…"

A sweet crease of confusion formed between her eyes, and she bit her bottom lip, "You're not going to perform oral sex on me?"

Booth's nostrils flared and he couldn't believe it. "Ah, so now you WANT me do that!" he teased.

"Yes" Brennan pulled back a bit, her eyes frantic with unfulfilled need. "It was very enjoyable. I think you should do it. It would enhance my sexual experience."

"Oh really?" Booth mocked in a low voice, moving backward a bit. "Well, maybe I'm kind of tired." He smoothed his tongue around her belly button, "My tongue has been working pretty hard the past few minutes. It's hard work licking over every inch of your body…"

"Almost every inch" she corrected, closing her eyes and tilting her hips in invitation.

Booth chuckled at her words, and his lips almost vibrated against her lower belly.

"Mmmm…." Brennan smiled wickedly, keeping her eyes shut in anticipation of what she was soon going to get, "Maybe you should stop talking. Give your tongue a rest so it can…" her hips swiveled even higher in the air.

Booth laughed again, and then again. He pressed his cheek to her belly, and Brennan felt his laughing against and through her skin.

"Stop laughing, Booth, and get to it."

He grinned, "Okay…okay…" but his words ended in another laugh. "I just can't help it, Bones. You're so funny…"

"Booth!" she whined, "come ON!"

Her impatience made his eyes almost water, and he felt his chest and stomach muscles tense in his attempt to hold back his laughter. But it was no use, and soon the sound erupted in the room.

"Stop it, Booth. I'm serious."

But her eyes were wary, and kind of smiling. "Booth…come on…"

He inhaled a deep breath through his nose. His lips still quivered as he nodded slowly, trying to get back to his serious task.

Wanting to tease her some more, he kissed all around her sex, his lips still curving up every once in awhile. She tossed and moaned and cursed him, but he just kept his touches light and away from where she wanted him.

"BOOTH!" she huffed. "stop torturing me!"

He chuckled. "Maybe I'll just do this for another four years, then. That seems fair…"

"I didn't torture you for four years" she rebutted, and when he didn't respond, she opened her eyes, meeting his.

He smiled. "You can see it that way, if you want Bones." He kept his gaze locked with hers, and lowered his face. The tip of his tongue swept across his lips, and Brennan felt her core retract with the knowledge that he was going to kiss her soon. Mmmmm….yes, yes, yes…no, wait…

"No…BOOTH!" she hissed when he bypassed her sex and moved forward. Instead of taking her body into his mouth, he let his thumb settle right on her clit and his lips wrap around the tiny black pearl at the end of her necklace.

Brennan watched, entranced and frustrated as he licked, sucked, tongued and treasured the pearl, the object so close to her skin, but so far from what she needed. His thumb still pressed against her own pearl, but it wasn't enough. "I hate you" she moaned, and he paused and then laughed.

**--b&b--**

"Booth" she hissed, but he was too far gone.

He knew she didn't hate him. He knew she loved him. And he just couldn't stop laughing. He was so happy.

"Shut up, Booth" she growled and grabbed at his shoulders, and he let her pull him up to meet her face. "Stop laughing you… you…you…".

Booth felt her wrap her legs around him, and soon he was on his back, looking up into her flushed and passionate face.

"You…you COP!" she huffed, and it was all over.

Pressing his arm over his eyes, his whole body shook with laughter.

He wasn't watching her, but he sensed the moment she stopped being annoyed and finally relaxed.

He stilled and opened his eyes, noticing the way she was studying him. "I just can't help it, Bones' he sighed, reaching up with his hands to brush her hair behind her ears, "You're just so awesome."

She flushed, and he smiled. "I'm just so happy."

"You are" Brennan asked on a whisper, and Booth nodded.

"Yeah, Bones…I am…"

She bit her lip and then smiled so sweetly that he couldn't help himself. He leaned up and kissed her, and then laid back down against the pillow. She was straddling him, her arms and legs on either side of his body. Using his hands, he pressed up against her stomach, lifting her off of him. "Stay just like that, Bones."

Carefully, he reached for the pudding bowl as he slid beneath her until his face was level with her sweet little quim.

Brennan gasped and looked straight ahead to the headboard when his fingertips slid back and forth between her nether lips, parting her labia for him. She felt the tip of his tongue snake between her folds, and then he pulled back, "Mmmm…delicious."

Brennan flushed, her entire body warming at his words. "The pudding, you mean."

Booth chuckled and she felt it against her body. "I haven't used the pudding yet,"

"Oh" Brennan inhaled deeply, "In that case, thank you for the compliment" she exhaled sharply.

Booth's tongue was working its way into her folds, and when he laughed at her politeness, it vibrated against her, causing a shaft of incredible pleasure.

"Sorry" he murmured, trying to take this seriously.

"It's okay" Brennan admitted. Her hands and knees were beginning to burn a bit, but she wasn't going to complain, not when Booth's fingers were joined with… "Ooh…that's cold!"she whimpered as he inserted two fingers deep inside of her, both of them covered with the chocolate.

"Is it?" he teased on a growl, quickly letting his tongue fill her, lapping up the sweetness of the pudding and her desire for him. "Are you sure it's cold, or are you just so _fucking hot_?"

His words caused her to call out his name and rotate her hips, pressing to his face. She gasped and pulled back, but he growled and cupped her ass, pulling her back down, reaching with his fingers for more pudding before smoothing it between her legs and then licking her clean.

"Enough" she whimpered, trying to reach down and pull him up. But her balance was off, and he was voracious. "Booth, please…"

He paused, and then slid up to meet her eyes. "How can I help you, Bones?"

She was too aroused to answer, and her hands and knees were trembling. Rolling over to her back, she opened wide, and begged with her eyes, her quivering lips, for him to follow her. He didn't disappoint and filled her vision as completely as he filled her body.

His lips still curved upward and he leaned down to kiss her, the combination of his natural taste combined with hers and the pudding enough to set her off, and she bit his bottom lip, arching beneath him in complete surrender.

Booth laughed and plunged deeper, their bellies joined as their skin stuck together. He was so happy, and he smiled and gazed into her eyes as he reached his own plateau and then crossed it, rolling them back over so she was stretched out on top of him. But they didn't consider the edge of the bed, and they toppled over the side, landing in a heap.

Both of them stared at one another, shocked, and then began laughing…deep belly laughs only found in true contentment and security.

After a few moments, Booth hauled her up and carried her to the shower to wash off the stickiness from both of their bodies. She dried them both off, and then, together, they walked back to the bed. Booth settled onto his back and then pulled her between his legs, her back to his front as he leaned against the headboard.

"You know, Bones…I've been thinking…"

Brennan groaned but wrapped one arm around his neck, leaning into where his shoulder met his neck. "Are you ever going to stop saying that?"

"Saying what? That I've been thinking?" Booth teased, letting his hands roam over her stomach, "Okay, okay…I've been thinking that maybe I owe you, and maybe it's time that I returned the favor, you know…with fantasies and all of that."

"What?" she asked, turning to peer up into his face.

Despite their recent activities, this conversation was making him blush, and he tilted his head to the side. "_You know_, Bones, _fantasies_. I take a week and fulfill a fantasy of yours. One per day. I think you should take the week off from the Jeffersonian to concentrate on your book during the days while I work. We don't have any open cases, and you can give some of the squinterns some extra homework, and then at nights, you and I…" he let his fingertips dance over her stomach to her ribs, "can play."

Brennan's lips curled even as scenarios began to move through her mind. "Because you owe me?" she clarified.

"Well, yes" Booth smiled, and then slid out from under her to lay down over her, parting her thighs again, "…now that you love me."

Brennan smiled in return, letting her hand smooth along his forehead before she cupped the back of his neck, "I do love you, Booth." She whispered before she pulled his lips onto hers.

**--b&b--**

**Come on, now…you didn't honestly think I'd stop before Brennan got HER fantasies, did you? Of course, she's been ready this whole time. We just had to get old Boothy boy to the place where he'd feel comfortable enough suggesting it. Hmmm…now what might she fantasize about? Stay tuned for Fantasy Week: Brennan Edition!**


End file.
